Simply Perfect or Not
by Amaranth33
Summary: This is my very first Soul Eater story and I have seen the anime but I'm still reading the manga. I am using three OC's but in 1st person with one named Kaori. Romance with Death the Kid. Please review but please be nice :
1. Chapter 1: Moving Back to Death City

Chapter 1 Moving back to Death City

I had just finished getting my boxes in my room when I heard Rai calling my name.

"Kaori! Can you help me?" He called.

"Be there in a second!" I said setting the box on the floor and went outside to help Rai carry kitchen stuff into the house and soon Nikki came out to help as well and everything was in the house, now to get unpacking. Luckily it was a Friday so we had all weekend to get settled before classes, all we had to do was go get registered for classes.

"Why don't we go ahead and go to the school to be registered for classes." Rai suggested.

"Yeah! I wanna see the school and go a head and leave them with one of my calling cards." Nikki said excitedly.

"You are not putting a cherry bomb in a toilet." I said.

"Aw man then can I-

"No." I said.

"You didn't even let me finish." He argued.

"You were going to ask if you could slick all the floors with cooking oil or something like that." Rai and I said in unison.

"Damn." Nikki said.

"No pranks right now, you don't want to get expelled before we're even students do you?" Rai asked.

"I guess not." He answered as we headed out the door and down the street.

"Hi, are you new?" A girl asked from the side of the street. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a yellow sweater-vest, a red plaid skirt and black and white combat boots. I put a reminder to ask her later where she got her boots from if I saw her again. Her pale blonde hair was worn in pigtails and she looked like she was about my age or a year younger. Her soul was a pale yellow with pigtails, which suggested that the pigtails were a signature thing. It was small but strong.

"Yes, we just moved back to the city." I answered.

"Are you two both Death Scythes?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, just ate our last soul before we got here." Rai answered.

"How did you manage to get 198 kishin eggs and two witch's souls?" She asked me.

"We haven't lived in Death City for a long time, we had time on our hands and practice a lot." Nikki answered.

"Are you going to the school to report to Lord Death?" She asked.

"That and to register for classes." I answered.

"But if you're Death Scythes then you don't need to." She said confused.

"You can always learn more, even Lord Death has admitted that he could." I answered and added, "I'm Kaori, this is Rai and Nikki."

"I'm Maka." She said and we all shook hands with her.

"Well we should get going so we can get back home to unpack." Rai said.

"Okay, see you in school then." Maka said and we waved and continued on up to the school.

We walked through the school until we came to the Death room. I knocked on the door and heard a goofy voice call, "Come on in!"

I opened the door and we went in.

"Hey there Kaori, long time no see. How are you three doing? How's the soul hunting going?" Death asked. There were four others in the room. Death's own weapon, commonly known as Spirit, two girl that were obviously sisters and dressed alike the way Rai and Nikki did and a boy with black hair and the three white stripes that was only on one side of his hair that marked him as a Shinigami. He was staring at us as if he were calculating something.

"Done, now there are ten Death Scythes, three being actual scythes." Nikki said giving a peace sign similar to the way Death himself often did with a big smile on his face.

"Wonderful! Glad to hear it." Death said.

"No! Please don't replace me!" Spirit said.

"I'm not replacing you." Death said.

"Besides we like working with Kaori, no offence Death." Rai said.

"None taken. You three make a great team." He responded.

"Perfectly symmetrical!" The other meister, whom I assumed was none other than Death the Kid.

"What?" Nikki, Rai and I asked in unison as he got closer in a flash and stood before us with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

"Oh great." The elder sister of his weapons said.

"You three are standing perfectly symmetrical! Oh symmetry, beautiful symmetry!" He said excitedly.

"Um is it just me or does it look like he's about to have an excitement explosion?" Nikki asked.

"He's OCD with things being Symmetrical and even. Your weapons look just alike and the way you're standing it's perfectly symmetrical." The elder sister explained.

"Oh, okay." I answered. I knew Nikki was going to have fun with this and he sat on the floor to make it asymmetrical and said, "So something like this would bother you."

"No! You ruined it!" He said. I hit Nikki in the back of the head and said, "Stop being mean to the guy. Sorry about him, he likes to screw with people and play pranks or do anything to get a strong reaction from others, especially playing pranks. That's Nikki."

"I'm Rai." Rai said with a wave.

"And I'm Kaori." I said.

Death the Kid got up and said, "Hello I am Death the Kid, and these are my partners Liz and Patty."

"Nice to met you all." We said as Nikki stood again.

"So what brings you here besides your report?" Death asked.

"We want to register for classes." Rai said.

"But you two are already Death scythes, and Kaori is a two star meister now that she's finished making the two Death scythes. You have no need to be at the school." He said.

"There's always more that can be learned." The three of us said in unison.

"Alright then, but for Kaori to continue wielding two Death scythes she must pass one test to test her ability to fight without a weapon and become a three star." Death said.

"Can do." I said with a smile.

"How old are you anyways?" Spirit asked.

"I'm sixteen." I answered.

"Impressive, and what about you two?" He asked Rai and Nikki.

"Seventeen." They answered.

"A two star meister going on three and two death scythes before you're even an adult. Impressive, you three must make an excellent team." He commented.

"With a lot of free time on our hands." Rai and I said in unison.

"Yeah that makes a difference." Nikki said.

"Anyways here are your schedules and Kaori if you want to go ahead and take your test you may do that now right here in the Death room." Death said.

"Okay." I answered with a shrug.

"Very well I will call your opponent in." He said.

"So you're joining the academy even though you're about to take a test to determine weather you'll be a three star or not." Kid said.

"Yeah. There's always more to learn." I answered. Liz and Patty were talking to Rai and Nikki.

"Mind if I go out on a limb here?" I asked.

"What about?" He asked.

"You're use of two weapons." I answered.

"If you wish." He answered.

"You're obsessed with symmetry, yet Liz and Patty don't look very much alike, they're exactly alike in weapon form aren't they? Probably some kind of weapon you can use with one hand each to keep you balanced. Considering the apparent severity of your OCD you would likely not use them to fight if you had only one with you because then you would by asymmetrical." I said.

"That is correct, they are twin pistols in weapon form." He answered.

"Cool." I commented.

There was rattling and a small bang and a thud. I turned around to see someone fall, his rolling chair having gotten caught on the doorframe.

"Damn it. You called for me Lord Death." The man said. He had a screw in his head; a stitch theme about him and his soul was enormous and very strong. He was sadistic by nature and loved to dissect living beings but worked to keep that side of him in check.

"Yes, I would like you to meet Kaori, she's a two star meister and has two Death scythes but needs to prove that she can fight without weapons to continue being partners with them," Lord Death said.

"Very well." He said turning the screw in the side of his head.

"You have a decent sized soul, the same color as a witches soul, very interesting…it is very similar to a witches soul or a magical animals like a cat besides the music notes floating around, yet your personality reveals nothing about music, you're headstrong and stubborn so most likely you fight despite fear, but coupled with your headstrong attitude it would probably come off as reckless." He said.

"You have soul perception too. You gather data before making assumptions or fighting." I said.

"She's also allergic to Bullshit." Nikki said from the side. Stein briefly looked at him. Both of us waited to make a move.

"If both of us keep waiting for the other to make a move we'll never get this fight over with." I said bluntly.

"I agree." He said and came at me, still sitting in his rolling chair. I noticed his hand crackling with energy so he was likely using his soul wavelength to attack. He hit my side before I had time to move but I threw myself back, catching myself on the floor and pushed back up into a back handspring and landed on my feet and let myself slide a little bit.

"That had little affect on you. You must have a flexible soul as well." He said turning the screw.

"Yes." I answered and ran at him and hooked my foot on the bar of his chair and flipped it, knocking him out of the chair and kicking it away.

"The wheels were squeaking it was irritating." I said as he got up. We started fighting again. He managed to get his chair back so I used it to my own advantage and eventually he ditched it, quickly realizing that it was helping me more than him.

I jumped out of the way of an attack but ended up being right in place for another one that I wasn't prepared for. There was a blast and I was knocked into the far wall and knew it had cracked from the force. I fell to the floor with a gasp and sat on my hands and knees.

"Impressive. You are a decent fighter, especially since you're still getting up and using anything you can to your own advantage. You have a flexible soul but you cannot project your soul wavelength without a weapon." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Not too shabby yourself Professor Stein. Why are you holding back though?" I asked.

"Why are you?" He asked.

"Touché." I answered and we went back to fighting again. Neither of us holding back this time and it proved to be a challenge none the less and to be honest I'm surprised I was lasting this long, he was rumored to be the most powerful meister to ever graduate and it seemed to be true by how great of a fighter he is without a weapon, not to mention the fact that he didn't really need a weapon.

I tied my long gold-bronze hair back into a ponytail so it would be out of the way and we jumped back into the fighting. I knew I wouldn't win but that wasn't going to stop me from trying anyways. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Death the Kidd gushing about something symmetrical and had to crack a smile and was knocked off my feet. He grabbed my wrist.

"You have lovely skin, I would love to dissect you." He said.

"Yeah I got that vibe from your soul, but I'd rather not be cut open." I retorted and delivered a roundhouse kick. He ducked but my hand was free and that's what I was aiming for. I grabbed the screw and threw him to the ground. He grabbed my ankle and pulled it out from under me, at the same time he used his attack and it blasted me back into the wall again, higher than the first time I had hit the wall. I fell to the floor about ten feet below hard and slowly got up.

"I think you've proved that you can fight well without a weapon." He said.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Chapter 2 First Day of School

"Kaori! Hurry up!" I heard Rai and Nikki call in unison. I grabbed my bag and left my room meeting them at the door. The window was still open from when Nikki had tried to cook breakfast an hour ago and burned everything he was trying to cook. I quickly closed the window and locked it so no one could just stroll right in even if it still smelled like burned food.

"What possessed you to try and make breakfast?" I asked.

"I just wanted to do something useful." Nikki said shrugging.

"You ignore our offer to teach you to cook and then you nearly burn the place down trying to. Either let us teach you or don't try to cook." Rai said bluntly.

"But I don't like learning." Nikki wined.

"Then don't cook, do something else useful like help clean." I suggested.

"But cleaning is so boring." He wined.

"Then shut up about it." I said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Okay, okay, I'll learn how to cook." He said, I punched him and he fell a few feet away.

"Bullshit." Rai said simply as we kept walking leaving Nikki to catch up as he kept saying that it wasn't bullshit.

"I will hit you again, either shut up about house chores or change the subject." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh fine." He said and started talking about different pranks he was planning to pull on our teachers. Rai and I both ignored him and let him yammer on as we went up the stairs to see Maka, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty and three others we haven't met yet. One was Maka's weapon partner, also a scythe. The other two were partners and the one with blue spiky hair was overly self-absorbed while his weapon partner is accepting so of course she was perfect for him.

"So you're the new students everyone is talking about hu?" The blue haired guy said loudly.

"You're very self-absorbed, I bet it bothers you when the attention is on some random new students over you." I said bluntly.

"Hell yeah it does. You're a three star meister aren't you? The chick who created two Death scythes." He yelled.

"Yes. I'm Kaori. These are my partners Rai and Nikki." I said simply.

"Symmetrical again!" Death the Kid said standing in front of us with the same cute, but goofy look on his face.

"Oh hey Kid's right, even the surroundings behind you three are symmetrical. That's pretty weird." Maka said.

"Really?" I asked and turned around to see, she was right the sky behind us was symmetrical.

"Beautiful symmetry!" Kid said happily. He looked happier than Nikki after pulling a great prank.

"Looks like his head is about to pop or something." Rai said.

"Hey! How can you focus on him when a big star like me is here?" The blue haired guy shouted.

"Oh, I would say sorry but self-absorbed people irritate me so I'm really not sorry." I said bluntly.

"That's it you're just asking for a fight! Come on Tsubaki this is my chance to defeat a three star meister and two Death scythes!" He said. She just nodded and changed into one of her weapon forms.

"I really don't feel like fighting today, can we take a rain check?" I asked.

"Come on Kaori, let's just get this over with so he'll shut up." Rai said changing. Nikki did as well so I caught them and said, "Okay fine."

"Symmetry!" I heard Death the Kid exclaim and let a small giggle escape from amusement. The guy immediately ran at us to attack. He was very reckless wasn't he? Not that I could say much I was described as reckless a lot too.

He immediately started swinging the sword around and I dodged by simply backing away.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked while dodging and connected Rai and Nikki into a double-ended scythe.

"Who cares right now? This is a fight." He said.

"I care. I already know your weapons name, Tsubaki. What's yours?" I asked.

"Black Star." He answered and tried attacking again.

"Stop dodging and just finish this, we can't be late for class on our first day." Rai said.

"Your one to talk, last time we went to school you were always late or didn't show up." I countered.

"Whatever." He said.

"But you're right, I don't want to be late so let's finish this. Nikki?" I said.

"Let's do it." Nikki responded.

I disconnected Rai and Nikki and Rai changed back to human form.

"Soul resonance." Nikki and I said in unison.

"Roots." I said and roots broke free from below the concrete and wrapped around Black Star, pulling him to the ground. More were added when he started to break them until he couldn't move.

"I think this fight is over. Let's get to class." Rai said.

"Yeah." I agreed and used Nikki to cut the roots and return the cement and everything to normal and tossed him and he landed on the ground in human form while Black Star got up and pulled the last of the roots off him.

"I see your irritation of losing on your face. You're not a loser, you don't lose, so don't think of this as losing, think of it as practice, a learning experience. I certainly learned a lot about the great Black Star." I said to him.

"Yeah I am great and I'll beat you during our next fight." He said with a big triumphant smile.

"I look foreword to learning from it." I answered and we headed to the school.

"Hey anyone know where Professor Stein's room is?" Nikki asked, although I was sure he very well already knew where the room was. I had a suspicion that he had already planted something to prank with.

"Follow us, we have his class too." Maka said.

"So what's your name? I don't think we caught it." Rai asked the kid with white hair and red eyes.

"I'm Soul." He answered.

"That's cool, you're a weapon so you eat souls and your name is Soul." Nikki commented as we all walked.

"So how did you, Rai and Nikki come about to becoming a team? It is hard for three souls to work together like that." Maka asked.

"I'm not really sure, they're twins and have the kind of personalities that are opposites but fit like Yin and Yang so they already work together well. I'm really not sure how I fit in with them, but they're like my brothers, they gave me a home and they're my only family. I guess I admire and respect them. That's the only way I can think of how to fit in with them." I answered.

"Who are your parents?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have no memories of who I was before six years ago." I said shrugging.

"You don't have any memories of your childhood?" She asked.

"All I know is that I have weapon blood in me. Other than that the only family I know are Rai and Nikki, but I don't mind, I'm happy just the way things are." I said with a smile.

"Hey it's like the opposite of us. Her two weapons gave her a home while you gave us a home." Patty said to Kid with a smile.

"Yes. But I am curious to know what happened to her memories." Kid answered.

"Wonder if she suppressed them." Liz said.

"What do you mean sis?" Patty asked confused.

"If a person had suffered a great trauma in their lives then sometimes the brain will suppress or completely dumb all memories that could bring the traumatic memories back. It's rare but it happens." Kid explained.

"Why don't you ask her about it?" Patty asked.

"Patty, if she doesn't remember then it's likely that she couldn't answer why or if someone asked it could bring something back and cause her to remember and hurt. If she's happy then what's the point." Liz explained.

"Oh right, you're so smart sis." Patty said smiling.

"You can ask, others have already tried to bring my memories back, it's not going to work." I said turning around to face them.

"Eh, he, sorry." Kid said with a guilty expression that Liz shared for talking about me, literally, behind my back.

"It's okay, I'm a very curious and nosy person myself. I don't care if people talk about me unless it's something untrue." I answered with a small smile.

We made it to the classroom and took a seat. I sat between Kid and Nikki with Rai on the other side of Nikki.

Stein rolled in and the chair got caught on the doorframe and he fell and slid in, faster than what seemed normal and hit the opposite wall with a crash.

"Well that was certainly new." Kid said.

Stein got up and said, "It seems someone slicked the floor."

I instinctively hit Nikki upside the head.

"Ow! How do you know it was me?" He argued.

"Because Kid just said that was new and you're the only one of us three new kids that would do that. Besides I smelled your guilt since you asked about where the classroom was." I said.

"Damn I can never get away with anything with you and Rai around." He mumbled.

"I'll let it go for now." Stein said dusting himself off and sat in his chair again and started class. I sat and took notes like most of the other students. Every so often Stein would go off topic to discuss dissecting something or other. The students were obviously use to this by now so I just let it go over my head as well. Wonder how well he did back when Asura's madness was spreading. I wondered.

Nikki disappeared with Soul and Black Star after class and I was sure they were up to no good.

"Those three are going to end up turning the school upside down together." Rai commented watching them run off.

"Hey! Rai come join us!" Soul called to him.

"You should go, it could be entertaining, especially if they get hurt." I said.

"Hm, good point, see you at home then." Rai said and headed off. The second half of the day we had separate classes weapons had their own together and meisters had theirs, although I was sure Black Star would skip.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki went off to work on something in the library, I'm pretty sure she was going to help them study leaving Maka, Death the Kid, Crona and myself to go to lunch together.

I met Crona through Maka after class, clearly he was still working on self-confidence but I could tell it was rock bottom before so he was improving.

"Hey did anyone get the assignment written down? I forgot what page we were supposed to be reading." Maka asked. I pulled out my planner and flipped to the right day and said, "We need to read chapter nine and answer the questions at the end out of the book." She wrote it down and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." I said and made a move to close my planner but it was no longer under my hand but in Kid's and he looked at it, analyzing it, or so it seemed to me.

"Um is there something wrong with my planner?" I asked.

"Your handwriting. It's so neat and perfect." He said with a similar gleam in his eyes that said he found something symmetrical. Normally someone that OCD would annoy me and I would have long ago hit him, but with Kid, I just found it funny or adorable.

"I don't believe in perfection but hey whatever floats your boat." I answered with a shrug. I wasn't even sure he was listening; he was still staring at my neat handwriting.

"Can I have my planner back, I kind of need it to write other class assignments." I said.

"How do you write so neatly?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know I just do." I answered, slightly confused. I suppose he couldn't obsess over the symmetry of writing, that would be absurd, but making it as neat as possible is another story.

"You'll get use to the OCD." Maka said.

"It doesn't bother me I just need my planner back at some point before the end of lunch." I answered with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3: Food and Elemental Weapons

Chapter 3 Food and Elemental Weapons

Our first week went relatively smooth… or at least as smooth as it could get with living with a guy like Nikki. He's already been punished for his pranks on Sid and other teachers. Of course they wouldn't expel him since he didn't actually need to be in school and, of course, being a Death scythe, they really didn't dare, or most of them didn't. Obviously Stein and Sid were exceptions.

"Hey we're going to the park tomorrow, anyone want to join us? We're bringing food." I asked at lunch on Friday.

"Sure." Tsubaki said.

"Free food? I'm in." Black Star said.

"We'll be there." Maka said addressing herself and Soul.

"Um, sure, that sounds fun." Crona said.

"Sounds like fun." Kid said.

"Yeah." Liz and Patty said in unison, although Patty's way of saying it was, of course, much more enthusiastic.

"Great." I said and we discussed meeting places and times. Once it was worked out we finished eating and headed to classes.

I immediately started making food when we got home after school. If everyone planned on coming then we would need a lot of food. Tsubaki, Kid, Maka and Crona had insisted that they help me so the four of them came home with me to help while Liz and Patty went on home and Rai, Nikki, Soul and Black Star went around town to get things we needed that we were low on.

"You all don't have to help." I said as we walked down the street.

"You've said that already." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Seven times now." Maka added.

"Really? You've been counting?" I asked.

"Seven? No it can't be seven it has to be eight!" Kid said dramatically, although since it was him, it wasn't exactly considered dramatic if you knew him.

"Because it can be divided up evenly?" I guessed.

"And if you look at the actual number itself it is symmetrical both vertically and horizontally. Please just say that once more time to make it eight!" He said. I didn't notice that he was on the ground until he had grabbed my ankle while begging me to say it one more time.

"You all don't have to help." I said, even if his begging was pretty adorable.

"There." He said with a satisfied smile and got up.

I unlocked the door and we headed inside. I wasn't exactly sure how we would all be able to cook and make food at once since our house wasn't very big and that meant that the kitchen wasn't either. Somehow we were making it work. Of course Kid had to check that everything was cut or made neat and symmetrical but Tsubaki worked with him on that so he wouldn't be freaking out so much.

He fell over after about two hours because he couldn't get the shape of an onigiri (rice ball with some kind of filling, often held with seaweed, or wrapped in seaweed) exactly right. I picked up the one he had been trying to get right, fixed it and put it with the others. I looked to see where he fell to find that he had passed out.

"Can someone help me move him?" I asked.

"Sure." Tsubaki said and we moved him to the living room and put him on the couch. Once he was settled we went back to cooking and putting food together.

"Such perfect symmetry!" We heard from the living room.

"Sounds like Kid is up again." Maka said while she and Crona made cookies. Half the time Crona had to beat Ragnarok with a wooden spoon to keep him from eating everything.

"Come on Crona I'm hungry!" Ragnarok wined. I immediately hit the black dude in the side of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" He snapped.

"Sorry when I detect Bullshit it triggers an involuntary response that turns into a punch to the face. You're made from black blood and you're a part of Crona, if he's not hungry then you're not. You just like to eat." I answered.

"No wonder Rai and Nikki say you're allergic to Bullshit." Maka said.

"You're living room is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid said bursting into the kitchen.

"Um, okay." I said blinking with a blank look on my face. I wasn't sure what to say to that or how to react to it. He didn't seem to expect me to so I didn't and continued to help fix food. After another hour we decided to stop and ate dinner together after Rai, Nikki, Soul and Black Star came back.

"Why are you guys making so much food?" Rai asked.

"Because at least half of us are black holes when eating." Maka answered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I commented.

"So where did you three move from?" Tsubaki asked.

"France." Rai answered.

"You lived in France?" Maka asked.

"For a little bit." I answered.

"How often have you moved?" Soul asked.

"Too many to count, that's why we were able to get all the souls we did because we kept moving and finding keishin eggs that were on the list and stuff." Rai answered.

"And we had way too much time on our hands." I added.

"But it is still very impressive to turn two weapons into Death scythes at our ages. It's one thing if it's one weapon, but two it significantly more difficult." Maka said.

"Not really, we had time to train and collect them without school." Nikki said.

"You three don't give yourselves enough credit." Liz said.

"I'm curious about what you had done on Monday to keep Black Star at bay with the roots." Soul said.

"Well Nikki and Rai are unique. Elemental weapons, and becoming Death scythes just made it easier for them and their meister, or meisters." I said.

"Elemental weapons? That's very rare. Maybe only one every few hundred years comes around and we have two among us. Many would kill to have an elemental weapon as their partner and none have lived long enough to become Death scythes because people usually found out almost immediately and fought for them." Kid said.

"How could someone find out so quickly?" Nikki asked.

"It's usually an obvious thing when they're born, word spreads. This should stay secret before the wrong people find out and try to use you two." He explained.

"But we aren't like Excalibur, we can't match with anyone so that would be pointless, and there's not any other meister I would work with besides Kaori unless it was a friend." Rai said.

"Yeah I don't think there's anyone I would rather be my partner either." Nikki added thoughtfully.

"Aw I feel special." I said.

"Hard to break up a team when you've found the right partner, or partners." Soul commented.

"Just be careful. Many have been killed because of one elemental weapon." Kid said.

"We'll be fine." Rai said.

"Of course you and your bother would be fine, it's Kaori that would be the one getting killed. She's your meister." Liz said.

"This is turning to a serious and depressing sounding topic, let's change the subject." Nikki and I said in unison.

We changed the subject to tomorrow's day at the park on various things we could do.

"We should play basketball." Soul said.

"What? But I don't know how to play!" Maka argued.

"We won't make you be a captain this time. I think Kid and Kaori should be captains." Black Star said.

"Me? Why me? I can't play basketball, ask Rai and Nikki I'm lousy at sports." I said.

"She really is." Rai agreed.

"If Kid's team loses we all move everything in his house two centimeters. If Kaori's team loses then…." Soul said thinking about it.

"If Kid's team loses we move everything in his house two centimeters. If Kaori's team loses then she has to go through a maze of mirrors." Nikki said.

"What?" We both demanded.

"What's so bad about a maze of mirrors?" Black Star demanded.

"I'm no good with direction, I always get hopelessly lost all the time. I can't even get through a random maze in the park on my own, let alone one with mirrors everywhere." I said with a sigh.

"It'll be funny." Rai said. I shot him a glare.

"Okay then, now I think it should be boys verses girls with one of the boys as a referee." Liz said.

"I'll ref." Rai said.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day. Hey it'll be a warm day tomorrow why don't we go swimming in the river too?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Okay." We all agreed.

"Hey, Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki. Why don't we go on a walk, I'm still learning my way around, could you girls help me?" I asked thinking of an idea.

"Sure." They said getting up.

"What? Why can't we go? Why are you suddenly being sexist all of a sudden?" Nikki asked. I threw the closest item at him, which turned out to be a spatula and said, "I live with two boys, I want some girl time every once in a while."

"Okay, okay." He said rubbing his head where it hit him.

Once outside and down the road I said," So I think practice is in order."

"I thought you wanted to be shown the city." Maka said.

"Well yeah at some point but we have a basketball game against the boys tomorrow and Maka doesn't even know how to play and I need practice if we want to beat them." I explained.

"I'll finally get to learn how to play the game?" Maka asked. I nodded. She smiled and we walked to a court nearby and first taught her the game and then started to practice for an hour or so. I had to admit when Maka learned the game she was pretty good. Actually a four year old played better than me but Nikki could play basketball well and Maka was getting better the more she played.

We headed back to the house to see that everything besides the kitchen in sight was trashed. Crona, Rai and Kid were nowhere to be seen but Nikki, Soul and Black Star were playing a card game.

"What the hell happened here?" I demanded.

"Oh, sorry we got carried away." Nikki said.

"With what?" I demanded angrily.

"Um, a game, me and Black Star had an argument about it and got into a little fight, Kid flipped shit over the destruction of the symmetry over the room or something so Rai and Crona took him to your room and we got to playing the game again." Nikki explained.

"All three of you get out, either go and trash Nikki's room or get out and play that game somewhere else. Go food shopping or something just get out of here so I can clean up this mess." I said blankly.

"We can he-

"No! Get out. Get out before I throw all three of you out at once. I appreciate the offer but no, go play your game outside or in Nikki's room." I said, no emotion in my voice while saying all of this.

"Fine, come on." Nikki said and the three went out the door and took the stairs up to the roof.

I started to clean up and the other girls immediately started to help even though I insisted that I could do it fine on my own. Soul, Maka, Crona, Tsubaki and Black Star went home after that so Liz and I went to my room while Patty watched TV.

"Hey, is Kid okay now? The room is fixed." I said and I know Liz and I both had the same WTF? kind of expression when we stepped into the room. Kid was just fine it seemed, but he was going insane with delight over the neatness and apparent symmetry that my room held. Personally I didn't see it but maybe that was because I never cared enough to notice.

"He's been like that since he woke up and looked around, asking whose room we were in, although I don't think he heard me when I answered." Rai said.

"Weird how it seems everything around you is symmetrical. Watch out he may never leave if he starts to notice that." Liz said.

"I don't think it's everything, just a few coincidences here and there." I said.

"I hope he starts to get use to it, I couldn't handle him like this all the time." Liz said. I shrugged and said, "I find it rather entertaining, and besides he's smiling, he's cuter when he smiles."


	4. Chapter 4: A Day in the Park

Chapter 4 A Day in the Park

Maka and Tsubaki showed up at about ten the next morning to help carry things to the park and by the time we got to the meeting place, a square in the area, Crona, Liz, Kid, Patty, Soul and Black Star were already there waiting and helped carry things as we walked to the park until suddenly we heard.

"I should die!"

We turned to see that it was Kid and I was immediately ready to smack him for saying such a thing.

"What is it now Kid?" Liz asked.

"I think I forgot to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle." He said lying facedown on the ground sprawled out.

"What? Again you think this? You always do, you never forget. You didn't last time you were worried about it either!" Liz said while Patty laughed.

"You say that you should die because of that? If I ever hear you say that you should die then I will drop kick you right into the moon's mouth. If you always fold the toilet paper then it will be folded when you go check. We all know it's folded, you're the only one worried about it so get you're ass up out of that asymmetrical sprawled position and let's go." I said.

He noticed how he was sprawled on the ground and said, "Oh no! I don't deserve to take over my father's position! What kind of Grim Reaper am I for my asymmetrical ways! I don't deserve to live!" He said, now standing. I slapped him across the face and he, as well as everyone else stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't say things like that about yourself. You're going to be the best Grim Reaper ever. Don't you dare say that you should die or that you don't deserve to live. Get a hold of yourself, you are perfect the way you are so let's go to the park and not think about imperfection and perfection and just have fun. Worry about that stuff when you get home." I said to him.

"You're right. I'm being stupid. Of course I folded the tip of the toilet paper, how could I have been worried about that. Come let's go.' He said calm now.

Liz had an expression of complete disbelief and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I just told him like it is, guess being forceful helped him think straight." I said with a shrug and we all got moving again.

"Hu." She answered and followed.

We found a good spot to lay out the blankets. Tsubaki and I laid them out because if someone else had, like Nikki, Black Star or Soul, it would have been purposely laid out to freak Kid out. We then started to lay everything out and sat down to eat.

"So are you girls ready to lose?" Black Star asked.

I looked at the other girls and we all had a similar knowing smile and I said, "We're ready to play a good game of basketball."

"Those smiles suggest that they actually know what they're doing." Rai said, even though he wasn't even looking at anyone.

"Yes, you're right. More confidence, even in Maka who doesn't know how to play the game." Kid said and added, "Or does she?"

"Who knows? Let's just have a fun game. Next time we should play kickball." Liz said. Patty giggled and said, "We know!"

"Leave it as a surprise Patty." Liz said to her. She saluted with a smile and said, "Okay!"

We continued to eat and talk, getting to know each other better even though we had plenty throughout the week at lunch or during classes.

"Let's go play some basketball!" Black Star said jumping up and running around.

"But we just ate, we need to wait until our food as settled." Tsubaki said and her point was proven about a minute later when he got a bad cramp from running around so much at once and laid face-down in the grass until the pain subsided.

Soul, Black Star, Nikki, Patty and Tsubaki started to play a card game while Crona, Rai and Liz watched and ate deserts.

"So read any good books lately?" I asked Kid and Maka.

"Actually yes." Maka said.

"What book?" I asked, she read the title but I had never heard of the book nor had Kid so she told us a little bit about it.

"Interesting, where did you get it?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, it was a gift from Papa." She answered.

"So he got the present instead of Blair this time?" I asked teasingly. She made a disgusted face and said, "Yeah. That was a really stupid move on his part, sending Blair to get me a present for him."

"Agreed." Kid and I said in unison.

"Have Rai and Nikki met Blair yet?" Kid asked.

"No and I don't plan on letting Nikki meet her if I can help it." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"He's a little perverted. I don't need Blair to make that worse by coming home with us and attacking him with her boobs." I said. Wednesday was the day I had met Blair. Maka, Kid and I were helping Black Star with a paper that he hadn't even started on for our meisters class when Soul wandered in and sat in a chair. A few minutes later Blair came in and tried to have fun with him and started shoving her boobs in his face. There are some things you can never un-see no matter how much you want to be able to.

"Ah, well that makes sense but knowing her, she'll go out of her way to meet both of them." Maka said.

"Yeah but I can prolong it right? But she does seem like a good friend despite the fact that she's a shameless horny cat." I said.

Maka and Kid both stared at me for being so blunt about my description.

"What? Don't tell me no one else wasn't thinking the same thing. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it." I said shrugging thinking, _Yay for Pirates of the Caribbean references, wonder if anyone noticed._

"You're right I suppose, I was thinking something similar, of course not nearly as open and blunt as the way you put it, but something very similar nonetheless." Kid said.

"Yeah." Maka agreed.

"What can I say? I'm blunt, someone has to be the one who says it like it is and says what everyone is thinking." I said shrugging.

"I guess so, no one around really does that, not on a regular basis at least." Maka said.

"Lets go play a game of basketball! Are you girls ready to lose?" Black Star asked.

"Like Liz said, let's just play a fun game and see what happens." I said getting up and we all put everything away, well all of us besides Black Star, Patty and Nikki. It was best that they stay out of the way anyways. If they tried to help, something would be bound to go wrong. Only they could succeed in doing something like get the blankets set on fire without even needing a flame or something like that.

We moved to a court with Soul carrying the ball. Rai stood off to the side to be the referee and we started playing. At first it looked like the boys were going to win until Maka and I started to get the hang of playing again and we caught up. By the end of the game we needed a tiebreaker.

"So another round or should we try something else?" Maka asked.

"I think just Kid and Kaori should participate in the tiebreaker." Nikki said.

"Let's flip a coin." Rai said pulling out a coin.

"It's a normal coin right? Not one of those coins with either heads or tails on both sides right?" Maka asked. He showed us the coin it was a plain coin.

"Call it in the air." He said and flicked it so it flipped up into the air.

"Heads." Kid said.

"Tails." I said at the same time. It landed in Rai's hand and he turned it over and showed us the coin. It was tails, thank God.

"No! The symmetry of my house will be ruined!" Kid said on his hands and knees on the ground.

"Damn. I was hoping we could ditch Kaori in a maze." Nikki said.

"You people are so mean. Poor Kid." I said and sat next to him.

"Seems to me that Kaori likes Kid." I heard Nikki tease. I ignored him and it seemed that Kid didn't even hear, thank God…again.

"It'll be okay Kid." I said.

"No it won't my whole house will be unsymmetrical." He said.

"But it is not right now. I'll help you put it back, if you want the help that is." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes of course. Personally I think the whole punish the captain thing is stupid so if you would like me to help I would be more than happy to help set your house back in order." I said.

"Thank you, but still my house. Damn it… depressed… die." He said. Even acting crazy about lack of symmetry, Death the Kid was still really cute. I have no shame in thinking so, of course I wouldn't say around certain people, like Rai or Nikki, being boys they probably wouldn't even care.

"But it hasn't happened yet, you're house is still in perfect order like always. Just remember your house is still perfectly symmetrical." I said.

He took a deep breath and said, "You're right. I'm acting like an idiot."

I smiled and said, "Come on let's go swimming."

We got up off the ground and joined the others.

"How did you do that?" Liz asked me.

"How did I do what?" I asked confused.

"You got him to snap out of it just by talking to him. Only Patty's pep talk can get him over it that fast, and he's not even over it then." She said.

"I don't know I guess it's because I offered to help him put his house back in order." I answered as we went to the bathrooms to change and headed over to the river.

Black Star, Soul, Nikki and Rai immediately jumped into the water while Maka, Tsubaki and Crona walked in carefully. Liz laid out on a towel to tan and Patty went into the water after a fish while Kid stood on a rock by the water staring at it with his calculating expression.

"Hey Kid, what's wrong? Do you not like to swim?" I asked him.

"There's mud and sand in the water. And fish." He said.

"So? What's a little bit of mud or sand on your feet? And the fish will leave you alone. That's part of the fun of swimming in a river or lake; you enjoy the nature and have the fun of swimming. It's like going swimming in the ocean. Don't you go to the beach and swim there?" I asked.

"Well yes." He answered.

"River's are cleaner, there's less fish there and the water is always running to things don't gather. You'll be okay." I said.

"You're right, I'm being stupid." He said and slowly walked into the water. I waited until he was in the water and out of the way before grabbing the rope swing next to me and jumped into the water the way the other boys had done. When I came back up I noticed that I had splashed Kid and Tsubaki. Kid just had a blank expression and Tsubaki giggled.

"Come on Liz don't be a loser and just tan the entire time." Rai called to her. She opened one eye in acknowledgement but didn't come into the water. She stayed where she was. He shrugged and said, "Oh well."

"So the next time we come outside together we're playing kickball?" Tsubaki asked as we all walked back home from the park two hours later.

"If everyone else wants to." I answered.

"Play kickball?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, next time we have a get together like this." Maka explained. Crona rubbed his arm nervously and said, "I've never played kickball."

"It's easy. We'll explain it and teach you how to play before we play a game." Rai said to him. Maka was in disbelief and said, "What? No one told me until yesterday how to play basketball!" Nikki pointed at me, his finger so close I had to go cross eyed to keep it in sight and declared, "Ha! I knew it! You weren't touring the city you were practicing basketball!" I slapped his hand away and argued, "So what? It's not fair that one of our players didn't know the game when all of you did!"

"No one specified on weather or not we could or could not practice." Tsubaki said. Black Star looked appalled and asked, "You're taking their side?"

"Of course. I was on their team and you were being unfair last time by throwing Maka to the sharks." She answered with a light shrug.

I started to go to our house but Nikki pulled me back, which confused me, "What are you doing?" I asked

"We are going to carry out Kid's punishment right now. Since you plan to help him you can stay locked out of the house with him." He explained.

Black Star kept Kid from getting to the house first by holding him back at the back of the group while Nikki just pulled me along side them. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes thinking, Poor Kid.

**Me:** Okay so I've been reading the manga and noticed that in it Crona is female, not male the way he is in the anime. Obviously I am using the male version, one because I'm used to Crona being male, and two, so far I like Crona slightly better male, so yeah just thought I'd make note of that.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Brews

Chapter 5 Trouble Brews

Sunlight peeked through the curtains. I could have sworn they were closed all the way but it seemed I was wrong. I pulled the covers over my head and wrapped my arms around one of the pillows, burying myself deeper in my bed to go back to sleep. It seemed the world did not want me to sleep. The minute I had actually started to fall asleep was the minute the sun peeked through, waking me up. Next my alarm blared through the room. Normally it scared me half to death (so if it scared me twice I guess it scared me to death), but since I was already awake it was just something blaring loudly and being annoying.

"Turn off your stupid alarm will yah?" Rai shouted hitting the wall in the room next to mine. Nikki burst through the door and jumped on my bed.

"Get up Kaori! Have to go to school!" He shouted in my ear.

"Go away, I want to sleep." I said, I also didn't know if I could face Kid after what happened earlier this morning.

"What time did you get back?" Rai asked from the bedside. He turned off the alarm and threw open the curtains.

"Um…three or four. I think." I answered.

"It took that long to help Kid put the house back in order?" He asked.

"Yes. You screwed up the entire place; it's easier with like six people than it is to put it back in order with just two. That is a big ass house he lives in." I said.

"That's what you get for being so nice." Nikki said and jumped on the bed next to me. He was like a child in my opinion. If Rai or myself were not up before he was then he put it upon himself to barge into our rooms and wake us up in any way he felt was appropriate for the day. The last time he woke me up was in the middle of winter and he stupidly thought it was appropriate to wake me up with ice water. I think it is safe to say that he won't be doing that again.

"Oh…shut up." I mumbled.

Nikki stopped jumping but landing right on me. Lucky for me he didn't actually jump directly on me, just fell while sprawling out and was now laying on me, sort of like the large Saint Bernard's who think they're lap dogs.

"Get off me Nikki!" I half shouted in his face.

"Not until I know you're going to get up." He said.

"You really should get off Kaori, you look like you're either going to sleep on her or you're going to try to rape her." Rai said.

"You are a sick person if that is what you see kyoudai*." Nikki said to make fun of him, since Rai was not the pervert of the two (*brother).

"Who cares, what it looks like just get off me! You're squishing me and I cannot push you off." I said.

"Good so it makes it easier to do this." Nikki said wrapping his arms around me like a hug and rolled over on the other side of the bed and dropped me on the floor.

"Ow. Nikki you ass!" I said getting up.

"Uh oh." He said and jumped off the bed and raced out the door. I chased after him with the closest thing I had to hit him with, a candleholder.

Rai rolled his eyes with a sigh muttering, "Just another typical morning."

Nikki practically dragged me out of the house and to school. I resisted the whole way too. I wanted to go back to bed. I know it's my own fault for wanting to help Kid put his house back in order but it was also the fault of those who screwed up the order of his house. They could have at least waited until it wasn't a school night to do something like that to someone as OCD as Kid.

I took my seat and put my head on the table, but not before noticing that Kid also had his head on his desk, obviously equally, if not more so, sleepy. If I had to guess he didn't get any sleep even after he went to bed just as I hadn't, by the looks of him.

"Kid didn't get any sleep either?" Rai asked Liz.

"No, I don't think he slept at all." Liz answered and added, "But we couldn't afford to let him miss school."

"Yeah, Nikki drug Kaori here. You'd think that if they finished at about three or four they would have been able to get an hour or so of sleep at least." He commented.

"Kid seems troubled to me." Liz said looking at her sleepy OCD meister.

"Yeah, she won't express it but Kaori seems bothered by something as well." Rai commented poking me in the side of the head.

"I'm awake, I can hear everything you're saying." I said.

"As am I Liz." Kid said from his seat. Of course even if we were asleep we would have likely woke up since Rai was on my right, Kid on my left and Liz on his left. To put it more simply the two were talking over our heads.

"Oh, whoops." The two said in unison but I was sure they were snickering over our heads.

I thought back on earlier in the morning, at about one in the morning. We had just finished Kid's room and had only the kitchen and two guest rooms plus their bathrooms left to fix but we needed a break so we sat on Kid's bed for a few minutes that had turned into an hour, an hour of sleeping.

We had started out just sitting and talking about everything and nothing of real importance besides simply to know each other. I couldn't even remember when we had fallen asleep. We had been talking for ten or fifteen minutes and the next thing we knew I woke up about an hour later to find a hand on my left shoulder and the right hand further down my left arm. On the middle fingers was one right each with three rings and a mask like Death's on it. The next thing I had noticed was what my head was resting on.

It was Kid's chest. His arms were wrapped around me and my head was resting on his chest while my left arm was resting on his torso. I was glad that my face rarely became red when I was embarrassed, well I had to be really embarrassed for that, but usually it was my neck and ears that heated up from embarrassment and my hair easily hid that. Although right now, I was pretty damn sure my face was just as red as my neck and ears.

I slowly started to get up, hoping not to disturb him. If he continued to sleep then I could finish fixing the symmetry of the other rooms for him. Unfortunately for both of us, he woke up. It took a second for it to process that we had ended up sleeping so close and, to be blunt, cuddling, but when it did I noticed his face turn red as well.

"Um, we should finish fixing the other rooms." I said immediately getting up and off the bed. He did as well and smoothed out the wrinkles we had made on the bed. I dashed out of the room and went to one of the messed up guest rooms and got to fixing. We had avoided each other a good bit of the rest of the time of fixing the house until we finished the kitchen together and before I had left.

"Thanks for the help. I can sleep easily now. Be careful going home." Kid said before I left.

"No problem, see you later." I replied and had headed home. After having gone to bed I quickly realized that sleep was not going to claim my mind even if I so desperately wanted it to. That scene had kept playing through my mind. I didn't mind it, waking up the way we had was comforting to me. It still brought a blush just thinking back on it, but that was more of because I really liked being so close to Kid.

"Kid! Kaori! Class is not for sleeping." Professor Stein called, snapping me from my thoughts. I sat up and said, "Sorry."

"Sorry Professor." Kid said.

"Are you both sick or something? I know how we can check." He said with the gleam in his eyes that suggested dissection.

"How would simple dissection help find out if we're sick? I'm pretty sure we'd know if we were sick." I replied.

"They're just tired Professor. They were up all night returning Kid's house back to normal." Maka explained. I could see a slight amused smirk playing on her lips. Even Maka found Kid's punishment amusing; especially the fact that I had willingly chose to stay up all-well most of the night (of course only Kid and I know about that as far as I know) to help Kid return the symmetry and neatness of each room in the mansion.

"Back to normal? Did someone mess something up?" He asked. He got his answer when Soul, Nikki, Black Star and Patty laughing while Liz, Maka, Rai and even Tsubaki cracking amused smiles.

"Did all of you move things in Kid's house?" He asked them.

"Oh yeah! It was so fun. I swear Kid had a heart attack when we finally let him into the house when we finished." Black Star said.

"You are horrible." He commented.

"Says you. But yes they are." I said.

"What do you mean 'says you'?" He asked adjusting his glasses and a flash crossed over them.

"Well considering you're slightly more sadistic than the average person, or you're more open about it than others, you don't really have room to talk about being horrible." I explained.

"I suppose you're right, but I'm a scientist, I like experimenting." He said.

"Nothing wrong with that but you seem to like to cut things open too much. What if one of your subjects wakes up in the middle of you cutting them? That would hurt and it would be very bad." I commented.

"Numbing." He answered.

"Okay you two are making me want to vomit, please stop talking about this." Nikki said. His face just as pale as his hair, which was saying a lot since his and Rai's hair was almost as white as Soul's. His face was giving a slight green hue to it from being the slightly squeamish person. He could easily stand to see something like that, but when someone was talking about it, or talking about blood without him seeing it, it didn't go over well with Nikki.

Rai and I were different, it didn't bother us at all, honestly, Rai and I were both fascinated by various weapons and what they were used for as well as interested in the creativity that medieval torture devices held. The people who invented those things were very creative in a sadistic way. Of course neither of us would ever use something like that, we both just find things like that interesting on a random side note sort of thing.

I shrugged and pulled out a different notebook from the one I had for class. This one had staffs on it, on every page. It was typically for music classes but this school didn't have things like that, unfortunately.

I started to draw notes where I wanted them while Professor Stein continued to teach. Kid went back to sleep and the others went back to taking notes.

Stein grabbed my attention when he mentioned the second kishin; it seemed to wake Kid up as well.

"But Professor Stein wasn't there only one kishin? Ashura?" Tsubaki asked.

"He was the first kishin. There was a second. No one knows his name or how he came about but he tried to spread violence, something that doesn't spread as much as Ashura's madness but all the more dangerous and hard to get rid of. Once a person believes that violence is always the best way to solve the problem, it's hard to change their minds even after he's gone. He had a weapon partner as well and had a witch freeze his partner in weapon form, but Lord Death freed him and he died and the spread of violence slowed enough so that he could be killed." He explained.

"How is it that his weapon partner helped spread the violence faster than it already would have?" Rai asked.

"His partner was known as an elemental weapon, her's was water I believe. I'm sure a few of you are familiar with that." He said, for those who didn't know about them he explained and finished with, "They are very rare and to someone who is a meister of an elemental weapon, the second kishin will try to kill you for your weapon partner. He was never gone the way Ashura is, so there is always the chance for him to return." He explained.

"So you think he's growing stronger again?" Liz asked.

"Yes. I think he senses the presence of another elemental weapon and may try to manipulate a witch or a magical person to help." The sadistic professor explained.

The bell rang.

"Well for now don't be too worried about it." He said as students filed out.

"Maka, can your team stay behind. You too Kaori, Rai and Nikki." Stein said so all eleven of us hung back. Once all of the other students were gone.

"You know of the two new elemental weapons don't you?" He asked us.

"Well obviously you know." I said.

"Can you tell with their souls?" Maka asked.

"If you know what to look for you can tell." Stein said.

"Does this kishin know what to look for?" Soul asked.

"Yes, having worked with one, he can find others just as you could Kaori. Kid can and Maka could learn how to tell the difference. Currently as far as anyone knows besides Lord Death and all of us there are no elemental weapons today, but this kishin senses their presence, has ever since you two were born. He's tried to be revived last time there was one, but he failed. Now there are two, as far as we know, so he'll likely try harder." He explained.


	6. Chapter 6: Practice

Chapter 6 Practice

It was about a month before we could all go spend a day off of school together. Stein had added Nikki, Rai and myself to Maka's team so most of our time was spent practicing on resonating as a group of four.

"Professor Stein, not that I mind another member to the team, but why our team?" Maka asked after practice on the Friday of our (Rai, Nikki and mine) fifth week in the city.

"You all make a good team and in just one week you all have become good friends, now after five weeks it's as if the three have always been here and you could immediately resonate together after the first try. Kaori's soul is flexible and fits well into the group as well as her and her partners personalities fit well with the group." Stein said. Even out in the woods where we have been practicing Stein still had his rolling chair with him. How he could get around in it all the time I will never know.

"So you put us on this team because we were already friends." I said bluntly.

"Generally yes that was the reason, but also because you could." He said and rolled away.

"Hey I'm not arguing, no other team I'd rather work with." Nikki said, his image flashing in the left blade, running a hand through his pale blonde hair.

"Agreed." Rai and I responded in unison.

"And we're glad to have you three on the team." Maka said with a smile. I smiled and an image of Rai and Nikki appeared on the blades with a smile too.

"What about Crona?" I asked.

"Crona had joined Ox Ford's team about a year ago. They're also helping him break out of his shell. They've also been busy, lately, being sent on a lot of missions while we work on the adjustment to the team.

Our weapon partners changed back and we sat and ate, sitting in a circle as if we were little about to play Duck Duck Goose or something.

"So the parent's night to end the year is coming up, who all is bringing their parents?" Liz asked, directing her question to Rai, Nikki and myself. Of course she would have already known if her other friends were or not.

"Our parents are coming back into the city for it." Rai said. I just continued to eat and didn't respond.

"What about you Kaori?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hu? Oh I don't know my family." I said with a shrug.

"You don't? Why not?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, I lost my memories of my childhood. Woke up in an alleyway of Death city knowing only my name and instinctively my abilities like soul perception and that I was a meister. Rai and Nikki found me and they've been my family ever since." I explained briefly. It's not like the story would be any more detailed since that was exactly what happened. Nothing more than that, just the simple story.

"Yeah looking at our parents it's obvious that she's not in the immediate family." Nikki said indicating his and his brother identical looks with their shoulder length pale blonde hair, almost as light as Soul's hair actually, but had a similar style to Spirits, and their dark brown eyes and pale skin and then indicated my long shiny bronze hair, emerald eyes and slightly tanner skin. When they meet Rai and Nikki's parents it would be obviously that I was definitely not related since both of their parents were tall. They themselves standing at about five foot ten inches and their mom being the shorter one of the family standing at five foot seven while I was six inches shorter than Rai or Nikki, and both of them consistently reminded me of that fact. Especially since I hadn't grown one inch since I was thirteen while the two of them still have some more growing to do.

They got their hair from their dad and their complexion and eyes from their mom who had black hair and their dad had blue eyes. I was obviously not a blood relative, or at least not in the immediate family.

"Weird." She commented and changed the subject, judging that there was nothing more to tell.

"So only two weeks left for this school year. A month off of school." Nikki said.

"Thank God." Black Star said.

"But school is fun." Maka said.

"Says the bookworm who loves exams." Soul pointed out.

"Who cares about school right now, lets talk about the kickball game we're doing this week!" Black Star said.

"I think Kaori should be one of the captains again, same punishment if she loses." Nikki said.

"Aw come on!" I argued.

"And Black Star should be the other captain, if his team loses everyone is permitted to completely ignore him for an entire day. Absolutely no acknowledgement of his presence or existence." Maka said.

"Within reason, like if there was a mission or danger there will have to be an exception." I cut in.

"Then there needs to be an exception to yours, of you are still lost after one hour, and I mean incredibly lost, then someone can go in to help you if they want." Tsubaki said I gave her a grateful smile.

"So we just lock Tsubaki, Maka, Crona, Liz and Rai in a room to keep them from doing so." Nikki said. I punched him in the side of the head.

"Damn it Kaori that wasn't any bullshit!" He said.

"It doesn't have to be for me to hit you! Stop being so mean!" I snapped back.

"I'm only being mean because I love you my darling little sister! It's what I do." He said yanking me into a hug, a very tight hug at that.

"Nikki! Let go!" I said trying to push him away.

"Not until you forgive me!" He said.

"No! You're an ass." I said crossing my arms over my chest and he hugged me tighter. For being slim he was strong and sturdy, just like Rai, but Rai didn't crush me in a hug.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you let me go!" I gasped out.

"Why didn't you just wiggle out, you're tiny enough to do so." Rai asked.

"Her boobs prevented that." Nikki said. I immediately punched him in the face.

"Ow! Not my fault you're as thin as Maka…or a rail with Patty's cup size." He said, earning him a hit from me and a Maka chop from, obviously, Maka.

"We are not as thin as rails!" We both said in unison, not that he could respond, he was out cold.

"Please if you're boobs and ass were flat then you could turn sideways and disappear." Rai said, earning a punch and Maka chop as well.

"Stupid perverts." I said.

"They're boys what do you expect?" Liz said.

"Yeah I guess so." I answered with a sigh.

"Ow my head…why is Rai out cold?" Nikki asked.

"For once he seemed to be in agreement with you." I answered.

"Oh okay." He answered.

"Let's get back to practicing." Maka said.

"But Rai is still out cold." Tsubaki said.

"Just leave him. I can use Nikki alone." I answered and Nikki changed into a scythe and we went back to practicing until Rai woke up and jumped in as a scythe as well. After another hour or practicing we decided to stop and headed back to the school. Before we left Sid ran up to catch up to us and said, "Lord Death wants to see all of you."

"Okay." Maka said, although we were all generally confused as to why but went to the Death room anyway.

Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, Marie and a woman that looked like an older version of Maka stood there waiting for us.

"Mama!" Maka said and ran up and the two hugged.

"What's wrong dad?" Kid asked Lord Death.

"A group of witches have been up to stranger than normal activity, one of them, we believe, is being manipulated by the second kishin." Death responded.

"Wow that was fast." Nikki commented.

"Just because I lectured you just a few weeks ago about this second kishin does not mean this didn't take time. He has probably been working on this for years." Stein said.

"Is there anything more that you all know about this second kishin besides the fact that he spreads rage and fuels violence and the fact that he use to have an elemental weapon partner?" Tsubaki asked.

"Who cares! I'm still goanna take him down!" Black Star declared. We all ignored him.

"His name is Shen. He is known among human unconsciously." Lord Death said.

"Makes me think of the character Shen out of "Kung Fu Panda 2." I answered. Everyone except for Rai, Nikki and Lord Death gave me an odd look.

"What? The first time I ever heard that name it was the name of a Kung Fu fighting peacock and the way he fights and uses his sword just made me want to be a Kung Fu fighting peacock." I said shrugging.

"Well that character was unconsciously based off of this kishin, or at least personality wise, specifically his hunger for power. Although the kishin plans to use elemental weapons instead of cannons." Death responded.

"I am just going to pretend I know what you're talking about." Soul responded.

"A movie character. We'll have to show you another time." Rai said simply.

"So if this kishin is revived then my brother and I will likely be hunted by a Kung Fu fighting peacock?" Nikki asked. I hit him in the head, knowing he was just asking that to be stupid and said, "Shut up."

"Okay Miss No-sense-of-humor." He responded.

"Don't fight kids." Marie said.

"They do all the time, it's normal." Rai said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, um, okay." She answered.

"So is that why we're all here? For you to tell us that a group of witches are helping revive this kishin Shen?" Liz asked.

"More or less. The problem is, we don't know where they are, not like we did with Ashura. I had destroyed Shen, but his spirit got away the way Medusa had before. We don't know where he went so we need to find him and stop the witches." Death explained.

"Anywhere in the world. That is a lot of ground to cover." Maka said.

"Not just anywhere. I believe somewhere close enough to watch over the city, but far enough away to be safe." He answered.

"That's still a lot of ground to cover, but most likely no further than about fifty miles around right?" I asked.

"More or less." Death answered.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Soul asked.

"Nothing for now. I just wanted to warn you all how close the second kishin may be." He answered.

"Why warn us if he'll be after Rai and Nikki?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because you are their friends and his first target will be their meister. It is no secret that all of you are good friends, just as Crona is as well, which Death has already warned him of. This kishin will not hesitate to kill anyone who angers him or gets in his way." Spirit answered seriously.

"But if he's not to full strength then why worry about it now?" Black Star asked.

"Because the witches who are helping him will likely do as he says and most witches will not question or care to kill you as you all know." Maka's mother answered.

"So what you're saying is, we don't know who the witches are, nor where Shen is, you're very sure that he'll target Rai and Nikki and send these witches to kill anyone in the way or he himself will. That may sound like a lot of information but that really isn't a lot to go on." I said.

"You're telling us this so we can be prepared, since we're friends with them and to keep an eye out for anything suspicious right? Since you suspect they aren't too far away." Kid said.

"Correct." Death answered.

"Well this has been a productive day, practicing resonance with a group and finding out that we need to be on guard for witches and a kishin wanting to kill us." Rai said sarcastically.

"Not you or your brother, to use you and will kill your meister." Stein said.

"We're her weapon partners, we're willing to die for her." Nikki said resting his arm on my shoulder.

"You die for me and I'll bring you back and beat you up." I said.

"You're not a reaper, so that wouldn't work." Death the Kid said confused.

"There is something you need to learn about most women that we have learned, they do not care if they are capable of accomplishing a task or not. If they have the will, then they will find a way." Soul said.

"Damn right. Well time to go home and get dinner ready." I answered.

Okay so I've gotten a few messages asking about the characters appearances, including the weapon forms so here are the links (hopefully they work, I never have good luck with links)

Rai and Nikki's weapon form (they can be separated): .com/image/double%20ended%20scythe/RyokuKokugen/_Double_Scythe_by_

Of course the characters pics didn't work right so I posted them on my Invader Zim proboards site (yeah cause that totally makes sense since they're Soul Eater Characters), but here's the link anyway.

.?action=display&board=pc&thread=31&page=1


	7. Chapter 7: Parent's Night

Chapter 7 Parent's Night

It was nice to see Rai and Nikki's parents again. Although I found that neither of them had changed, there was no problem with that, or at least in their mother's case, she was fairly calm and mature while their dad was, well it was obvious that Nikki picked up a similar personality. Their dad didn't pull pranks but he was goofy and had never completely grown up.

I sat in the living room waiting for everyone to be ready to go to the party-thing (it's a parents night but more set up like a party) when Crystal, Rai and Nikki's mom walked in (they're staying with us for a few days).

"Are you wearing that?" She asked curiously, looking over my outfit. I wore plain jeans and a dress shirt and dress sandals while she herself had curled her hair and was wearing a dark green dress.

"Yes. Why am I underdressed?" I asked.

"Well isn't this a formal thing?" She asked.

"I don't know I just heard to be dressy." I answered.

"Do you own any dresses?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." I answered.

"You think so?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"I haven't needed to wear one so I can't remember if I've kept any of them." I answered getting up.

"Well let's go look. Won't you let me do your hair?" She asked.

"Um, sure if you want to." I said.

She smiled as we went back to my room and opened my closet and looked through everything. She pulled out six dresses that I don't even remember buying. Two were very formal, like what a normal human girl would wear to prom in high school. Two more were less dressy, more like sundresses while the other two were somewhere in between, just generally dressy dresses.

"I think you should wear this one." She said holding up a red dress that was about knee length and was sleeveless and she pulled out matching shoes. Where and when the hell did I get this stuff?

She left the room so I could change and came back and put my hair up in a ponytail and curled it.

"You know normally bronze hair doesn't go well with red clothing but you pull it off nicely." She said. It was odd her wanting to do my hair and things like this. Like a big sister or a mother. She and her husband worked all the time so they weren't around much during my first year with being a team with Rai and Nikki and we weren't there much ourselves, already practicing and collecting souls, our original goal had been to beat the record of creating the youngest Death scythes by making Rai and Nikki one before they turned thirteen since Justine still held the record.

Obviously that didn't work, it had taken us a while to get used to each other personality wise and we had slipped up here and there. We had even accidentally collected a magical cat's soul the way Maka and Soul had done and had to start over with Rai's soul collecting, then the problem had been to find two witches with several other slip ups.

Sorry I was getting off topic…. where had I left off…Oh! Right Crystal doing my hair and helping me get ready, feeling like a big sister or a mom. Well I guess my point has been made, I'm not used to it, and it's weird to me.

We were both ready at the same time as the males who were all in dress pants and a dressy shirt and jacket.

"Woo looking snazzy." I said.

"You too, wanting to get someone's attention?" Rai asked me.

"No, you're mom picked out the dress and did my hair. I didn't even know I had this dress." I explained.

"Didn't a friend give it to you for your birthday?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

We went out the door together and headed through the city and up to the school meeting up with Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka and her mom and Soul and his parents on the way.

Black Star, Tsubaki and I hung out while our friends introduced their parents to their teachers. Soon Crona, Liz, Patty and Soul joined us. Maka spent a little more time with her mom as both ignored her dad, who was trying to win them both over now. He managed to talk her mom into at least sharing a dance with him and Maka joined us.

"Looks like most of the gang is here." Soul said.

"We're just missing Kid, Nikki and Rai." Tsubaki said.

"Not for long." Maka said as Nikki and Rai walked over with Kid not too far behind as people started to dance to a song playing.

"Hello." Kid said when he joined us.

"Hi." We responded and started talking about random topics for the next two songs until a fast swing sort of song started to play.

"Oh I love songs like this, anyone wanna join me in a dance?" I asked. It seemed that Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty assumed I was talking to the boys.

"Come on songs like these are fun, I know all of you can dance." I said.

Liz suddenly pushed Kid forward and said, "Go on Kid, go dance, you've been uptight about getting this party prepared you should have some fun."

"Um, okay." Kid said.

"Great let's go." I said with a smile and pulled him out to the dance floor.

"Have you ever danced to a song like this?" I asked.

"No not really." He said.

"Okay. Well it's easy to pick up on." I said and started to do something easy that he could quickly pick up on although I learned that he was a fast learner and we were dancing in time with the music.

"There's something I don't understand about the elemental weapon thing." Liz said to Rai.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well there are three other weapons at school that are also defined by an element, like Harvard who is an electric spear, or Pot of Thunder and Pot of Fire." She answered.

"Weapons can have elemental related attacks but few can actually have, or give their meister, total control over an element or be able to understand the element." He explained.

"Oh okay." She answered and after a few minutes asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Uh, okay." He answered and they joined others on the dance floor.

The song ended and we joined the others at the food table. I piled food on my plate and sat at the table they were sitting at with Kid.

"You're seriously intending to eat all that?" Soul asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked and started to eat.

"She eats a lot of food all the time." Nikki said.

"Where do you put it all?" Maka asked.

"In the tapeworm that resides inside her body." Nikki said. I smacked him in the back of the head (Gibb's smack!) and said, "I do not have a tapeworm, if anyone does its Maka, she's so skinny."

"Look at you! You're skinny too!" Maka argued.

"Anyways. You two danced well together." Tsubaki commented to Kid and myself.

"Yeah, Kid picked up the dance style quickly. I didn't know either of you danced much." Patty said with a smile.

I don't." We both said in unison.

"Sure didn't look like it. It looked like you two dance and have danced together before." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, maybe when we were little or something." Kid commented jokingly.

"I wouldn't remember even if we had." I said shrugging.

"So how old is Kid now?" Crystal asked Lord Death.

"Sixteen." He answered.

"Does he remember Kaori and her parents at all?" Fred, Crystal's husband, asked.

"No, I don't think he does." Death answered.

"And of course Kaori doesn't remember. It's a terrible thing that happened to them." Crystal commented.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Are you still going to go forward with the plan?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Even if Kaori's parents are gone we had a plan, and it seems that they have found each other again and it seems that they are getting along just fine." Death answered.

"Weren't you going to tell him when he was sixteen? Just as Kaori's parents were going to?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. I will tell them both soon. But I want to give them more time before something like this is dropped on them." Death answered.

"Wise decision." She agreed.

"I didn't know mom and dad knew Lord Death." Rai said

"What makes you think they know each other and aren't just having a conversation?" I asked.

"Well they were talking about you and Kid. I only heard the end of the conversation but mom was asking about something he was going to tell Kid when he was sixteen just as Kaori's parents were going to. He said yes and that he would tell both of you soon. It was the kind of conversation that was obvious that they knew each other, and Kaori's parents too." He answered.

"Small world." I commented.

"Hm. Did you hear anything else?" Kid asked.

"No." He answered.

"Suspicious." Kid said.

"Well if your dad plans to tell us soon then I guess it's not a problem right?" I asked him.

"I guess your right." He answered.

Over the next few hours people started to trickle out until there was only our group left and the few parents that were with us.

"Either we have no lives or none of us feel like going home." Nikki commented.

"Or both." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"I don't know about anyone else but I definitely fit the 'no life' side." I answered.

"You have a life." Maka said.

"Well yeah, but at home not so much." I said with a shrug.

"That doesn't make sense." She said.

"It doesn't have to." I answered.

"What makes you say that?" Soul asked.

"It doesn't matter because it doesn't make a difference to others. And besides I don't always make sense anyways." I said shrugging.

"Hm, good point." He commented.

"Well I think it's time to clean up and get going." Tsubaki said and started to clean up. I helped and soon the others started cleaning as well. Once we were more or less finished we dispersed as well. The adults hung back but they told us to go on ahead so we left, although we were all curious as to see what they were going to talk about.

"Who wants to eavesdrop?" Black Star asked.

"Yes!" Nikki agreed.

"Let me know if there's something worth hearing when you get back. And don't get caught Black Star." I said and continued down the streets with the others.

"He will. Both of them probably will." Kid and Maka said in unison.

"Nikki can be stealthy when he wants to be. But with Black Star there to influence him he may not try as hard." Rai answered.

"They'll both get caught." I concluded.

"And it will be funny." Soul said.

"Agreed." We all replied, well all of us except Patty, she was not there either, all three had left to eavesdrop.

"Oh great, Patty's joined in, now they'll definitely get caught." Liz said.

"Hope someone remembers to videotape it." I said bluntly.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because it will be funny." Rai answered as Tsubaki went into their home after saying goodnight. Maka and Soul also headed home.

"And then there were four." Liz said.

"Yes. Or at least until the next few blocks." Kid said.

"Yep." Rai answered as we continued to walk. Despite what I had said about waiting for Lord Death to tell us, I was curious as to what they knew about my parents.

**Me:** Finally finished this chapter, I feel so accomplished, I got 3 new chapters out for 3 different stories on here, and finished my homework! Woot. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this out so I didn't want to take the time to have my editor (or as I call her my sister) read over it.


	8. Chapter 8: That was Unexpected

Chapter 8 "That was Unexpected"

We all headed to the park once again to play kickball this time. I had been volunteered with being one of the captains again and since Ox's team were still gone Crona was not here to play with us so we split up evenly much to Kid's enjoyment of noticing this. Soul had been volunteered as the other captain. His "punishment" was still being decided.

"Let's make him play the piano for a party." Liz suggested.

"But he's already played before, he's more or less over that." Maka pointed out.

"Make him go on a date with Blair that would be funny." Black Star said.

"No way, she'd end up running off shopping. Soul and Maka should go on a date. I wouldn't really consider that punishment but I think it'd be cute to see those two going out on a date and both of them are way too stubborn to do that without a push." I answered.

"I like that idea." Liz agreed.

"Go on a date! Go on a date!" Patty cheered.

"What?" Soul and Maka both demanded and started to protest.

"Okay so it seems that that will be sufficient." Kid agreed.

"Sounds funny, we should all stalk them and videotape it!" Nikki said.

"Yeah!" Black Star agreed.

"You two couldn't stalk anyone. Both of you are too loud. Even if being quiet was beat into you, you'd still be seen." Rai answered.

"And the normal punishment for Kaori!" Nikki said.

"Why am I a captain again?" I asked.

"You will be until your team looses, if you had lost last time then Kid would be captain again. Just like he was made captain for a second time because he evaded punishment last time we did something like this." Maka said.

"I guess that makes sense." I said, even if I didn't like it.

This time the teams were split up with Rai, Kid, Patty, Tsubaki and myself on one team and Nikki, Maka, Black Star, Liz and Soul on the other team. We planned on going swimming again afterwards as well, although we decided to swim in the pool instead of the river.

We set a time limit of two hours and at the end of it we would check the points.

It was a decently fair split up with two meisters and three weapons on each team. Although Patty got distracted too easily when we were out in the field, of course Liz didn't do much when out in the field either, but at least she didn't get distracted by a bee. In the end my team lost by seven points,

"It can't be seven! Make it eight!" Kid argued.

"Do you want our defeat to be worse? Leave it alone, you're supposed to haggle the points down not up!" I snapped at him, appalled that he was even going to argue about that.

"Bu-but, it's seven, a terrible number. Just one more point." Kid begged.

"No! We lost by seven, get over it. We're going to go swim in a nice symmetrical pool so just think about that and deal with it." I responded. He laid on the ground face-down for about thirty seconds before getting up and brushed himself off and said, "You're right. Let's go swimming."

"I still don't understand how you do that. It's like you two have known each other forever." Liz said to me.

"I don't think we have, maybe it's just the way I word things." I said with a shrug as the two of us followed the others across the park to the pool. Also I thought over ways to get out of the stupid punishment. My sense of direction was just as bad, if not worse, than Marie's. There is a specific reason I can't go grocery shopping alone yet, I'm still learning the way to and from the store, even after five weeks of being here, of course we usually only go shopping once every two weeks so we've only been twice. I know the way to the school now, but that was about it besides to friend's houses and to Crona's room.

"After we go swimming we can drag Kaori to the maze of mirrors!" Black Star said loudly.

"I hate you Nikki." I said.

"What? Why?" Nikki asked.

"You told them about my bad sense of direction you ass!" I snapped.

"Don't worry you won't be alone, we'll invite Sensei Marie to join you." Soul said.

"Don't do that to Sensei." Maka argued.

"Yeah that's mean." I agreed.

"Okay then you'll be alone." Black Star said.

"You're horrible for even thinking of something like this in the beginning." I said.

"You've already said that." Rai answered.

I rolled my eyes and went with the other girls to the bathroom to change.

Don't worry about the mirror maze. It's easy to get through." Maka told me. I snorted and said, "I'm terrible with things like that. I can't even get to the store and back without help, unless I've been going multiple times."

"I think you'll be okay." She answered, trying to reassure me. I just shrugged, she would find out when I don't make it out without busting through the walls.

"Cute swimsuit Kaori, why didn't you wear that one to the river?" Liz asked me, indicating my black, white and green bikini. The last one I had worn was a plain dark blue one-piece.

"Crystal is borrowing it. She goes swimming all the time but she forgot her swimsuit at home." I explained.

"Well it looks good on you." Tsubaki said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and headed out the door with Maka while Tsubaki, Liz and Patty finished changing. We found chairs and dropped our stuff on them.

"It's about time you girls started coming out of the bathroom. What were you doing in there? Fixing your make up?" Nikki demanded from the pool where he and the other guys were throwing a ball around in the shallow end.

"We don't wear make up you idiot." I said.

"You don't?" He asked.

"No, not usually. Not all girls wear make up all the time." Maka said stepping into the water.

"Hey that swimsuit actually makes it look like you have boobs." Soul said. He earned a Maka chop for that, where she got the book and where it went I don't know because I wasn't really paying attention. I was getting my stuff situated.

"When did you get that swimsuit?" Rai asked me.

"Last summer while we were in Paris. I never actually got the chance to wear it since we had left that day and hadn't gone to the beach or anything." I explained.

"Oh, right when you were taking forever shopping." Nikki said.

"Hey that store had cute stuff." I argued and jumped into the water.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Black Star said as the rest of the girls came out.

"What?" I asked.

"Your tattoo. The one on your back." He said to me and moved my hair to see it.

"That's lame its not even finished!" He declared.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." I corrected.

Kid took a look as well and said, "It's pretty detailed for a birthmark. But even unfinished looking it's symmetrical!"

"Will you guys stop staring at my back?" I asked.

"But it's a cool birthmark, even if it looks like an unfinished tattoo." Maka said.

"Okay, that's great now stop staring at it." I said moving away.

"Sorry. But it's very detailed. That's odd for a birthmark." Maka said.

"Then maybe my parents let me get a tattoo at a young age and decided no before it was finished or something." I said shrugging. I never put much thought to it.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki joined us all in the water and for a while we all did our own thing but eventually we all threw the ball around and thought of things to do like having competitions for the biggest splash and Marco-Polo.

Despite Black Star's speed, he was very bad at Marco-Polo. I think his lack of taking the time to listen and feel movement was his problem. Of course when I wasn't Marco I was, you could say, cheating. Of course I wasn't the only one. Nikki and Soul were as well, as was Patty but she could never stay quiet so it didn't make a difference. By cheating I mean we were sitting outside of the pool, or Nikki and Soul were, I sat on the diving board.

"It's actually fun to cheat." Kid said behind me. Black Star heard him and swam quickly to the deep end to catch him. He went under the diving board and hit the wall. I fought back a laugh. Black Star swam around and when he was on the other end going after Rai we both burst out laughing. This caused Black Star to swim right back…into the wall again.

"Dam it! I hate this game!" Black Star shouted opening his eyes to see us on the diving board.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You cheaters! I'm goanna kill you both!" He shouted and jumped out of the water at us. Kid and I both jumped into the water before he attacked and landed flat on his face on the diving board, bounced off it and landed in the water.

"You okay Black Star?" I asked.

"Of course I am! I'm the great Black Star! I'll surpass God one day!" He declared.

"Good luck with that." I answered.

"I don't need luck! I'm Black Star!" He shouted. It was really irritating when he yelled and acted so high and mighty. Especially when he was loud. It made me want to kick him in the face until he would shut up. Of course that wouldn't work because well he is Black Star. Say what you want about him but he is a hard person to take down or silence, and despite how annoying he is, he's still a good friend and entertaining sometimes so I was able to stand him…. most of the time. There are times where I'm tempted to try and get him to shut up.

We swam back to the shallow end with the others.

"I'm still confused by this birthmark. I wonder why it looks like an unfinished tattoo. It looks like there should be some kind of design in the middle or something." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah it use to bug me but I decided that it didn't matter." I answered with a shrug.

"I suppose not." She answered while we threw a ball back and forth. After a little while we stopped. I went to my chair, laid on my stomach and pulled out my book to read for a little while. Liz laid out to tan. Maka sat in her chair and started to read as well while the others continued to play games and swim.

"Cool birthmark." Liz commented.

"Thanks. I guess you missed it, people on and off keep talking about it." I answered.

"Guess you get that a lot if anyone ever actually sees it." She said. I nodded.

"Well it's very detailed for a birthmark and interesting how it seems unfinished. I wonder what sort of design it would be if there were more to it." Kid said sitting in his chair, which was in between ours.

"I don't know, maybe it'll magically finish when I get older and we'll find out then." I answered, still not caring. Rai and Nikki always randomly brought up my birthmark, trying to figure out why it's so detailed and all that. People talking about it gets very old, very fast, but I held my tongue to keep from snapping at my friends since this was the first time they've seen it.

"I find it fun to see what it could be by drawing it in. Of course it's hard when she and Rai are beating me up." Nikki said from the side of the pool.

"That's because you try to use permanent marker you idiot." Rai responded.

"Even if it weren't permanent marker I'd still beat him up. I'm not paper so don't draw on me." I said. He waved me off and said, "Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and sat up while still reading.

"Nikki is odd. Although I think I see a faint outline of the last time he tried that." Kid said.

"Seriously? It's still there? That was like two weeks ago." Rai commented.

"Yeah, there's a circle right here." Kid answered poking where the circle was. I couldn't believe that was still there. I should draw on Nikki's face in his sleep for that.

Suddenly I started to feel weird, as if something were awakening inside me and I felt something shoot out of my back and stretch out. Not in a painful way, but a relief sort of way, like when you sit still in a car or in class for too long and you can finally get up and stretch. Although the feeling was not in my arms or legs, no it was in something that was part of my back. I looked over my shoulder to see wings. Butterfly like wings that had multiple colors with black outlines.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"That was unexpected." Maka commented surprised.

"No kidding. Wonder if this was something my father was planning on mentioning to us." Kid answered.

**Moi:** Well there is what will introduce Kaori's past. Not all of it will come at once but some things will be explained in the next chapter….that is of course after Kaori's punishment.

**Kaori:** Can't we just skip the punishment and go straight to the explanations?

**Moi:** No

**Death the Kid:** It can't be that bad, it's just a mirror maze. What's so terrible about that?

**Moi:** You just don't yet understand how terrible her sense of direction is.


	9. Chapter 9: Maze of Mirrors

Chapter 9 Maze of Mirrors

It had taken me about an hour to figure out how to get the wings to disappear. Actually they didn't really disappear, they retracted into my back as if they were cat claws. I had never even noticed them before, but now that I was aware of them, I could feel them a little bit inside me. It felt weird and a little cramped. I had no idea how to get them back out again, or even if I could fly with them. I guess I would figure that out later, right now I had other problems.

"Punishment! Punishment! Punishment!" Patty, Nikki, Black Star and Soul cheered while Nikki and Black Star dragged me to a part of the city with games, some rides and, of course, a maze of mirrors. Initially I had tried to resist, but gave up when I realized that I was getting nowhere and now I just let them drag me.

"Come on you guys let someone help her. She helped Kid." Tsubaki said.

"Exactly. Which is why she gets no help." Nikki said.

"That really is not fair." Kid said.

"Last resort, I'll bust through the walls." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"All of you stay out here." Soul ordered and the four pulled me inside with them. The place was set up with three different rooms, the main hall where you could watch people in the mirror maze or those going through the laser course and then there was the mirror maze and the laser course. Once inside and in some part of the maze, they all ran off. I tried to follow them but I walked right into a mirror.

"Ow." I mumbled, hitting my nose hard on the mirror. I tried to make my way through the maze and walked into three more mirrors. I had seen a set up of the maze on the outside, of how it would look without the mirrors and the place was huge. I was never going to get out of here without doing damage or alone.

Patty, Soul, Nikki and Black Star were laughing watching the monitor and would attack anyone of their friends who started to go inside. Of course it was sad that Kaori couldn't get through it alone, but it was also a mirror maze, so it would be difficult for anyone who had never been in one. Rai and Nikki knew that Kaori had always avoided them so it was even more so than it would be for someone with a normal sense of direction.

"They are so mean aren't they?" Maka asked.

"Yes, this is really mean." Tsubaki agreed.

"Wonder of we can sneak in." Rai said.

"Don't even think about it." Nikki said to them.

"Guess not." He answered.

Liz looked around and noticed that Kid wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was about to ask where he went until she noticed a note next to her. It was from Kid saying that he went into the maze and to not say anything about it, so she stayed quiet and showed Maka, Tsubaki and Rai the note he had left. They just nodded and watched a different screen, watching Kid make his way through the maze to Kaori. The others didn't notice, they were still watching Kaori walk into walls.

Then Kid showed up in the same screen as Kaori.

"What the hell is he doing? He can't help her!" Black Star shouted and started to go in after him.

"Hold on Black Star. Let him help. I want to see where this goes." Nikki said holding him by the collar.

"This sucks." I muttered taking a deep breath. I stopped to get my bearings, at least of the area I was currently standing in. I felt around to find that I was in a corner and tried to remember the map and figure out how many corners there were. I pictured the map in my mind. There were four corners that were this narrow so that at least narrowed it down. I tried to remember the set up of where I had been walking but it wasn't working.

I turned around and ended up walking into someone. I tried to take a step back to catch my balance but tripped over my feet instead. I was surprised to find that I did not hit the floor. I looked up into a set of eyes that had two different colors, gold and bright yellow. I then noticed three white stripes on the left side of the person's hair and put it together. It was Kid. He pulled me back to my feet.

"Thanks." I said, a light blush crossing my face and hopped that it was dark enough so that he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I snuck in to help you out." He answered.

I smiled and couldn't help but hug him saying, "Thank you! You're the best!"

I quickly pulled away, the blush deepening and said, "S-sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It-it's okay." He answered, sounding nearly as embarrassed as I felt.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said and turned around leading the way. I tried to follow, but the mirrors still confused me immensely and I walked into three in less than a minute. The third time I fell on my butt.

"When you said you weren't good with mazes and things like this you really weren't kidding." Kid said. I detected a slight teasing tone to his voice and gave a small smile saying, "I don't over exaggerate my sense of direction and confusion with so much mirrors."

He held out a hand to help me up. I took it but he didn't let go of my hand and kept walking. My face heated up…again. His hand was strong but soft and warm in a comforting way. I didn't want to let go. Not to mention the fact that this helped me from walking into mirrors every twenty seconds or less. It dropped it down to about once every few minutes.

"This maze is huge." I commented.

"It is a very large maze." He agreed. I heard a bump and stopped since Kid had as well. It seems he had walked into a mirror as well. He too walked into them sometimes as well, of course not as much as myself because he was obviously not as easily confused by them as I was, but nobody is perfect. Even being a Death god did not change the fact that mirrors could be confusing.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Ow, yeah. Who knew walking into a mirror could hurt that much." He answered.

"Yes, the first several times are pretty painful, then if you walk into them more than that, you get use to it. Of course you have a much better sense of direction than I do so that is not likely." I answered.

I noticed a small smile play on his lips in one of the mirrors.

He pushed aside a heavy curtain and light flooded into my vision. I had to squint until my eyes adjusted and when they did everyone was standing there with amused smiles on their faces.

"Yeah I know I have terrible sense of direction and it's hilarious." I said.

"We've already had our laughs about that." Soul answered.

"So what is so amusing to everyone now?" Kid asked.

"You two look so cute holding hands! You're like a couple!" Patty said excitedly. I noticed that we were both still holding hands. Kid noticed as well and we both let go. I couldn't look at him so I looked at the ground, feeling my face heat up for the third time. This confused me because I never blushed. Ever.

"Aw they're both blushing." Liz said teasingly.

"Okay it's late I'm tired let's go home." I said quickly.

"Agreed. It is late we should all go home." Kid said just as quickly.

"They are right." Maka agreed.

_Thank you Maka!_ I thought and gave her a grateful look for helping out. We all headed back through the streets. For some odd reason the streetlamps were very dim. They barely cast any light at all.

"This isn't creepy at all." Nikki said sarcastically.

"No of course not. It's only dark and eerily quiet with the streetlamps so dim they might as well be off. It's like out of a horror movie if it were a stupid girl about seventeen years old alone walking down a street like this she would have been murdered by now." Rai agreed.

"Of course this is Death City and we're all either weapons or meisters and in Kid's case a Shinigami as well. Even if one of us were alone we'd be fine…. except for Kaori, she'd be lost until someone found her and any threat would not be a problem." Soul said.

"Unless she walked into something and hurt herself." Nikki added.

"Okay, okay. I think you've had your fun with making fun of my bad sense of direction for a while now." I said.

"Yes but then Kid would be there to rescue her as her knight in shining armor!" Patty said, completely ignoring me.

"What?" We both asked.

"Are you on drugs? Where did that idea come from?" I asked.

"I think it would be cute." Liz agreed.

"I only have problems with direction, give me a map and I'll be good to go." I argued.

"Whatever you say. I still think it'd be cute." Liz said.

"Subject change please." I said, glad that is was so dark that no one could see my face. No one said anything to change the subject, in fact the next words uttered were from Tsubaki who said, "I think it's sweet how you two helped each other out."

"That's what friends are for right?" Kid asked.

"At least good friends since Patty, Nikki, Black Star and Soul make things worse." I replied.

"Well see you all in class tomorrow." Tsubaki said.

"See you two later." We responded and continued on down the road. Maka and Soul went back to their apartment as well.

"Hey Kaori did you finish the homework?" Nikki asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can I-

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!" He argued.

"You were going to ask if you could have it to copy." Rai said.

"Can I?" He asked.

"I just said no." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You need to get where you want to go on your own work. And I don't appreciate dragging me into a huge maze of mirrors. So that makes the no a hell no." I answered.

"Aw come on, look on the bright side you won't be captain again for a while." He said. I rolled my eyes and said, "You still can't copy my work. Either accept a zero or do the work yourself. I'll help but neither do it for you nor let you copy my work."

"Fine. Anyone else not do the work? We can do it together." Nikki asked.

"We had homework?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Rai answered.

"We're so stupid sometimes." Patty said laughing.

"Guess me and Patty are joining that group, maybe we should have asked the others if they did their homework." Liz said.

"Knowing Maka and Tsubaki they helped them get it done while they were doing it." Kid said.

"Who else didn't do it and would like help?" I asked. Liz, Patty, Nikki and Rai all raised their hands.

"You had all weekend to do it, why didn't you just get it done on Friday?" Kid asked.

"We're procrastinators." Rai said.

"Okay if anyone would like help then just come over and I'll help you finish it so we can go to bed. I'm tempted to just throw Patty and Nikki to the sharks, and by this I mean to Professor Stein." I said.

"That's a little harsh." Kid said.

"So is moving everything in your house and leaving me in a maze of mirrors, and making Maka spend a day with her dad." I pointed out.

"Touché." He answered.

"Please! We won't do it again. Right Patty?" Nikki said.

"What? Oh right, we won't do it again! What aren't we doing again?" Patty said.

"Their punishments." Nikki said.

"Aw, but that was fun." She said.

"Either that or we get zero's on homework." Nikki said.

"Aw okay." She answered with a smile.

"Okay then come on. You can come along too if you want Kid." I said.

"I suppose I could help as well." He answered and followed us as well. With Rai, Kid and myself helping to keep Patty, Nikki and Liz on track they were able to finish the homework in about an hour. By that time it was about eleven.

"We should go." Kid said.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow." I said with a wave as they left and headed home.

**Me:** Okay so besides the new Kishin Shen, I will be adding antagonist from the manga since I am officially caught up in it, so just a warning that there will be reoccurring antagonists like Noah (I'm debating on weather bringing in Wrath but for now it'll just be Greed) since this particular fanfiction is based off of the anime and they had never shown up in it, so I'm bringing them into this story. And yes there will be more information to give details to explain the wings that Kaori has, her family and why they are out of the picture, her memory loss and all that stuff…hmmm I think that is all I need to say for now…..

**Kaori:** Oh and if there is anyone who would like to be featured or one/two of their OC's to be featured or if there are any random ideas anyone has put it in the review or send a message so Sarah here can put it in the story.

**Me:** This is something new I wanna try for a random chapter and if I like how it turns out I'll keep the character(s) or continue to take ideas from a few who give suggestions unless the ideas don't fit with the story-line I may have a side chapter if that is the case. I also plan to try this (taking ideas and character suggestions) for my Invader Zim story. I'm also considering doing a Soul Eater version of the Chatting with Characters thing but I will need some motivation so let me know if you want me to try that, if so if you want to be a part of that or not as well. It's just a little fun thing I'm thinking about trying, having the characters outside of the story in a "normal" sort of setting I.E. various place of my college campus.

Let me know if you want to be featured in the story, chatting with the characters (if you want that) or if you want an OC (or two) in the story or if you have ideas you want me to include. If I don't think it'll work for the story line I'll make a side chapter for it.


	10. Chapter 10: Goddess?

Chapter 10 Goddess? 

"_Dual Scythe Meister Kaori and Dual Gun Meister Death the Kid, please report to the Death-room immediately. Again Meisters Kaori and Death the Kid please report to the Death-room._" Was heard through the school over the intercom.

"Wonder what this is about." I said aloud while going inside. I had gotten lucky; I had just finished my timing for running for the morning Physical training.

"This is out of the ordinary. Being called to see dad in the middle of class." Kid commented as we walked together.

"Maybe it's something important." I suggested.

"Without the rest of the team?" He asked.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there." I answered and we continued walking through the halls until we came to the door. I was about to knock but Kid walked right in.

"Howdy, howdy you two. Thanks for coming." Lord Death said.

We both bowed respectfully and said, "Hello."

"What do you need us for father?" Kid asked.

"Well first I would like to explain the wings to Kaori." He said.

"You know about that already?" I asked.

"I told him about it." Kid said.

"Oh okay. So you know something about it?" I asked.

"Yes. It comes from your mother, who was also a meister, wielded your father who was a gun. Ironic that such a peaceful woman would wield a gun, especially the kind of weapon he was." He answered.

"What kind of gun is my dad? Why does my mom have wings?" I asked.

"You're father _was_ a weapon that humans have not currently created, the idea of it comes from a mythological world, in it, it is called a morph gun with four modes. His mother was a witch, who tested some magic on him as a child and changed him from a normal gun to the mythological morph gun. As for your mother, well the wings were part of her being a goddess." He explained.

"A goddess?" Kid and I both asked in unison.

"Yes, there are Shinigamis and then there are Fairies. Like the ones in the cave where Excalibur is. Although those are more like nature fairies, your mother is where they derive from. She was goddess of nature and magic, this also covers souls and spirits. She helped me by being the judge of who is put on my list. I keep the balance, the black and white per se while your mother helped organize everything so that I can put it and keep it in balance, the color is a way to put it." Death explained.

"So that's how you know, knew my parents. What happened to them?" I asked.

"They were murdered seven years ago, you had been put under protective custody for another year before the killer found you. We don't know who they are or how they managed to kill your parents but something happened and you disappeared, that was about a year after the murder." He said.

"When I woke up with no memory of my past." I finished.

"Who could have possibly done that? Witches?" Kid asked.

"Not even a witch in their right mind would kill her or her family. She was Lady of Magic, they respected her and things were calmer between magical people and those who weren't when she was around. The culprit disappeared when they failed to get Kaori. I don't believe they had even intended to kill your mother from the way the scene looked. I think they had intended to kidnap but she fought back and they both were killed.

"So that would make Kaori a goddess. A Fairy so to speak." Kid said.

"Yes but she cannot take her mother's place until she has a full realization of her abilities just as you cannot take my place until you fully realize your powers. That birthmark is similar to your Sanzu lines, it won't be complete until she has a full realization of her powers." Death explained.

"So why did my wings appear when Kid touched the birthmark? That's never happened before." I asked.

"Um, I'll explain that another day, you two have class so off you go!" Death said shooing us out.

"But wait I still have so many questions. What were my parents like? Why did I lose my memories?" I asked.

"All will be answered another day. Let's take this one step at a time, I've already explained a lot to you today." Death said literally pushing us out the door and closed it behind us.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"What's the matter? You've gotten answers." Kid asked.

"I want to know everything, what was your dad and Nikki and Rai's mom talking about? Why did I lose my memory? Why do very few people know about the fact that there was a ruling goddess who was friends with your dad? And a million other questions I'm not going to list." I said.

"Maybe knowing everything at once will just be overwhelming. Just take it one step at a time." He responded.

"I guess you're right." I answered and fell silent, lost in thought. I couldn't get all of the questions to go away. They consistently nagged at me. What was more frustrating was the fact that I couldn't remember any of this. Why couldn't I remember anything from my past? Yes of course if I had hit my head I could have gained amnesia for a little while but six years? Why couldn't even one little memory come back? Even in dreams but nothing, absolutely nothing familiar. The only proof I was presented was my birthmark and the wings. Otherwise I had nothing to tie myself to the information Lord Death had presented us.

"It's still bothering you isn't it?' Kid asked.

"Can't shake the confusion. I have absolutely no memories to confirm that this is all true, the only thing I have is the birthmark and the wings, nothing else to prove to myself that this is actually true. It's just nagging at me." I answered.

"Besides your soul." He said.

"My soul has proof?" I asked.

"It looks a lot like a witches soul, so very high magical ability and your unfinished birthmark as its wings." He explained.

"Hm. I did not know that." I answered.

"Never knew anyone with soul perception?" He asked.

"Not before moving here no." I answered.

We took our seats when getting into the classroom. Stein paid us no attention and continued with his lesson even if everyone's attention had directed to us for some odd reason. Maybe Rai or Nikki knew why people were staring at us. Their staring didn't stop at just coming in late with the short attention spans that all kids and teenagers have. They continued to stare at us even after we sat down, or at least until we both gave hard stares back to indicate that we didn't appreciate being stared at.

"What the hell were they staring at us for?" Kid asked.

"Not sure." I answered and turned to Rai and asked, "What's with people staring at us?"

"I think everyone thinks you two are dating or something." Rai said.

"What? Why would they think that?" I asked.

"I think some of the students were at the pavilion yesterday and saw you two coming out of the maze of mirrors or something like that because none of us have talked about it with anyone. Must be one of the gossipers since it spread so fast." He answered.

"Where would they get such a ridiculous idea like that?" Kid asked.

"It's not that ridiculous considering the fact that you two were holding hands coming out." Liz said.

"I was helping because she has terrible sense of direction." He said.

"They didn't know that, all they could have seen was you two holding hands." Rai pointed out.

"The idea of us dating is completely absurd, no one with half a brain cell would even come up with that conclusion." He answered.

"Why is that idea absurd? Is it because you don't think I'm good enough for you?" I asked calmly.

"I didn't say that." Kid countered.

"But is that what you're thinking?" I asked.

"If you four do not stop talking up there I will dissect you all in your sleep." Stein said sounding bored from the board.

"Sorry Professor Stein." I said and went back to taking notes and immediately left when the bell rang.

"Looks like Kaori's mad." Nikki said.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"Most likely because you kept saying that the idea of you two dating is absurd so it either implies that you think she is not good enough for you or that she is not appealing or attractive. You could have simply said that you two aren't dating instead of consistently saying how stupid you think the idea is, it makes you sound as if you're sickened by the idea. Weather that is true or not it's never a good idea to act like it unless you intend to hurt or piss her off." Liz explained.

"Ha, ha, ha! Kid had a stupid moment!" Patty said laughing.

"Did it really seem that way or is she just being sensitive?" Kid asked.

"Kaori? Sensitive? That's hilarious. It didn't sound that bad, but at the same time it did fit with what Liz said." Nikki said.

"Great, now I feel bad." He answered.

"If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't hold grudges or at least I don't think she does. She kind of keeps everything bottled up so no one can see it so it's hard to tell, but with something like this she fumes for a bit and either gets over it, or acts like she did." Nikki said. Kid and Rai both stared at him blankly before Rai spoke up and said, "I don't think that helps at all you idiot. Nikki isn't the one to get advice from. You should just go talk to her and ask her what's bothering her."

"You're right I suppose." Kid answered as they headed out of class.

We had free period next so I spent it in the library doing homework and reading. I was glad that the library was so large because I was in a mood where I just wanted to be alone and surrounded by books. Unfortunately the one person I wanted to avoid for the duration of free period had soul perception. It's not that I was completely avoiding him, I just needed some time to myself to get over my spark of anger, and I wanted to be alone to let off some steam.

Lucky for me I also had soul perception, of course not nearly as strong as Stein's with gathering information or Maka's with wide range, hers will also likely get strong enough to be able to see past Soul Protect on witches. I walked around the library looking for books to read or use for work, also trying to avoid the one person that seemed to be trying to find me based on the movements. Why he was I had no idea but I just wanted to be alone for a little bit. I haven't had much time to be alone and read in a while, not that I didn't like hanging out with my friends or studying and doing work with them but there were times when I just needed to be alone, but the world usually seems to hate me when it comes to things like that so let's see how long I can keep this up.

I picked up a fourth book to aid me in a project, adding it to the pile of books in my arms of now six with two for reading just because. I turned around and almost walked into the very person I was going out of my way to avoid, Death the Kid, who had been less than a foot behind me.

"Oh sorry." I said and stepped to the side to get around.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think that?" I asked stepping around him. He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me so I turned back around to face him.

"When I said that the idea of us dating was absurd I didn't mean to sound as if you weren't good enough or that I was appalled by the idea. I was just taken aback that people are actually jumping to that conclusion when I honestly don't see that we have expressed that sort of behavior." He explained.

"Okay." I answered. He seemed to be sincere about it and I haven't known Kid to just say something fix things unless he actually meant it.

"So… what are you up to?" He asked.

"Homework and reading. Just taking some time to be alone." I answered.

"So you were avoiding me." He said.

"Not just you, anyone. Just wanted a little bit of time to myself so I figure the library would narrow it down to you, Tsubaki and Maka to steer clear of for a little while. I got some time to myself and you explained yourself for your mistake in wording." I answered with a smile.

"Yes." He answered giving a small smile.

"You're cuter when you smile." I said right before the bell rang for lunch. He seemed surprised by the comment but didn't seem to mind, just walked with me to lunch with random conversation.

"Yay! They kissed and made up!" Patty said loudly. I gave her a questioning look as if to say 'hu?'

**Me:** So originally this was going to be the chapter where Death explains to Kid and Kaori that thing that he was going to tell them (I'm referring to during Parent's Night) but then I looked at how long the chapter actually was, I hadn't cut it off for six pages (my usual is four) so I found that the fourth page was at a decent spot and cut it off so either the next chapter or the one after that will explain what that was all about. For now I give you some information about her parents and who she is. There's more to it but I didn't want it to be so overwhelming with information all at once.


	11. Chapter 11: Be What?

Chapter 11 Be What?

"What? Kissed? Made up? We didn't kiss and we didn't have a need to make up, I just wanted some time by myself." I said.

"Oooh." She responded, but everyone around that spread gossip did not hear me, or they simply ignored the explanation and I could already hear people talking about us.

"What's with people and gossiping so much? They think or hear something and it spreads like wildfire." I asked while we sat down.

"It's a school of teenagers, get use to it." Soul said.

"Gossip is something we never really cared for." Rai said.

"But the rumor is you two dating so it's okay. It's not like it's something bad, it's something believable." Nikki said.

"Let's leave them alone for now." Liz said while checking something on her nails.

"For now." Nikki said.

Kid and I both rolled our eyes and ate. Maka changed the subject by asking about all of the books I had gotten from the Library and we both looked through one of them that I had picked for some light reading.

"Is that one for a project or something?" Rai asked indicating the book we were talking about and looking over. It was a little smaller than our normal textbooks length and width wise but there were at least two hundred more pages than the usual textbooks. It was a book about the relationships between nature, magic and souls. It talked about each general subject individually, comparing them and then indicating similarities and how they are connected. It had been written by someone named Sally Nature.

"No, just some light reading." I answered.

"That is light reading? It's at least a thousand pages!" Black Star said.

"Yeah…what's your point? It's really not that much unless you're trying to read it all at once. That's a fried brain waiting to happen." I said.

"A fried brain?" Maka asked confused, everyone else besides Rai and Nikki seemed to be confused by that as well.

"You know when you study too much or it's one of those that drags on and on during school and it feels as if your brain is melting? Well I like to refer that feeling as brain frying instead of melting because you're brain as been on fire the entire time." I explained.

"That's kind of weird." Maka said.

"It makes sense because it feels like your brain is on fire so fried brain." Nikki said.

Maka and I went back to the book. I intended to tell all of them later about what Lord Death had explained to Kid and me. I knew there was a reason that Kid had to know as well, why would Death ask him to come as well if there wasn't? And weather Death cared or not I wasn't going to keep this new knowledge about my parents and myself from my friends, especially Rai and Nikki.

"You're spacing out again. You've been doing that a lot today, something wrong?" Rai asked me.

"Hu? Oh no nothings wrong. Just sorting things out, I'll tell you about it later." I said and got up as lunch ended and we headed to our next class. Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty, Rai and Nikki headed to Marie's class for training as a weapon while Kid, Maka, Black Star and I headed to Sid's class for meister training. Once we were all in the class I noticed that Kilik, Ox, Kim and Crona were all back. They must have just gotten back and they were in good spirits so the mission must have been a success. That meant that tomorrow we would all be brought back together to try resonating as the full Spartoi team (I had only recently found out, and been added to, this team because we've all been on various missions separately). I wonder how well it will go when we try as a group of eight with weapons (he, he, eight, won't Kid be happy by that).

I gave Crona a hug and said, "You missed kickball, we should have another day where all of you can come play."

"I don't know. I've seen kickball, I don't think I would do very well." Crona said.

"It's not that bad once you play it." Kim said.

"I guess I'll try it." He said.

"The entire team is back together. I wish we could have a mission where all of us go together, we'd completely dominate." Kilik.

"I don't think the world could handle that much awesome at once." I said.

"Of course not, especially with the great Black Star on the team. I'd be kicking so much butt that there wouldn't be anything left for anyone else to destroy." Black Star said.

"Right, of course. Whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes. Whatever it took to get him to shut up.

Today Sid was helping us with fighting, on our own. The eight of us already knew most of this, learning it on our own with the special lessons we received. There were some moves I still needed work on later since I was more or less a street fighter. The next thing we worked on was speed and various resources we had or could use. Of course Black Star was extremely fast by himself so he didn't really need much help while Kid had his skateboard.

Kim and Jackie typically had their own way but this training was for if we didn't have those resources.

"Kaori has wings." Black Star blurted out.

"Yes I know." Sid answered.

"But I don't know how to use them so it's completely pointless." I pointed out.

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own." Sid said to me. I nodded and said, "Yes I know." Not that there wasn't a million other things I now needed to figure out on my own.

While the other students continued to practice Maka, Crona and I were off to the side with Sid and Kid for some extra help.

"You're an excellent fighter Kaori, why are you having trouble with this?" Sid asked me.

"I'm a street fighter with some Mixed Martial Arts, there's no such thing as specific forms or moves. Just do what you can to not get beat up or killed if you don't have access to anything to use as a weapon." I answered simply.

"Okay then, how about you work with Kid for now and I'll help Maka and Crona. If you're having trouble then you can join us." He answered and headed off with them.

"I feel stupid not knowing this stuff." I said.

"You shouldn't. You can fight, it's just good to know other styles of fighting." Kid said to reassure me. I had to admit, it worked a little bit, but I still felt stupid, I guess I just wasn't use to not knowing how to fight and the differences were prominent when Kid used it against me. Some of the moves were hard to defend against with using only street fighting. I jumped back up to try it again. I eventually got it right, but it wasn't fast enough for my liking.

The rest of the week of school was very busy for us. I wasn't sure what they were afraid of, but there was definitely something going on because the Spartoi had extra lessons everyday, including the weekends. We spent the normal school days going on with the days like usual other than the free period. We spent free period training and stayed after school training and doing homework together. We even ate dinner at the school we were there so late.

"I hope this doesn't go on for very long, or at least keeping this up while keeping us in the dark as to why we're living at the school." Rai said tiredly while we all sat on the roof eating dinner. Before going to bed we all packed food for dinner the next day, we had quickly learned to do this after only the first day of this sort of training.

"We should go ask Lord Death what's going on, even normal classes have gotten more earnest about teaching and training, even the other students have noticed it. Something is wrong and if they're going to push everyone like this then they need to tell us what's going on." Maka said.

"I've tried asking my father but at the moment he changes the subject." Kid said.

"What could be so important that they have to push everyone as well as hide it from us?" Soul asked.

"Shen's revival." I said bluntly.

"We don't know that for certain." Ox responded.

"Oh please that is the only thing they've really been worried about lately. They wouldn't tell us yet because they want to be sure that that is what's going on and they don't want to scare the other students so they work everyone a little harder that are just students so they can be more prepared and they don't tell us yet because they want more information." I said.

"You make a good point." He said after a little bit of silence.

"It would still be nice to know what is going on, regardless of weather we will know everything or not." Liz said.

"I know." I answered, I knew how she felt, the adults are all worried, that was much was obvious to anyone who even took a glance at once of them.

"Let's just focus on getting through the week, any if any other weeks like this are to come then getting through those as well. If this goes on for more than two weeks without getting answers then we should all pester them. They can't just say no if all of us are asking at once without being overwhelmed." Maka suggested.

"Maka is right, if it seems as if this will go on then we should have every right to ask, and doing it all at once as a group should at least get some sort of reaction from them." Ox agreed.

"Sounds like a plan." We all agreed and went back to homework and training. At about ten at night we all started to head home.

"Kid, Kaori, Lord Death would like to see you before you go home." Spirit called to us. I wanted to do a face-palm but resisted and hid my irritation, mostly caused by being tired. We both just followed Spirit to the Death room while the others headed on home.

"Hey you two, how's it going? How goes the training?" Lord Death asked when we entered the room.

"Can I plead the fifth?" I asked.

"What?" Kid asked, but Lord Death understood and explained, "No. And to explain Kid, she is referring to the United States Bill of Rights, the fifth amendment is the right to remain silent, usually referring to if you are arrested you can stay silent instead of saying something that could indicate your guilt or further incriminate yourself."

"Oh." He answered.

"So is the training not going well?" Death asked.

"It is going well but-

"But we do not even have time to think." Kid finished for me.

"Sorry about that and no I still can't tell you why, but it is very important that this training continues for a little while longer." Death said.

"Fine. So why have you called us here now?" I asked, just wanting to go home and go to bed.

"Well I thought that I should let you both know that along with this training, I would like you to practice with your own abilities, I don't mean take more time but during the training take some time to practice the abilities you currently know how to use… and there is something that I should tell you since I had planned to tell Kid this when he turned sixteen, just as your mother and father were going to tell you when you turned sixteen. Your parents and I had made an important decision when you two were young. A decision that we believed, and I still do believe, that will strengthen the relationship between your mother's area of expertise and my own, between nature, magic and death. It is obvious that, now that your mother is gone, the balance and relationship between the two has become severely unstable because there is no one to help keep the balance." He explained.

"But weren't you and my mom friends? It should have been fine then right? What is this decision you all made and how would it have made anymore of a difference than what it was with you and my mother friends Shinigami-sama?" I asked.

"Yes I for one do not understand where you are going with this either father." Kid commented._ Good at least I'm not the only one confused by this explanation._ I thought.

"Yes it is true that Nature and I were good friends in fact, with your father as well, like siblings." Death said.

"Okay so whatever it was that you three had planned how would it have made things even better between her side and your side of control?" Kid asked.

"We had decided to arrange for you two to be betrothed." Death answered.

"Be what? Did you just say betrothed?" I asked shocked. He nodded and said, "Yes I did. We had agreed to arrange for you two to be married when you were older and to tell you when you turned sixteen."

"What made you three think that something like that would have been a wise decision?" Kid asked.

"We just did. Oh and I should add that you two need to produce two heirs, male and female." Death said. I did not bother to hide it, I smacked the palm of my hand to my forehead in irritation with a sigh. I looked at Kid who seemed to be positively speechless; I myself had no idea what to say in response so we both settled with giving Death WTF? Sort of expressions.

**Me:** Yay! I finally made this chapter, sorry to those who are only reading this story but since I started the second part of my Invader Zim story before this story I like to keep that one either at the same chapter number or one above, the progress on it is also a little slower since it is the second part of a story and this is my first one for Soul Eater so I have more writing streak right now, BUT I may just get over that and post these as I finish them and do the same with my Invader Zim stories cause I don't like just waiting to post them…actually I think I will just do that. I will not abandon either of them though.

I am still leaving the offer of characters and ideas open and also the proposition of having a Simply Perfect or Not version of the Chatting with the Characters.


	12. Chapter 12: A Blast to the Past

Chapter 12 A Blast to the Past

We both walked back through the halls of the school in shocked silence, or maybe it was embarrassed silence, either way it was quiet and awkward. No matter what my opinion was on awkward silences.

"So, the weather's been nice lately hu?" Kid asked. Oh god the only thing he thought of was the weather he felt the awkwardness too. The awkward silences are only awkward if you make them so and I could not think of anything to play it off as anything but, and based off of Kid's halfhearted attempt at conversation and the topic being the weather then he was in the same boat.

"The nights have been nice, haven't had much time during the day to pay attention." I answered so he didn't feel stupid for trying, at least he made an attempt at conversation instead of acting like the dead fish that I had been since we left the Death room.

"Mhmm." He answered.

I let out a sigh and said, "Look, what your dad was talking about, I'm going to ignore the last part and dump that from my mind for now, but the other part about us being betrothed, why don't we just put that in the back of our minds and not completely forget it, but just not think about it. I don't want this new knowledge to be a hindrance on our friendship and if we keep letting it stay stuck on our minds it'll just keep making this awkwardness worse and I don't want that."

"You're right. For now we should accept what our parents want but not think so much about it." He agreed.

"Deal?" I asked holding out my hand. He took it and we shook hands.

"Deal." He agreed. I smiled and we continued walking, it was amazing what a simple agreement could do, it was much less awkward, although we did walk in silence a little longer until we both slipped and fell.

"What the?" Kid asked.

I put my hand on the floor and felt something slimy and slick. I held my hand up and said. "One of the more simple ideas among Nikki's pranks. I bet the whole hall from here on has a layer of vegetable oil."

"Very mature Nikki is isn't he?" Kid asked sarcastically.

"He can be when he wants to be." I answered.

"He never wants to be does he?" Kid asked.

"Of course not, that's no fun." A voice above said. They looked up to see Nikki sitting on a rafter with an amused grin on his face.

"And yes you're right Kaori the rest of the hall does indeed have a layer of vegetable oil on the floor and, well everything so good luck going down the hall, it should be funny." Nikki added.

"You couldn't have waited until we left?" I asked.

"No, that wouldn't be entertaining." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I left a trail down the right side, it's thin but it should be clear of oil so it's safe." Nikki added. Kid almost went to where Nikki had said but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him and said, "Don't listen to him."

I pulled out a slingshot and a pebble and shot (my sister pointed out a typo in shot-instead of an o it was an I) it at Nikki. It hit him on the forehead and he fell from his place in the rafters.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said.

"Good, don't feed me bullshit. I thought you've stopped trying." I said.

"I can try every so often right?" He asked.

"You can but that doesn't mean you'd succeed." I answered.

Kid pulled out his nifty (yes I use the word nifty, if you don't like it you can get over it) skateboard.

"We can leave this way." He said.

"Eh you do that, I'll take the rafters." I said jumping onto one and continued to do so until I could jump out the front door where the coating of vegetable oil ended.

"Nikki and his stupid pranks." I muttered landing next to Kid.

"Do you not like skateboarding?" Kid asked me.

"I'm not very coordinated with things like that. Skateboarding, surfing, snowboarding, can't do it. I fall the second I get on one." I answered.

"So you don't have good balance?" He asked.

"Oh no I do, just not on things like that. It's just specifically skateboards, snowboards and surfboards I am not coordinated with." I explained.

"That's odd. Maybe you should try skateboarding again, it's not very hard." He said.

"You're only saying that because you're amazing at it." I answered.

He just shrugged as we went down the stairs and into the city.

"See you tomorrow." I said as we passed his house and he headed inside. He waved and I continued on towards home. Once inside the house I headed to my room but noticed Nikki in the living room.

"How did you get home before me?" I asked confused.

"I'm just that awesome. I even finished with setting up my pranks." He said.

"You know you should use that to helping me and Rai clean every once in a while." I said.

"But you two do it so well, and I thought you banned me from doing that?" He asked.

"Oh, right. Well goodnight." I said and went to my room but not before having to jump out of the way when a large amount of flour fell from the ceiling.

"Nikki! Clean this flour up right now before I replace your shampoo with it!" I shouted. Rai wandered in sleepily and asked, "What's with the shouting?"

He slipped on the flour and water fell on him, lucky for he and Kaori both, neither of them had flour on them.

"What the hell Nikki?" Rai demanded as Nikki poked his head into the room.

"Damn it missed you." Nikki said to me. I threw a throwing knife at him. He ducked and it imbedded itself into the wall.

"You shouldn't throw those, they're dangerous." He said.

"Shut up and clean up this mess you made before I shove a katana up your-

"Okay, okay I'll clean it up. Get up Rai; you're in the way. Hey cool that rhymes!" Nikki exclaimed and received a hard punch in the face by Rai.

"Goodnight you two." Rai said grumpily and went back to his room and went to bed. I gave an amused smile and went to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed while Nikki cleaned up the flour and water. He was gone and it was all cleaned up by the time I came back out and went to find him. He was in his room fiddling with something.

"Goodnight Nikki. Save the pranks for classmates okay? Don't rig my room with your traps please." I said and left, going to bed.

I found myself in a mansion, or at least I figured it was a mansion by the way the house was on the inside.

BANG!

I nearly jumped out of my skin the sound was so loud. It had come from upstairs so of course being the stupid curious girl that I am; I went up the stairs to investigate. There was a scream, which motivated me to move faster until I faced a woman who ran into a room. She was holding a young girl in her arms, the girl was about eight or nine years old if I had to guess but I couldn't really see hers, or her mother's face.

There was an explosion and a fire broke out down the hallway. The little girl screamed and hid her face in her mother's neck. The woman took the girl into the closet and opened a wall. I followed behind the wall before it closed and she hid the little girl in what looked like a safe room after going down a spiral staircase and locked the door so no one could get the little girl. She then ran back up the stairs and out of the closet into the room again only to run into a man with tan skin and dark brown hair. He wore a green button up short-sleeved shirt. Some of the buttons at the top were unbuttoned and the man had odd black markings on his upper arms, like worms. He wore jeans and black shoes and his hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Where's your daughter?" The man demanded.

"She's gone." The woman said. I couldn't place it but these two were both familiar, although the woman I felt like I was connected to her somehow, the man I felt nothing but fear and hatred towards.

"Where to?" He demanded.

"Leave her alone Noah." The woman snapped.

"You both have the power I want where is she?" He snapped.

"I don't know, and besides it's impossible to take someone's abilities. I thought you would have known that by now, or has your envy clouded your common sense?" She asked. He lashed out at her with some sort of weapon that I didn't have time to see.

I tried to help but it seemed as if my limbs were made of led so I tried to go back down to find the little girl, only then did my limbs decide to work as I went back through the closet and down the hidden staircase. The door was locked tight but it seemed that it didn't matter to me because I was able to walk right through it. The little girl was wrapped up into a ball, shaking and clutching a picture in her hands, of her parents. The father had bright green eyes while her mother had electric blue ones with bronze hair. They both looked familiar to me but I couldn't for the life of me place who they were.

There was a loud bang and a few minutes later there was banging on the door and the girl hid her face in her knees as the banging continued for about five or ten more minutes but I had a feeling that for the little girl it felt like an eternity. The banging stopped abruptly and a few minutes later someone was calling my name. The voice was familiar, it sounded like Spirit.

"Spirit-sama?" The little girl called.

"Are you okay Kaori?" He called.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" She called.

I knew Spirit had heard her question but he didn't answer, instead he called, "It's okay, we'll get you out of there!"

Soon the door opened and Spirit, Sid and Nygus entered the room. It was odd seeing Sid alive but he looked better alive verses a blue zombie.

"Kaori." Nygus said. The little girl looked up at them and I finally saw her face. A realization hit me, this little girl was me. I still couldn't directly remember this but I knew it was real.

The scene changed, a year later I assumed because there was another attack on my younger self from the Noah guy and according to Lord Death the killer had come back a year later, this time though, my younger self was more prepared and was fighting back.

"So the little goddess has been training, good that will make it easier to take your power." Noah said.

"Like hell you will. I'm going to kill you for taking my parents you ass hole!" My ten year old self countered.

"Damn, I didn't even realize that I cussed even that young." I said to myself as the two fought. My younger self was fighting hard and obviously not willing to give up. I had a feeling that I had always been like that, but now it was being fueled by anger and hatred. My own wrath scared me even though it was coming from a ten year old who wasn't even armed with a weapon besides my own abilities.

Her right arm changed into a black and sliver gun with a purple and black sphere on top while her, my, left arm had changed into a different black and silver gun, however this one had a yellow and black cylinder on it. This confused me because the few times I used my weapon blood my arms never changed into guns like that, they changed into two different guns, one with a red and black disk on top and the other with a blue and black handle-like thing on top, and the firing was different.

She shot bullets, or condensed particles of her-my-our soul wavelength at the man while a ball of, what looked like electricity, charged on the other gun. When it was ready she shot both of them at him at the same time as he used magic to fire at her. They collided and created a huge explosion killing Noah. When the debris and smoke cleared the girl sat up, a wound on the side of her head was bleeding and she looked around with a small satisfied smile before laying back unconscious on the ground, whipped out from using her weapon blood. That part I remembered, I remember waking up and looking around, feeling accomplished and satisfied for some reason before passing out and waking up again hours later.

"Well…now I know what happened and who killed my parents." I said before waking up in my bedroom, in the house I shared with Rai and Nikki in Death City.

"Hey Kaori did you suddenly go deaf? You're alarm has been blaring at you for the past ten minutes! Get up!" Rai called into my room.

"I'll get her up!" Nikki said and burst into my room and jumped onto my bed, wrapped his arms and legs around me and rolled to the floor taking me with him.

"I'm awake! Get off me!" I snapped at him while trying to push him off.

**Me:** I myself am happy with this chapter, it gave a look at what happened and who done it. Since I have started this based on the anime no one knows who Noah is, well they will and I, obviously, gave him another deadly sin to portray, but that was only at that time, now the other Noah will be a familiar version (that is assuming you've read the manga as well, if not, well then you'll find out a little bit as to who he is).


	13. Chapter 13: Friday the 13th

Chapter 13 Friday the 13th

"Guess what day it is?" Nikki asked, still hugging me tightly.

"Friday?" I asked.

"Friday the 13th to be exact." He answered.

"So of course my day has to start out weird even in my sleep." I mutter.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" He asked getting up and pulled me up as well. I tossed the comforter back onto my bed.

"Yeah. It was two memories, but I still can't directly remember them, only remembering what I had seen as a spectator." I answered.

"Let me guess, when your parents were killed." Rai said from the door.

"That was one, the other was when I was ten, right before I lost my memory, when I killed the one who had killed my parents." I answered.

"What makes you think they were real?" Rai asked.

"I just know. It was familiar, like visiting a place you had been before, you can't hold onto the exact memories but you recognize everything. But there was one thing that confuses me." I said.

"What's that?" Rai asked. I changed my arms into the two gun modes I was accustomed to, either arm could become either gun but I preferred the red one on my right and the blue one on my left.

"The second memory, I had two different gun modes instead of these two, one that fired my wavelength as, sort of an electric charge and the other similar to the blue one, but the fires were more like short small blasts, the blue one seems to be more of for sniper, quiet sort of shooting, besides the speed of the particles, but the other one was more noticeable and fired larger particles." I explained.

"Weird. Do you know how to use the other two?" Nikki asked.

"No. I can't remember, like I said I was more of a spectator, I don't know how I did it before." I answered.

"Well let's worry about that later when we have time to. Let's just keep the knowledge of you having your dad's morph gun blood to just the few who already know." Rai said.

"Yeah I know. Now both of you out, I need to get ready." I said and shooed them out so I could change and get my stuff ready to go.

"Hurry up or we'll be late! Rai packed your food for you!" Nikki called through the door. I grabbed my bag and left the room and out the door with them.

"Thanks Rai." I said grabbing my lunch box before going out the door and locking it behind us.

"Be careful today everyone, it's Friday the 13th." Nikki said.

"Oh please there's no such thing as back luck." I said and ended up accidentally stepping on a skateboard that a child had left outside and fell on my face. I caught myself with my hands and said, "Not one word."

We headed on to school and instead of going to the locker room I headed in the direction of the Death room.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked me.

"I need to go speak with your father so I'll probably be late for class." I said.

"You'll tell me why later right?" He asked.

"Of course I will, assuming we have time to talk alone later, for now Rai, Nikki and I have agreed to keep this stuff within only those that know until we know that it is actually important." I explained while walking backwards. I had forgotten that Nikki had coated the floor down this hall with oil. He probably set up other traps and pranks to make a point that Friday the 13th was a day to be cautious of, but I refused to accept that, normally they were my best days when Nikki wasn't trying to make a point of it being a "bad luck day."

He nodded and headed off to class. Right after he was gone I slipped on the oil and fell flat on my back.

"Thank god he didn't see that." I said aloud since no one was in the hall but me, or so I thought.

"That would have been embarrassing hu?" Rai asked. He walked over and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and carefully stood.

"Yeah." I answered.

"How much more embarrassed could you get in front of him? You just found out last night that you two are intended and then his dad immediately mentions kids; that's pretty embarrassing already. Besides since when have you cared?" Rai asked.

"Since I don't want to look so stupid in front of him." I admitted. Nikki is great and all but I could easily talk about anything with Rai, he's my best friend. Even if he doesn't understand me, just as I don't always understand him, we still get along all the time and no we are not dating nor will we ever end up dating, we've already been confronted about this stuff before and we've discussed it, we have no romantic feelings for each other and neither of us can see us gaining any romantic feelings for each other. I'm more like their fraternal triplet, there's no way myself, Rai or Nikki could see each other dating. It would be too weird.

"Not so opposed to the idea of being intended hu?" He asked with a sly smile that suggested he would either never let me live down the fact that I actually cared if I looked stupid around someone or that he had something sneaky up his sleeve. Either way it wasn't good. Rai is way better at being sneaky and plotting than Nikki is.

"I want to marry someone I love and I know I'll be happy with them for the rest of my life. If we go through with it then for all we know five years after, we could hate each other." I answered.

"So you're just crushing on him hu?" He asked using my shoulder as an armrest. I pushed it off and let my hair fall into my face so he couldn't see me blushing and jumped up into the rafters and continued down the hall that way. I heard Rai chuckle and walk to class. I knew that I could trust Rai to keep his mouth shut, although I hated how well he knew me. I found it hard to hide things from him, it was similar with Nikki but his attention span was shorter so that made up for it.

I pushed those thoughts aside and knocked on the door to the Death room.

"Come in!" I heard Death's voice call. I opened the door to see that he was talking to Stein, Marie, Spirit, Sid and Nygus.

"Oh hello Kaori what brings you here?" Death asked.

"I can come later if you're busy." I said.

"No that's okay, what is it you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I remembered something…well not directly but it was shown to me through a dream." I said.

"And what was this dream about?" He asked.

"My parent's murders and killing their murderer a year later, right before I lost my memory, in your eyes disappeared." I answered.

"Oh so you killed them eh?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"I don't know who he is or how he is significant to anything unless he's just a warlock but his name is Noah. I don't know why but I feel that it is significant to let you know that my mother had mentioned his envy; maybe it's because that is what drove him to killing my parents, because he was envious of their abilities and tried to take them by force." I explained.

"Well I don't know who this Noah person is but I do agree that he must have been very envious to commit murder. In this dream were you seeing it through your own eyes?" He asked.

"No. I was more like a spectator." I answered.

"Interesting, well at least you had taken care of this Noah person so we don't have to worry about him. Is that all?" He asked.

"Are you willing to tell me why we've been having so much extra training?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Sorry." He said.

"Hey worth a shot right?" I asked with a shrug and slung my bag over my shoulder before giving a bow and leaving.

I avoided the floor so I wouldn't fall again and went to the locker room to change and headed outside.

"So much for being late to class, Nygus is in the Death room." I said, since she was both our Physical Education teacher as well as the nurse.

"Oh, no wonder class hasn't started yet." Maka said.

"Why?" Soul asked. I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Did you ask what's up with the extra training?" Black Star asked.

"Yes, and of course Lord Death said not right now." I answered.

I could tell that they were just as annoyed as I was by the constant rejection for answers. It was obviously important that we are trained but why we were now is the question.

During training and classes everyone found some sort of little prank. The oil had long ago been cleaned up but since the teachers had no actual proof that it was Nikki (though everyone knew it was him) they couldn't do much about it. At the end of the day Maka and the rest of her team were called to the Death room.

"I would like you kids to go find the book of Eibon." Death told us.

"But father don't you already have the book?" Kid asked.

"Yes the original manuscript, this one you are to find is the only other copy. We need you kids to track it down and bring it back." Death answered.

"How are we supposed to find it?" Rai asked.

"Kaori." Death answered.

"Me? What makes you think I can find it?" I asked.

"It is a magical object, are there not ways for a magical person to track a magical object?" He asked.

"I would guess so but I only found out about the fact that I have magical abilities a few days ago, I don't know how to use it. I wasn't even the one who had caused my wings to come out." I said.

"Kid only released your power, it was a special seal your parents and I had thought of to keep you safe, well your mother thought of sealing your powers away so we linked it to Kid. She knew that you would be targeted it seems, and it hid the magic so your soul seemed fairly normal." He explained.

"I still don't know how to use it." I said.

"From what I've heard from your mother you need to focus on the object, like searching for a soul with soul perception, but focus on the object and it's magic." He explained.

"I'll see what I can do." I answered and he sent us out of the room. Once outside we all headed home to get some things together and get changed if we needed to.

I heard the doorbell and heard Rai answer the door and let some people in. I heard Liz and Patty talking so it must be the two and Kid.

I changed from the skirt and leggings I had been wearing into skinny jeans, a pair that I could actually move in; the real skinny jeans are completely ridiculous, and combat boots. I then pulled off the blouse I had been wearing (I had a presentation to give. Seems even at the DWMA they like you to dress nicely for a presentation) and rummaged through my dresser to find a better shirt to wear.

There was a knock on my door.

"Hey Kaori do you have that book you and Maka had been looking over last week? Kid wants to take a look at it." Rai asked walking right in with Kid walking in next to him. They both noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt, just my bra and jeans, honestly I didn't care and neither did Rai. He, Nikki and I have become accustomed to seeing each other in our underwear and I had been in several plays with very limited place to change, changing in front of other people, including those of the opposite sex, was just something that you learn to get use to quickly.

"Hu? Oh yeah I still have that book." I said not looking up from my drawer and successfully found the shirt I was looking for and put it on before going to my nightstand and picked up the book. I handed it to Kid who was just standing there stunned.

"You okay Kid?" I asked him.

"Er, yes sorry to walk in on you." He said quickly, his face turning red fast.

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, that's something you get use to quickly when being in a few plays. Guess Rai should have warned you, we tend to just knock to let each other know that we're coming in and then just walk in." I explained.

"Weird and rude like that only to each other. Less like roommates and more like fraternal triplets, we beat each other up and bug each other almost nonstop." Rai said simply walking out of the room. Kid quickly followed and closed the door.

I finished getting ready by packing certain things up, braiding my hair so it was out of the way and searched for a belt.

"What's wrong with you Kid?" Liz asked him as he and Rai returned to the living room. Rai plopped onto one of the chairs and said, "Oh, we walked in on Kaori changing, no big deal but Kid was obviously stunned by it or something."

"Ha, ha! That's great! I wish I had seen your face Kid!" Nikki exclaimed.

**Me: ** Yay for writing streaks!


	14. Chapter 14: The Book of Eibon

Chapter 14 The Book of Eibon

"You don't find walking in on someone changing a big deal?" Liz asked Rai.

"Well yeah sure it is, but if it's Kaori she's use to it and since I live with her and we're like siblings it doesn't really matter. It didn't bother Kaori, she's use to it." Rai said.

"You three are all kind of weird hu?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we are." I said walking into the room.

Once outside we saw Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul walking up to us. They noticed something off about Kid and of course Soul had to ask, "What's up with you Kid?"

"He's still embarrassed because we had walked in on Kaori changing. It's not like it was a big deal but he's not use to that so he's embarrassed by it." Rai answered.

"Whoa really? What'd you see?" Black Star asked. Tsubaki hit him and said, "Pervert."

"No kidding." I said, agreeing with Tsubaki.

"He only embarrassed because he liked what he saw." Black Star said. Tsubaki hit him again and said. "Stop being so perverted."

"Who cares, can we just go please? I want to get that book and get back so we can find out what it's for." Rai said exasperatedly and started walking. The rest of us followed suit. I did as Death had instructed and focused on the book of Eibon, trying to find it and use magic to connect to it. Rai and Nikki helped out by changing into their weapon forms and used their elements. It also caused my wings to appear as well.

"Whoa. What is that?" Maka asked looking ahead to see a swirl of pink flow like a river leading out of the city, it had five lines with treble/base clefs and various music notes and such leading out of the city.

"Well that's not how I pictured it but okay. I guess we follow this." I said blinking in surprise. I tested out my wings and found that I didn't have many problems with flying after a few minutes. The others changed into their weapon forms and Kid pulled out his skateboard while Maka used Soul and his nifty Death Scythe flying trick (the two had recently completed their soul collecting and have been working on flying). Rai was usually better with flying than Nikki so he let Black Star fly with him so he wouldn't be left on the ground, even if he could likely keep up.

A few hours later we finally came to a stop at a large dark warehouse.

"Oh man, that place looks so creepy!" Liz said. Black Star tossed Rai back to me and I connected him to Nikki again.

"It does, wonder if it's haunted." Nikki responded slyly.

"It does look it doesn't it?" I asked.

"Stop it!" Liz wined.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just kidding, it's probably just an old abandoned warehouse." I said.

"Then let's go the books not here." Liz exclaimed.

"We can't the book is here." I answered and headed inside. Before we actually went inside something burst out of the place, something large. We were all forced back and hit the walls.

"You guys okay?" Rai asked.

"Peachy keen Rai." I answered pushing myself up and picked Rai and Nikki up again.

"What is that thing?" Liz asked.

"It makes me think of those worms out of that movie _Tremors_." I answered.

A man walked out of the destruction. He wore a white tank top, a plaid had with two rings on it, jeans, a plaid jacket handing off of his waist and a book hanging from his belt. He also had worm markings on his arms with tan skin and dark brown hair.

"Noah." I said surprised.

"What?" Kid asked, I had told him about my dreams during free period while we worked on homework.

"That guy looks like Noah, the guy I told you about from my dreams last night, the one I had killed myself. Maybe he has a brother because this guy is different in a way, he's calmer." I said.

"Hide." Kid commanded, the tone of his voice even made Black Star not question him and we all backed up and his behind, or up in trees and watched.

"Wonderful, today is a good day to be adding to my collection." The man said holding the book.

"It is indeed Noah-sama." A boy running up to him said. He had short black hair and wore a white shirt with a black vest and odd markings on the front. The markings also lined the hem of his black pants. He looked like he could be about our age.

I moved a little closer on the tree branch to try and get a closer look, the only new detail that I could really notice about either was that the boy had similar eyes to Kid, in the sense that his eyes had two different shades of color in each eye, although this boy had two shades of blue instead of Kid's yellow/gold.

I noticed the man, Noah's eyes dart in our direction and I was sure he had spotted me. I moved back quickly and silently and saw his eyes dart in a different direction but the same general area. Was he just looking around or did he spot some of us?

"Go get Giriko and Garret." Noah said,

"Yes sir." The boy said and headed off. Them man stood there as if he were waiting to be struck down.

"I can't take this anymore!" Black Star shouted and ran out with Tsubaki in Enchanted sword mode (yes I know it's referred to differently in the manga but I find it easier for me to remember this one). I face-palmed and followed with Maka and Kid after Black Star.

"Give me the stupid book!" Black Star said while attacking the man. He avoided the attacks calmly and easily.

"You are an excellent fighter and strong but many are, you are not good enough for my collection." Noah said.

"I don't care about your damn collection give me the book so we can go home." Black Star shouted. A large worm burst from the ground and grabbed him. He sliced at it and the worm dropped him. More burst out of the ground and we all moved to avoid being eaten.

"What do we have here? Shinigami-kun and our little Mother Nature. Now they are worth collecting." Noah said, although the others were busy so it seemed that only Rai, Nikki and I heard him.

"Is that guy considering kidnapping you and Kid?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know what he means by that and I don't care to find out." I said jumping out of the way and tried slicing the closest worm but it only made a small scratch that just made it mad. It struck me with its tail sending me flying into one of the walls that was still standing.

"Kaori!"

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked.

"Ow. Yeah fine." I answered rubbing the back of my head and finding a little bit of blood on my hand.

"Are you sure about that?" Rai asked.

"Of course I am." I snapped and observed the scene before me. Everyone was fighting except Noah, the one who had the book we needed to get. He was also watching the fight so I took advantage of it and slashed at him while his back was turned. Of course that wasn't fair, but I never fought fair, when we're in fights, we fight to win unless we want to risk getting killed.

He whirled around and caught the blade. I separated the two and swung it at him but it was caught by something else, a chain on some guy's foot. I yanked the blade Noah had caught from him, I believe it was Nikki, and pulled Rai back from the fast moving chain on the other guy's foot and reconnected them.

"Attacking while someone's back is turned, that is sneaky and dirty trick, learned that while living on the streets didn't you?" Noah asked me, how he knew that I had lived on the streets I didn't know. It startled me but I wasn't going to let that catch me off guard.

"I fight to win or survive. You get killed by playing fair." I responded and attacked again only to find that I really didn't have a hope of winning even if the guy with the chain had wandered into the other fight. Noah was very powerful and strong, there was no way I could beat him without more training and taking my mother's place. Not alone at least and everyone else was busy.

I jumped out of the way when a worm blasted out of the ground and was knocked off balance by the force of it, falling and hitting my head…again. I had a hard time forcing myself to even sit up; I think I might have a concussion from hitting my head so hard twice in a row. I looked up to see Noah, holding open the book of Eibon. There was a white light and I could feel a pull from it, sucking me in. I forced myself to focus for just a few seconds and threw the double-sided scythe as far away as I could. One of the blades stuck into a tree right next to where Kid was fighting.

The last thing I saw before being sucked in was Kid looking over at me and his expression changed from questioning to horror.

Nikki changed back to human for and pulled his brother out of the tree, racing back to Noah, ready to slice him. He heard running next to him and saw Kid running next to him.

"Give us back our meister." Nikki snapped swinging the scythe at Noah. When he was serious, Nikki could be deadly, like Liz and Patty they use to take turns wielding each other and still do at times and they're also excellent fighters themselves.

"Two scythes, I have no interest in you two." Noah said simply dodging the blade. Kid started shooting to help.

"Wait Kid! Don't get too close or he'll get you too!" Rai shouted at him, but of course it was too late, he had tried to grab the book but Noah opened it. Like Kaori, Kid realized at the last second what was going to happen and threw Liz and Patty out of the way so they wouldn't get sucked in either.

"Give them back!" Liz shouted at Noah, pointing Patty at him.

"Beauty alone is not enough to be part of my collection. I think I'm through here I have the only goddess of nature and magic and the only heir to Lord Death's position." Noah said and started to walk off. Liz fell to her knees and Rai changed back to his human form.

"What are you doing? Let's go after them!" Nikki demanded.

"We can't he's too strong." Liz said.

"Stop being a coward!" Patty yelled at her.

"You don't think I don't want to save them? If we try we'd get killed, I can't risk my sister getting killed. Don't put me on the spot." Liz shouted back.

"They'll be okay, we'll find a way to save them but you're right Liz, if we try now we'd just get ourselves killed." Rai agreed.

"This royally sucks." Nikki muttered. The fighting ended abruptly with the worms disappearing and the two guys, Garrett and Giriko leaving.

"Where are Kaori and Kid?" Soul asked.

"That Noah guy took them." Rai answered.

There was silence for a long time after the four explained what had happened.

"We should go back and tell Lord Death." Maka said so they all went back to Death City and straight to the Death room.

Kid appeared in front of me and I let out a groan.

"Oh no he got you too?" I asked.

"I had just enough time to make sure Liz and Patty didn't get sucked in as well." Kid answered.

"This sucks." I commented.

"You said it. I wonder why he targeted us." He said.

"Because we're unique. A Shinigami, Lord Death's only son too and the only goddess of nature and magic left." I answered.

"If he knew who you were then he must know a lot." He answered.

"That, or he actually knows me. He mentioned that I must have learned to fight dirty when living on the streets. If he knows that I use to live on the streets." I pointed out. He raised an eyebrow and said, "That's a little creepy."

"I think it's the same Noah…or another version of himself. If that's even possible." I said.

"Who knows?" He said.

"Well on the bright side, we're floating around." I said. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's so great about that?"

"Nothing really, zero gravity is just fun." I answered and did some flips and floated around. He just watched, probably wondering if I was on drugs or something.

"Come on try it, fly around, do some flips." I said taking his hands and flipped him over my head. He flipped a few times and turned to face me and said, "Okay so it is fun."


	15. Chapter 15: Plans of Escape

Chapter 15 Plans of Escape

I had no idea how long we had been stuck in the book but it couldn't have been that long since my head was still pounding from hitting it twice. I had been fighting to stay awake the entire time now until I was sure that I no longer had a concussion. As far as I could tell Kid was okay, besides the way that Noah had it organized was seriously getting to him. I had to admit it was pretty annoying to me as well. Okay so I have a little OCD in me too but it's not nearly at Kid's level, or at least when it comes to Symmetry. I'm more of OCD with organization but Kid got annoyed by it first and immediately started to organize the contents of the book. The second Noah noticed he pulled Kid out of the book.

I now could do nothing but float there in the stupid book and listen. I really wanted to tear that little Gopher kid apart for hurting Kid like this and kill Noah for kidnapping us in the first place. All he was doing was organizing the stupid book it was pretty disorganized anyways.

"Gopher. That will be enough, thank you." I heard Noah say. He then went on asking Kid not to organize the contents of the book without permission since it was convenient for Noah the way it was. I smirked and started doing a little organizing myself. The bookmarks he had in place had letters on them, all of the alphabet and several of the same letters so I used that until the bookmarks were switched around spelling a response to that.

**Well it is pretty messy, it's even been bugging me and I'm not nearly as OCD as Kid.** I spelled, although no one noticed at first since Kid had responded as well with, "If you plan on keeping me inside the thing, the least you can do is keep it organized in a tidy fashion."

I gave a small smile and finished with the bookmark rearranging and that was when Gopher had noticed them moving.

"Noah-sama, the bookmarks have rearranged themselves." He said. Noah looked at the bookmarks and read what I had spelled out. He growled in irritation.

"Looks like your girlfriend is trying to defend you." Gopher said to Kid.

I started rearranging the bookmarks again until they spelled, **If you have a problem with me, take it up with me.**

"Hm, perhaps I will." Noah murmured and dumped me out of the book. The way he had dumped me out I ended up landing on my head.

"Ow, son of a bitch! What the hell is the matter with you? I've been fighting a concussion for God knows how long and you dump me out on my head? Are you stupid or just that much of an ass?" I demanded loudly rubbing my head and fighting to keep my eyes from watering. I really wanted to just go home, crawl into bed and sleep, but of course that would not be happening even if we did manage to get away.

"My apologies Kaori." Noah said and put his index finger to my forehead.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" I demanded. There was a blue flash and my head stopped hurting. I felt the back of my head and the blood from earlier was gone. I still wanted to go home and sleep.

"Gopher." Noah said simply and the boy walked up to me with cuffs similar to the ones that were restraining Kid. I made my left arm change into the red gun and immediately fired. It knocked both Gopher and Noah about ten feet away from me.

"Back off." I hissed jumping to my feet. Giriko jumped into action and I fired a charge at him too. The other man, Garrett entered the room and noticed what was going on but I didn't pay him much attention, I was focusing my attention on breaking the restraints that were holding Kid but they seemed to just fix themselves.

"Magical bonds, good luck breaking them. I'm surprised Kaori, I didn't know you had weapon blood." Noah said casting some kind of spell and similar bonds attached themselves to my wrists and drained my energy until my right arm returned to normal and pulled me until my wrists were well above my head and I was standing about ten feet away from Kid.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." I said offhandedly.

"Actually I can. Gopher would you teach Kaori the same lesson about organizing the contents of the book without permission?" Noah said.

"Leave Kaori alone, don't you dare touch her." Kid growled with a death glare that was both terrifying, and I had to admit, pretty sexy.

"Oh what a look." Giriko commented.

I stayed silent, taking each hit without a sound, just keeping up with my breathing and thinking about other things. For someone as small as this Gopher kid, he could pack a punch when he wanted to.

"Nice show. Makes a great side dish to my drink." Giriko said.

"That's enough." Noah said, ignoring Giriko. Gopher stopped.

I spat blood at Noah's feet and just gave him a calm expression before saying, "When karma comes back to punch you in the face I'm going to make sure I'm there…just in case it needs help."

"You should be honored to be in Noah-sama's collection." Gopher argued.

"So very honored, should I start worshiping the ground he walks on too?" I asked sarcastically. He glared at me.

"So scary, keep glaring at me and I might do a trick." I said simply.

"Oh really? What kind of trick?" Giriko asked from where he sat.

"This kind of trick." I said raising my left leg and forcing myself to muster enough energy to change it into the blue gun and shot his bottle. It shattered in his hand. He stared at the bottle then at me in disbelief, his mind comprehending that I had just destroyed the bottle that held his alcohol that was now all over the floor. I glanced over at Kid who had an amused look on his face. Noah was just standing by watching the scene.

"Why are you looking at me? Do I owe you money?" I asked Giriko.

"You owe me a new bottle of alcohol you bitch. But I have to admit you got some nerve girl, and you're good-looking, I'll give you that." He responded getting up and walked right up to me. He hooked a finger under my chin so that I would look up at him. I just gave a hard glare.

"What are you? Eighteen or something?" He asked.

"Sixteen actually." I responded.

"You really have an attitude problem for a sixteen year old don't you?" He asked.

"I don't have an attitude problem, you just have a perception problem." I shot back snidely.

"You're spunky, I like that. Makes things more entertaining." He said with a smirk. While he was distracted I gave him a good hard kick where the sun doesn't shine and used the restraints to lift myself up and kick him away from me.

"Stay out of my personal space, you reek of alcohol and I don't want a slime ball like you in my bubble." I said.

"I am tired of this, take them to a holding cell. They can't mess up the organization of my book there and for now leave them be." Noah said exasperatedly.

Later on when it was just Kid and myself in the dark cell I spoke up, "Well that was fun."

I heard him chuckle and say, "You really know how to get under someone's skin don't you?"

"It's not hard, all you do is what they don't want you to do. I just choose not to be that way with friends." I answered.

"I'm glad. You have a sharp tongue, I'd rather not be on the receiving end of your comebacks." He answered.

"Likewise." I answered.

"There has to be some way of escape. No restraints are completely secure, there has to be some kind of weak point in these." I said aloud.

"I'm sure they do but the magic fixes them before the weak point can be completely broken." Kid replied.

"If only I knew how to use the other two gun modes." I muttered.

"I don't think they would have helped, knowing you, you would keep trying until you succeeded and then you would be so tired that you couldn't even move." Kid answered.

"I could figure out a way around that." I answered, I was originally thinking to just keep trying until Kid's were broken, not my own, that would be pointless. If I was able to break Kid's then he could get away. I was hoping that he wouldn't think of that, but of course being the smart guy he is, he did.

"No way. Don't even think about doing that, I'm not leaving you here. Don't even bother trying." He said.

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't figure out my intentions. Why do you have to be smart?" I asked. He gave a small amused laugh but didn't give me an answer to my question, not that I needed one.

"Hope the others are okay." I said.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably training again." Kid answered.

"Probably. I just pray they're not too worried." I responded.

"I don't know. The best we can do now is to try and figure out how to get out of here and get back to them." He said.

"You're right." I answered. I wish there was at least a little bit of light to see.

My wish was granted when the door was opened and a light was turned on. I shut my eyes against the bright light; I didn't want that much light, now my eyes hurt.

"How are the two pieces of my collection doing?" Noah asked as the door swung shut.

"Wonderful! You know there is just nothing like being kidnapped, beaten and losing all feeling in our arms because they're restrained above our heads to make the past two days just perfect!" I said, my tone filled with sarcasm.

"You're sarcasm and attitude are not amusing but do not bother me in the slightest." Noah responded.

"So you do have a sense of humor. Okay I have a joke for you. What's deja voo?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"The feeling that I've heard this bull before." I answered and added, "Unfortunately I can't feel my arms so I can't help karma and punch you in the face at the present time, but if you come closer I'll be more than happy to kick you in the face."

"I may just turn a blind eye if Giriko decides that he's bored and wants to use you to ease his boredom for a little while. I know he wouldn't damage you too much." Noah said to me with a slightly irritated look.

"I completely called it. My attitude does bother you." I responded triumphantly.

"What do you mean by that? When you say you would let him use her to ease his boredom? And that you know he won't damage her too much?" Kid asked Noah.

_Oh Kid, you can be so cute and naiveté sometimes._ I thought, having an understanding as to what Noah had meant, if what I had heard of Giriko was true then I knew exactly what he meant.

"If little Kaori persists with her attitude then you can find out for yourself." Noah said and left the room; the light turning off as well before the door swung shut and locked.

"What did he mean by that?" Kid asked.

"I don't know." I lied smoothly. I didn't want to tell him and I didn't want my suspicions confirmed so for now I'll see if I can keep my mouth shut. Of course this is me we're talking about so the first opening I get my mouth filter will shut off, I simply couldn't help it, they gave so many wonderful openings for comebacks and smart remarks that make it a field day for smart alecks.

"Don't you have a mouth filter or something?" Kid asked.

"When I'm around people I respect, like teachers at the school and friends then yes I do make an attempt at thinking before I make a smart remark, but I neither like nor respect these guys and nearly everything they say or do is a perfect opening for a smart remark so I have no control over the comments that I say in response to the nonsense they spout." I explained.

"So more or less you're saying that you have a filter you just can't use self control around these guys? So if you do end up really angering Noah then he'll set Giriko on you?" He said.

"More or less it seems." I answered.

"And that won't be good." He responded.

"No, but what's good about being locked up in a pitch black room and restrained against a wall?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "Touché."

"Okay so back to plotting ideas of escape." I said.

"Do you have any other ideas besides using all of your energy to break my restraints?" Kid asked.

"Of course I do…. unfortunately we do not have access to the tings we would need for such an escape." I answered.

"What sort of things did you have in mind?" He asked out of curiosity.

"We would have needed a can of hairspray, or similar, a lighter, a mouse, a potato, thread, a rubber band, a chimpanzee, and a bag of pretzel M&M's." I answered.

"What would be the purpose of the M&M's?" Kid asked.

"No real purpose I just like pretzel M&M's. I like them good." I said with a smile.

**Me:** Mmmm, pretzel M&M's are delicious!

**Kaori:** Did you actually have a plan thought up for that stuff?

**Me:** Not initially, but I was able to think of one after I was done typing the random stuff.

**Kid:** -.- You're a weirdo you know that right?

**Me:** Of course I know that, don't be silly.

And I would like to add that I actually finished chapter 14 yesterday, but I didn't feel like posting it until I finished chapter 12 in my Invader Zim story so yeah I'm posting 2 Soul Eater chapters at once and most likely the next one will be quickly coming because I have a serious writing streak in this one right now…you're welcome.

**Kid:** No one said thank you.

**Me: **Yes I know.


	16. Chapter 16: Escape Attempt

Chapter 16 Escape Attempt

I opened my eyes rubbing the sleep away with my arm. The first thing I noticed was that there was a dim light in the room. The second thing I noticed, once my eyes adjusted, was that I was alone in the room. Kid was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked aloud.

The door opened and Noah walked into the room.

"Where's Kid?" I demanded.

"He's in the same room. It was you who had been moved." He answered.

"Why? And how did you manage that without me waking up?" I demanded, I was not a very heavy sleeper even after forcing myself to stay awake for the past….I didn't even know how long, maybe two or three days.

"After you fell asleep on your own I had Gopher inject a sedative to keep you asleep. You've been asleep for a whole day." Noah explained.

"A whole day?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why was I moved?" I asked.

"To keep you two from plotting an escape." He answered.

"So where exactly is Kid anyways?" I asked randomly.

"Just in the room next to you why?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering." I answered with a light tone of voice as if I was just innocently wondering, which I was, but the knowledge could help me later on as well and by later on, I mean once I figure out when these people sleep. I listened closely for movement and heard voices after about three hours.

"Giriko, the rest of us are turning in for the night, keep an eye on the two." Noah said.

"Yeah, yeah." Giriko responded boredly.

_Well that answers that question._ I thought and waited for a little while before starting to try and get free of the restraints.

_Magic. That's what I need to use….how in the hell do I use magic in a situation like this?_ I wondered and decided to try what Lord Death had suggested when finding the Book of Eibon. I focused on breaking the restrains and did not break the concentration. I didn't notice how much energy it took until I had broken free and fell to the floor. I stayed there for a little bit so that the blood could return to my arms and rest for a little bit. Those were some magical restraints.

I used a little bit of magic to unlock the door and it slowly swung open. I poked my head out to see that Giriko had fallen asleep with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. I tip-toed by him and looked around to see that there were two doors on either side of the room I had been locked in. I checked the one on my left first to find the door unlocked and it was just an empty bedroom littered with glass bottles and aluminum cans, Giriko's room of course. I went back and to the door that was on the other side. It was, of course locked and Giriko had the key around his neck. There was no way I was going to try to get the key from him so I settled with magic once again.

The door opened and swung inward with a squeak. I grabbed the door to stop it form moving and squeaking anymore, looking back to make sure Giriko was still asleep, he was, thank God, I didn't want to deal with him right now. I slowly closed the door and used some magic to create a small ball of light.

"What are you doing in here?" Kid asked.

"Freeing you so we can get the heck outta here." I answered and focused on the restraints and yanked them off of his wrists. He shook his arms out to get the blood flowing to them again.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Now let's go." I answered and the door opened.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Giriko said standing before us.

"Can never catch a break can we?" Kid asked.

"Apparently not." I confirmed changing my arm into the red gun. Spirit had told me that my dad had named the guns himself but I couldn't remember which was which but I think the red one had been named the Scatter gun, simply because it scattered attackers…I think (for any Jak and Daxter fans you have probably already recognized these weapons). I found that I liked the red one best, but it also took more energy.

That was the downside to having weapon blood from a gun, it takes a lot of energy but Kid and I are both still learning how to use our Shinigami, Nature goddess abilities so right now using anything we could was the option and what I could use is two forms of a gun, even if it used a lot of energy…I really need to get use to using my weapon blood so it doesn't kill me when I really need it.

"Go ahead, shoot me. Knock me back." Giriko challenged. He was up to something but I shot at him anyways. It did knock him back but he came right back in a squatting position, using the chains to propel him forwards.

"He looks like he's going to take a shit." I commented.

"Now is not the time for jokes Kaori." Kid responded while I shot at Giriko again, the chains kept him from being blasted backwards.

"Who's joking it seriously looks like he's squatting to take a shit." I said shrugging and tried shooting him again with the blue gun this time. It didn't do anything either. Before we could try something else he lunged at us. We had to jump back to avoid getting cut by the blades, not that he would seriously hurt us because that would make Noah mad.

"What is going on?" Noah demanded from behind Giriko.

"Damn it." I hissed.

"They tried to escape. Kaori freed herself and Kid." Giriko answered.

"I see." Noah answered and used magic to reassemble the restraints and Kid was back at the wall. I wasn't even sure how Noah did that; he must be really good with magic. He then turned to me and said, "It seems you're weapon blood has proven to be a nuisance. Of course it's all you have now isn't it? Besides the little bit of magic you know how to use. If I recall correctly, you were very well trained with your abilities last time we met. What happened?"

"Lost my memories of that time and earlier." I answered.

"Ah yes of course. Maybe you should at least find someone who can help you learn how to adjust your soul wavelengths." He said.

"How did you know that I have a flexible soul?" I asked.

"Your mother was the deity of magic, nature and souls. Anyone with a flexible soul is related to her, those who practice magic respected her in some way, myself included, and Nature weapons were accidentally made by her and without someone like you or her, the world will be unbalanced nature wise. Look at what's happened without her, people accidentally get put on Lord Death's list, the madness is spreading faster and your mother is not around to decide the line as to where or when someone falls to becoming a kishin. You have much more to learn before you can take your mother's place just as Kid-kun here has much more to learn if he is to take his father's place." Noah responded.

"Anyone with a flexible soul is a relative of Kaori's mother?" Kid asked.

"Yes. It is not as rare as a Nature weapon but still very rare. Oh how I would love to get my hands on a Nature weapon." Noah said.

"I'm sure you would." I responded.

"So you know what a Nature weapon is." He stated.

_Damn, walked right into that one._ I thought and said, "Yeah, so?"

"Very few simply know what they are unless they are searching for one or know one." Giriko said, standing right behind me after the door closed.

"Or they just simply came across the name and looked it up." Kid countered.

"That was a quick and defensive answer." Giriko observed.

"Where are you two idiots going with this? It sounds like you two think we know a Nature weapon." I said crossing my arms.

"You came to that conclusion yourself now didn't you?" Giriko said putting his hands on my shoulders and his face right next to my own. I swiped his hands off me and stepped away so that I was facing both Giriko and Noah.

"Because that is what it's sounding like. A Nature weapon is very rare, who's to say that there is even one alive right now?" I questioned.

"There have been many rumors, and one who has been partnered with a Nature weapon knows how to sense and/or hear the wavelengths of others and the Kishin of violence, Shen has been stirring more than usual." Noah answered.

"Well whoop-de-do that kishin is probably very restless if he is related to violence." I responded.

"You're trying awfully hard at trying to convince us that either you two don't know who the Nature weapon is or that there isn't one around." Noah observed.

"And you two are trying really hard at trying to get some sort of nonexistent confession from us about a Nature weapon." Kid responded.

"You make a fair point Kid. Back to the issue at hand, I regret that you two are not permitted to roam around freely but I know that you will simply run and I cannot allow that. So to fix this, I will make a few changes." Noah said turning to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Please hold Kaori-chan still for me Giriko." Noah said.

I ducked out of the way as Giriko reached to grab me and Noah stopped me long enough for him to firmly take a hold of my arms.

"What are you doing?" Kid demanded.

"Just erasing a few memories." Noah answered.

"You can do that? That's pretty cool." I admitted.

"Yes I can do that to an extent. Only one thing can be erased and I know just what." He said putting a finger on my forehead and muttered something. I had initially tried to struggle from Giriko's grip but he is considerably stronger than I was even though I didn't like to admit it.

I felt an odd presence in my mind and the few times, besides recently, that I used my weapon blood flashed before my eyes and were gone, what sucked more was that they were linked to using magic, the little I knew how to use so that was gone too. When it was finished I couldn't remember how to summon the weapon inside of me or how to use magic.

"You erased those memories so I can't use my weapon blood." I said blankly, deciding not to say anything about the magic.

"Yes, now you don't know how to use any part of your weapon blood so it's no longer a problem." Noah answered.

"Depends on you're perspective, it's not a problem to you but it is to me." I responded.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Giriko responded. I shot him a glare and attempted to jerk my arms from his grip but he didn't let go.

"Let go of me." I snapped at him.

"No can do." He responded.

"I don't think we need to worry about their escaping now. Kaori can stay in here for now, I'm sure the two are lonely. You will receive your reward later Giriko." Noah said while having me restrained once again before the two left. Giriko looked back at me with a grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"Was it just me who found that look he gave you creepy?" Kid asked when the door swung shut.

"It was really creepy." I admitted.

"So you can't remember how to use your weapon blood anymore?" Kid asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not weapon blood, or magic. Both memories were linked closely most of the time so most of the memories of using magic as well disappeared." I said gloomily.

"What about flying?" He asked.

"I think I can still fly, but these cuffs seem to be stronger than the last ones, draining more energy." I replied.

"Yes it seems that is the case." He agreed.

"I hate this. Only been here two or three days and nothing very interesting has happened. Can't even hear their conversation very well to see if they're worth eavesdropping." I said.

"You just made a almost successful escape attempt and all you're depressed about is the fact that nothing more interesting has happened and you can't hear any gossip?" Kid asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I become bored very easily and since I cannot remember how to use magic or weapon blood I am forced to resort back to the completely ridiculous escape plans." I responded with a smile, not that he could see, unless he could see in the dark.

"So what is one of these plans of yours?" He asked.

"I don't have one right now. But I know how we can pass the time." I responded.

"How?" Kid asked curiously.

"We can play a game and ask each other questions." I suggested. That was all I could think of.

**Me:** Sorry about the late update, school and life comes first and I've been fighting writer's block. It's getting better but school is still in session so that comes first. Also sorry to those who notice all grammar problems ( call them Grammar Nazi's, don't feel bad I'm one too) but my editor (aka, my sister Vivian) is sleeping and I just want to get this posted and get back to a stupid survey that I have to do for Psychology. -.- hopefully I'll be able to write more this summer.


	17. Chapter 17: A Wonderful Battle of Random

Chapter 17 A Wonderful Battle of Random and Crazy

"Hm, favorite time of the year?" Kid asked.

"Spring." I answered, we had gone hours asking each other whatever came to mind, and now our questions were getting repetitive or very simple once again.

"Wait haven't we already discussed seasons of the year?" He asked.

"Yes, yes we have." That question being one of the ones that was becoming repetitive.

The door opened and Giriko walked into the room with Gopher right behind. Kid and I both had similar questioning expression on our faces.

"What do you two want? We're trying to have a conversation." I said.

"Well it's being cut short fairy. You're being moved back into the book soon. But first we have some…business to take care of. Just you and me." Giriko responded.

"We do? Oh how grand." I said sarcastically as he escorted me out of the room. Of course I tried to fight the whole way but it did very little.

"What is he going to do with Kaori?" Kid demanded.

"You didn't figure it out? You must not know much about Giriko, or you're more naïveté that I expected." Gopher commented.

"Answer my question." Kid said venomously.

"I can't be certain, ask her when you see her again." Gopher responded.

"You know. Now tell me." Kid argued.

"It's fun holding this over your head but I'll tell you since it seems that you care a lot about this girl so it should bother you. Giriko likes what he sees when looking at the young and ignorant goddess. He plans to take full advantage of the fact that she is here in Noah-sama's custody and trapped. Since he kept you two from escaping last night Noah-sama is allowing Giriko to have his way with her as long as he doesn't really hurt her. Of course Giriko will likely slip up because of the fact that he is so full of blood-lust, but that is the overview since, like I said, I can't be certain." Gopher explained and gave a smug smile at the look on Kid's face before leaving the room again.

I slammed into the wall hard and I heard a crack. Either that was my head that had cracked or the wall but I didn't have time to figure out which one it was, I was not going to let Giriko win, or at least without a fight.

"Making me fight for it hu? This will be fun." Giriko said with a grin.

"You are such a pedophile. A super creepy, violent pedophile." I said, trying to distract him long enough for my head to stop spinning. Why was it always my head? Honestly I bet I have brain damage after all these years of abuse to my head.

"What you say doesn't bother me." He responded. I thought back on the few times he's been pissed off. Justin had told me a little bit about Giriko and how it pissed him off so quickly when Justin deliberately ignored him and didn't respond.

I decided to test it for myself, maybe if he was angry enough he would make a mistake and I could find an opening to get out.

Before I could get up he pulled me to my feet by the neck and pinned me to the wall that way asking, "What? No comeback?"

I did not respond, I used my best poker face (granted I usually start laughing during times that are much less serious), honestly I'm surprised that I didn't start laughing now at the face he was making. It was his version of an unamused expression but I couldn't help but find it funny.

I could see the anger already forming on his face, he loved getting reactions from people, just like I had fun getting reactions from my enemies, the difference between us with that is I don't mind if I get no reaction, he obviously does.

"Are you not going to give some kind of smart aleck comment? Aren't you going to fight back anymore?" He asked. I stayed still and didn't respond.

"Looks like the fun of the fight is over. Fine then." He responded, anger evident on his face. He half threw, half pushed me to the floor. I rolled out of the way and kicked him in the side of the head. He hit my leg hard and I felt the chains cut my jeans and into my leg as well. It took a second for the pain to register but when it did, it was _painful_. I couldn't stop myself from crying out in pain and looked at my leg to see that it was pretty deep too, it would definitely need stitches if anything.

"So you do still have fight in you." He said. I didn't say anything because I knew it would still irritate him but after the injury my leg had received I wasn't sure how much longer I could fight back.

I got up, hopping on one leg and watching him closely to figure out what to do next. He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip so I elbowed him in the side of the head but he would not let go and managed to grab my other arm tightly. I struggled to free myself to fight back.

"Not going to scream? Taking the fun out of this. At least you're fighting back." Giriko said and managed to pin me down onto the floor. I still tried to fight but all I was doing was succeeding in tiring myself out.

I heard Kid yell and it provided a temporary distraction for Giriko as well. It sounded like him when he went into his OCD symmetry depression. Gopher had been trying to figure out what seriously bugged Kid, it seems that he figured it out.

"Sounds like Gopher has figured out how to break your little boyfriend's composure." Giriko said. I had managed to free one of my hands and punched him in the face hard enough for me to push him off but not before he grabbed my injured leg and managed to knock me down and was on top of me again.

"You really think I'm letting you get away that easily?" He asked and started to work on getting my jeans off. I continued to fight but it only fueled his enjoyment and soon enough I had tired myself out and he got what he wanted.

Kid ripped off his other sleeve and used it to wipe off the marker. Gopher had torn one of and drawn on Kid's face to make him as asymmetrical as possible and besides the usual asymmetry that were his Sanzu lines he was symmetrical once again and could now focus once again.

"Back in the book." He muttered looking around to see that Kaori was not there as far as he could tell. He would have sensed her soul's wavelength if she were in the book too, which meant that she was still with Giriko. He tried forced himself to think of anything but what he was likely doing to her. It didn't work, he couldn't help but worry and that was all he did until a swirl of white appeared from above and Kaori floated where it landed.

He did not like the sight of her. Her leg was tightly bandaged up and various parts of her body were cut, scratched and bruised and her clothes were ripped up and rumpled. It seemed to be the first time that she was not symmetrical in any way but for once that is not what he was thinking about although he did indeed notice the severity of her asymmetry, but he was more worried about her well being.

"Are you okay?" Kid and I both asked in unison.

"You're asking if I'm okay? Have you looked in a mirror or even at your leg? What did he do to you?" Kid asked. I didn't respond, just looked down at the ground and had my right arm over my left in an uncomfortable stance, similar to the one Crona often took.

"He didn't…he didn't rape you did he?" Kid asked. I nodded and said, "He did."

I knew Kid wasn't a hugger, or the kind of person to show anything more than just simple friendly affection so it surprised me when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight, yet gentle hug. The kind of hug that made me feel safe and made me want to burry my face in his chest, which is exactly what I did. He didn't pull away so I assumed it was okay to do so, unless he was just trying to comfort me like the good friend that he is. It was so hard to tell what was on his mind unless it had to do with symmetry so I had no idea how he felt about me besides a friend.

I wanted us to be more than friends, I had figured that out long ago but if he didn't feel the same way then I could be happy with us being friends, I just wish I knew what he was thinking sometimes. It seemed that he had been reading my mind, or at least with the last part because he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"How great you are and how safe and comfortable I feel right now." I answered. I wasn't lying, I was thinking about that too, and it didn't completely reveal how I felt about him but it was a start. I'm not the most open person when it comes to romantic or mushy kind of feelings. It never fit into my schedule in life until I had met Kid, then it sort of made room without my knowledge at first.

He gave a light chuckle but said nothing in response. We ended up laying there, floating in the book. To be honest it was much better than being outside of the book around those people but it was still nothing compared to freedom.

I had no idea how much time had passed but suddenly a black mass started to form and we sunk down to it as it surrounded us. It seemed that a voice was speaking but I didn't pay it much attention, something else caught my attention, a necklace with a shape similar to my birthmark, but complete. It was made of silver with onyx and some kind of gem that was a similar color to the color that had been produced when we were tracking the Book of Eibon, a pinkish violet color.

I turned back around to show Kid but he had disappeared in the darkness.

"This can't be good." I said and went into the darkness to try and find him.

"Kid! Death the Kid where are you?" I called and continued to wander around until suddenly we all fell out of the book. Kid, Black Star, Rai, Nikki, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blaire, Kilik, Pot of Thunder and Fire, I didn't even know all of them were in the book.

"Whoa my soul perception must be really bad I had no idea any of you were even in the book." I said and looked up right at teeth that were each the size of my forearm.

"I hope those aren't teeth." I added.

We all jumped up and looked around as the monster jumped high into the air. Sid had lost an arm, Marie was injured and Stein was struggling to be free of some kind of black chord and one of the Death Scythes, who's name escapes me but he's some kind of mirror (pretty cool how a freakin' mirror became a Death Scythe) was lying on the ground and looked dead.

"Who did all this?" Kid asked.

Before his question was answered the monster dove right in the middle of our group and we all were either thrown out of the way or jumped. Noah walked out of the church.

"In the world I imagined, you do not exist. I will enforce your death penalty." Kid said to him. His aura changed to anger and he suddenly became very intimidating and scary. It still worked for him.

The large worms attacked and the teachers jumped in to fight but Black Star stopped them, insisting that we do it, I agreed of course. At first they seemed to think that he was being selfish until he explained and they reluctantly allowed us to fight and back Kid up.

Our weapon partners changed into their weapon forms.

"Welcome back you two." Rai, Nikki, Liz and Patty said.

"Sorry to make you all worry but we're back to kick some ass." I said with a smile.

"Rai, Nikki, you two ready to take down some man eating worms?" I asked.

"You bet. Hey how well do you think worms conduct electricity?" Rai asked as storm clouds started to form.

"And you two claimed to not know any elemental weapons. Kaori is partnered with two." Noah said.

"We lied of course." Kid and I said in unison.

"Everything is mine! I want it!" Noah shouted.

"Damn could he be any more annoying?" Nikki asked while we heard the other battles along with fighting our own.

"When did those two change clothes?" Nikki asked. We looked to see that Black Star and Kid were indeed wearing something different.

"We need your help Soul, Maka, Kaori, Nikki and Rai." Kid said. We all performed a chain resonance. The stupid kid Gopher tried to protect Noah, until he noticed a large wall that Noah was using to protect himself. The battle continued and I held back a laugh when Noah summoned… a giant's razor? Really? Is he seriously using a giant's razor?

"A giant's razor? Oh hey look it's the giant, oh and Black Star took it down. Key a three headed dragon… that is an ugly dragon." Nikki said, commentating parts of the battle.

"Nikki be quiet." Rai snapped at him as we destroyed one of the worms that had not been recollected by Noah, but not before the worm had knocked us into the side of a brick wall. Of course I hit my head but this time my head could not take any more damage and everything went black.

I woke up right after Noah was killed it seemed. Gopher ran to get the book and started to fly off with it. I took a jump to the sky, my wings appearing and slammed the back of Nikki into Gopher and grabbed the book before he fell and hit the ground.

"That wasn't very smart Kaori." Rai said and my split decision hit me hard as my head started to hurt worse than it had when I hit it and could not focus on flying and fell. Before Rai and Nikki could change to fly someone else caught me, someone wearing a black suit and standing on a flying skateboard with two connected Sanzu lines.

"That was very stupid." Kid said to me.

"I know, but I got the book didn't I?" I asked.

"Yes you did." He answered

"Come on, let's get you two home and everyone fixed up." Liz said as we landed. Kid put me down and I was careful to stay off my injured leg and said, "Yeah I second that motion. There seems to be a lot to deal with and I would like to get home before my emotions catch up to me."

"That was some battle, and adventure." Nikki said smugly. We nodded in agreement and headed back to get fixed up and sort through everything.

**Me:** Okay so I have finally finished this chapter and they are finally free so now on to the rest of the story. I admit I have no idea how I feel about this chapter there are parts that I don't really like but they are necessary and for once I had my sister/editor read through it because I'm actually slightly more patient today! Sorry about the delayed update, life and other stories that I had prolonged more than this one were there to work on.


	18. Chapter 18: Recovery

Chapter 18 Recovery

"Damn how many times have you hit your head?" Nikki asked me the next morning. Maka was in the bed next to mine while Marie was in the one on the other side of Maka with Crona and Soul visiting us as well.

"I lost count after I was dumped out of the book the first time." I answered. Stein had to do some surgery on my leg, it needed more than just stitches and I was even allowed to watch after he numbed my entire leg. It was pretty interesting to watch without feeling it.

"Your head is like a danger magnet. I'm surprised you don't have brain damage." Rai commented.

"What are you talking about? She's always had brain damage!" Nikki said.

"What was that?" I asked and threw a pillow at him. He stepped to the side, picked up the pillow and threw it back at me, hitting me in the face.

"I said you've always had brain damage. Did the latest of it affect your hearing too?" He asked.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty walked to the infirmary to visit Kaori, Marie and Maka, the three with the worst injuries. When they opened the door they found Kaori on Nikki's back and hitting him on the head and keeping herself there using only one arm with her legs hanging while Rai was trying to pull her off and make her get back in bed with Marie, Soul, Maka, Crona and Nygus just watching with confused expressions as if to say, "Should we intervene?"

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing so shut up and stop saying I have brain damage! You're the one who has the brain damage you ass hole!" Kaori was shouting.

"Get off me you crazy woman! You're insane and you'll never recover if you keep trying to beat me up!" Nikki was shouting back while Rai continued to try and pull Kaori off his brother while saying in the middle of the shouting, "Kaori we all know Nikki has brain damage and he says stupid things so don't make it worse by hitting him in the head!"

"Then stop saying stupid things and I won't have to beat you up you ass! And I'm not crazy!" She argued back at Nikki, probably not even hearing Rai.

"You rave like a lunatic all the time and your OCD doesn't help!" Nikki argued.

"Should we do something?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't want to get in the middle of that. Someone could get hurt." Liz said.

"Looks like someone is already getting hurt and if she keeps this up Kaori's leg will reopen." Black Star said thoughtfully. Kid had already joined Rai in trying to pull Kaori off and with the two together they were able to do so and force Kaori back into bed.

I considered jumping Nikki again but decided against it from the looks on my friend's faces. They would rather I didn't.

"Thanks you two. This lunatic was about to kill me." Nikki said sitting on my waist. I flipped him over the bed and facedown onto the floor.

"You can't sit on me you ass." I said to him.

"What's that?" Tsubaki asked, picking up the pendant I had found in the book.

"A pendant I had found while in the book. It looks kind of like a finished version of my birthmark so I took it to see if anyone knew anything about it." I said.

"Father probably does." Kid answered looking at it.

"So has anyone heard any news about Shen?" I asked.

"You can never take a break can you?" Nikki asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Kid just got back yesterday from being imprisoned and god knows what else they did to you besides the obvious beating and cutting you up and now you're already asking about the Kishin? You never rest do you?" He clarified.

"I've rested. I rested when we got back yesterday and I've been resting all day." I countered.

"You had surgery done on your leg yesterday and you're bed ridden for a week, just focus less on that Kishin for now and take a breather. Think about something else." Rai said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The party we're throwing to celebrate getting you and Kid back." Tsubaki said.

"You all use any good excuse to have a party don't you? I mean I've never been to a school's Parent/Teacher night where it was a party." I said.

"I guess we do like to have parties don't we? But with so much going on why not?" Maka commented.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it." I responded.

"But we are hosting the party and it will be done our way." Nikki said.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. Rai and I are planning and hosting the party, not even Kaori can know about what's going on and it's going to be done our way and I will tell you it is not formal in any way so don't dress nicely. This will be a casual thing." Nikki responded.

"You mean like parties on TV at public schools where kids dress cool and they play loud music and mingle." Maka said.

"Yeah…something like that." Rai and Nikki said in unison with identical sly expressions.

"Beautiful symmetry." Kid said quietly with his dreamy expression and went back to doing…. whatever he was doing with the medicine cabinet.

"Are you… organizing the medicine cabinet so that everything is symmetrical?" I asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Kid responded and finished.

"There, perfect now it won't be bothersome while the three of you recover." He said with a smile when he finished.

"How thoughtful." I said with a small smile. It was Kid, so no one was surprised but at least he was being thoughtful about it even if the organization of the medicine cabinet would likely have nothing to do with our recover unless something had simply been lost. Although it was neater and seemed easier to find things and the set up was cool… Oh god Kid's symmetry OCD is rubbing off on me a little.

"So how did you get that wound on your leg? What happened I mean, I thought Noah was obsessed with keeping his collection in perfect condition." Rai asked.

"Giriko did that. I ticked him off and we got into a fight." I said simply.

"What did you do to tick him off?" Nikki asked.

"He tried to-

"I ignored him and it got on his nerves and I instigated a fight." I cut Kid off and gave him a look that dared him to tell them what had happened. He took the hint but I could tell by the look on his face that he was going to ask me about it later.

"He's got a short temper doesn't he?" Soul asked.

"So it would seem." Ragnarok responded.

A black cat with a witch hat jumped onto Maka's lap.

"I had been wondering, why did you suddenly decide to come along with us Blaire?" Rai asked her.

"Kaori and Kid are my friends too even if we don't get the chance for all of us to hang out much anymore but you needed all the help you could get to be honest." She responded.

"Good point." He answered.

After another hour or so of visiting all of us everyone left, except for Kid and Nygus of course.

"You're not leaving with the others?" Maka asked him.

"No, I need to ask Kaori a question if she doesn't mind that you three are here." He responded.

"I'll go." Nygus said so it went down to four.

"Fine." I answered.

"Is it about why she had cut you off?" Marie asked.

"So you did catch it." I responded.

"Yes." Maka answered.

"So why was it that he was angry with you?" Marie asked.

"Well the ignoring him part is true. I didn't lie, it's just he was trying to rape me." I said slowly.

"You too?" Maka asked. We gave her questioning looks.

"Well while we were going through the book in the chapter sloth he found us and was going to do that but Soul stopped him. I had no confidence and the chapter was having a very negative effect on me." Maka explained.

"I fought back and got hurt because of it. In the end, he still won." I answered.

"What?" Both of them nearly shouted.

"You heard me." I replied simply.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked.

"Yes."

"No." Kid said at the same time that I answered yes.

"I can answer for myself Kid." I said to him.

"Not when you're lying." He countered.

"Don't tell anyone." I told them.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Because I'm dealing with it just fine, I don't want anyone worrying about me anymore than they already have because of my stupid leg injury okay?" I responded.

I could tell that all three of them were indeed worried about me and it was irritating. They wanted the others to know but I knew they weren't going to tell them unless they absolutely needed to for some reason.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone." Marie said.

"What about Rai and Nikki?" Maka asked.

"Especially not them. I don't want to be treated differently and by telling the others, especially them, I won't be. I can take care of myself just fine and Rai and Nikki have done enough for me over the years. They gave me a home, now it's my turn to take care of them." I responded. They didn't give a reply, only reluctant looks.

The rest of the week was boring when friends weren't around. Marie and Maka were able to go home after two days and I was still stuck there for another four. Nikki and Rai brought me books to read and sweets, my personal favorite gummies, a mix like bears, snakes, worms, sharks, peach rings soda bottle flavored, other various animals, and weird things like weapon shaped gummies, soul shaped and handcuffs.

"Yay gummies! I love you two so much!" I said smiling and started chewing on a scythe.

"Oh no she's eating us." Rai said seriously.

"I thought you said you loved us! Why are you eating us?" Nikki said dramatically and pretended to cry on my legs.

"So dramatic." I commented and pulled out one of the gummy handcuffs and started chewing on it while reading a book.

"Are those…handcuffs?" Soul asked.

"Hu? Yeah." I answered chewing on it.

"I know another way you could make use of those." Blaire said with a wink nudging Kid in the leg asking, "You know what I mean?"

He just gave her a confused expression and said, "No, not really. I just find gummy handcuffs to be a random thing."

Blaire rolled her eyes and said, "You all know what I mean don't you? Kaori and Kid could make use of them together right?"

"Shut up, they're good okay? No other use than just eating them." I responded.

I wanted to crawl into a cave and live there forever, or make Blaire shut up before Kid caught on to what she meant. Everyone else, besides Kid, Maka, Marie and Patty, caught onto her meaning and had looks of agreement.

"What does she mean by that?" Kid asked me. My face turned red faster than my neck and ears (weird) and I had stopped chewing on my half eaten gummy.

"Um…I'll tell you some other time okay?" I responded, thanking whatever higher being gave me such luck that Kid was having another naiveté moment because I knew, for the most part, that he was not.

"Can I explain?" Nikki asked.

"No!" Rai, Tsubaki, Soul and I snapped at him in unison.

"Aw man." He said disappointed.

I finished eating the gummy and put them to the side, trying to think of some way to change the subject.

"So you get out tomorrow, perfect day being a Friday and the party on Saturday, oh but you can't be at home, we're working on the party and Tsubaki helped Nikki pick out your outfit." Rai said.

"What? I can't go home? That's stupid!" I argued.

"Get over it. Anyone wanna shelter the hobo for a night?" Nikki asked.

"I'm not a hobo!" I argued hitting him on the arm.

"Kaori can stay with us, we have plenty of room." Kid answered.

"Yay we get to shelter a hobo!" Patty said.

"I'm not a hobo!" I argued.

"Which guest room, or would you rather she sleep with you in your room like last time?" Liz asked Kid teasingly. Both of us turned red.

"Whoa, wait a minute, last time? What do you mean by last time?" Soul asked.

"I wanna know what happened, even if it isn't about me but I can share the spotlight sometimes too." Black Star said.

"When we moved everything in the house, Kaori and Kid were up most of the night fixing it and when they had finished fixing Kid's room they both took a break and ended up falling asleep. They were so cute like that with her head on his chest and his arms around her." Patty said with a smile.

"Oh really? Why didn't we hear about this hu?" Nikki asked. Neither of us could give an answer.

"We're just teasing, don't take it so seriously." Liz said and we both relaxed a little, however I could tell that he was still embarrassed by it as much as I was.

**Me:** Mm, I'm in the mood for some gummy sharks . Oh well I'll get over it. Next chapter will be party time!


	19. Chapter 19: Learning How to Skateboard

Chapter 19 Learning How to Skateboard

"I can't believe Rai and Nikki kicked me out for the night, they're so mean." I said while walking with Liz and Patty down the street. They had said that Kid was seeing his dad about the pendant I had found. Tsubaki was nice enough to pack me a bag of clothes from my room for me before she and Black Star left for a mission to get their last kishin egg. Liz and Patty also had ninety-nine souls collected while Maka and Soul had been long finished.

"They're your friends and like your brothers, it's part of their job." Liz said shrugging.

"I guess so." I answered.

As we made our way up the street to the mansion Kid was on his way from the direction of the school on his skateboard and stopped right in front of us, and I mean his skateboard was only a few inches away from my feet. It startled Liz and me, both of us jumping back.

"Geez you about ran into us." Liz scolded.

He shrugged and said, "But I didn't, I know how to stop."

"You would've felt bad of you did run into us." I responded.

"Kid is good at skateboarding, he wouldn't have." Patty said with a smile.

"Hm Patty does have a point. Way better than either of us, what about you Kaori? Can you skateboard?" Liz asked.

"Me? Oh no, I have terrible balance." I answered.

"What do you mean you have terrible balance? You can dance right?" Kid asked.

"Well yeah but that's different, I'm on my own two feet. Trust me I can't skateboard to save my life. I can't even skate or rollerblade." I replied with a shrug.

"You should teach her Kid." Liz said.

"No that's okay, I've already tried learning and it was disastrous." I said.

"Come on at least try one more time." Liz encouraged.

"Who better to teach you than Kid?" Patty added.

"Would you like to try learning again?" Kid asked me.

"I guess it won't kill me to try one more time." I said with a sigh. It was mainly to get Liz to leave me alone about it. I couldn't help but be suspicious as to why she kept pushing it, especially when I noticed the smile on her face when she said, "Good, gives you two something to do so you won't be lazing around the house the rest of the day."

"And what will you and Patty be doing if you're not going to be lazy?" I asked.

"Helping Rai and Nikki." Patty said with a big smile and quickly covered her mouth with an, "Oops!"

"Guess that was supposed to be a secret?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. Well you two have fun!" Liz said pushing Patty along and the two went around the corner and were gone.

"Guess we're out of the loop." Kid said.

"Well we could go over there since there's no one around to make sure we don't." I suggested.

"Let's let them have their fun with keeping it a surprise." Kid responded.

"But that's not fun." I replied.

"No, but they are going to the trouble of throwing a party." He pointed out.

"I guess you're right." I answered.

"So let's see how well you learn with skateboarding." Kid piped up.

I let out a loud, overly dramatic groan and then said simply, "Okay."

He chuckled and did that trick of his where it looked like his skateboard was coming out of his hand, which, for all I knew it was, but I wasn't curious enough to know how that worked, it was just a cool trick and I doubt that I would understand even if it was explained to me. He set it on the ground and I half expected the wheels to turn sideways and it fly off, but it didn't.

"It's not going to start flying around is it?" I asked.

He gave an amused smile and said, "No, not unless I want it to."

"Yeah cause that makes me feel a whole lot better." I said teasingly.

"What? You don't trust me?" He asked in a mocking tone acting like he was offended.

"Of course I do, but I also know that you'll pull some pranks and stunts every-so-often. You're mature for your age but you're still a teenager and all teenagers have a mischievous side." I responded.

"Hm, yes I suppose you do have a valid argument; but I wouldn't do something like that and you know it." He replied and showed me how to get on and balance so that I would stay on. He got off to let me try.

I found that the hard part was to find the way you stand and shift your balance so that the thing wouldn't roll and cause you fall over. Unfortunately for me, I did not find my balance spot nor did I figure out how to shift my weight correctly. Usually I had average balance, on something that didn't move a whole lot.

Skateboards on the other hand, were designed to be a little wobbly so that a person could shift their weight on them to steer and such. So to sum it up, this was a face plant waiting to happen, or falling on my butt... either way I was going to fall and it would be very embarrassing.

He helped me by gripping my arms and told me to do the same to support myself; I did as he said and for a second I was standing on the skateboard fine, I even managed to scoot down the side walk a little bit! Then I made the mistake of trying to shift my feet to be more comfortable, lost the balance and fell. I realized that I hadn't hit the ground, Kid had caught me.

I tried to hide my blush but it was easier said than done. He helped me back on my feet on the stable ground.

"Okay I think I'm done with skateboards for today. I'm a failure in the art of skateboarding. It's cool when you ride it but I would end up killing myself so I'll stick with walking and flying the old fashioned way." I responded.

"Magical wings are old fashioned?" He asked.

"Well yeah, there have been a lot of fairies over the years including my mom, they're just new to me and I'm not the best at flying." I responded with a shrug.

"So how did it go?" Liz asked me when they came back. Kid was checking that everything in the spice cabinet was symmetrical for the second time. I had told him that he was being dumb for checking it a second time but of course he ignored the comment so I greeted Liz and Patty when they came back.

"Are you referring to something specific?" I asked.

"Learning how to skateboard." She responded.

"Oh that? Terrible. I'll leave the skateboarding to Kid and stick with walking and flying, those I can do well enough to at least not fall on my face." I answered.

"Assuming you know where your going correct?" She teased.

"Yes, if I know where I'm going." I agreed, it was no secret how bad I was with direction. I had recently discovered that it was even worse than Miss Marie's sense of direction, which didn't make me feel all that great but there could be worse things, I could spout stupid things on a regular basis, and before you scoff I don't spout out stupid things on a regular basis, just every once in a while.

We all ended up watching several movies, well one and a half, for the rest of the night, all falling asleep on the large U shaped couch halfway through the second movie. I couldn't help but think that Liz and Patty were trying to set us up because both of them were on the other side of the couch and when I woke up the next morning there was a blanket draped on me and the two were gone. I was still waking up and confused looking to see what I had been resting my head on to find that it had been Kid's chest and we were sharing a blanket.

Of course fate had to continue the embarrassment as I noticed that Kid was waking up too. We locked eyes briefly before both sitting up simultaneously. Neither of us were as embarrassed this time as the first time we had woken up in a similar position but none the less I still had no idea how he thought or felt about me and I didn't want to scare him if he knew that I liked cuddling with him. It was both irritating and one of the random things that I liked about him, that he was so hard to read. It was usually so hard to tell what he was thinking unless it had to do with symmetry.

"Good morning you two. Patty and I took the liberty of fixing breakfast so that you two could sleep longer." Liz said. Our heads whipped in her direction, not having any idea how long she had been there.

"Wow why are your faces so red? Are you two okay?" She asked knowingly, but asking was her way of teasing.

"Fine." I answered.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." Kid replied.

"Okay then. Patty and I are going to go help Nikki and Rai for a while, we'll come back for you two at about five so be ready by then." She answered before getting her sister and the two went out the door.

Neither of us said anything for a while. I think Rai and Nikki are taking this surprise party thing a little too far, they seemed to be going to a lot more trouble than they needed to just for a party to celebrate us being back and getting better, although they had quickly jumped on board with the others on looking for any good excuse to have a party. I suppose you end up doing that when there's always something big and dangerous happening to someone, it would get depressing if no one threw parties when they returned or healed from a severe injury.

It seemed that Patty had found it funny to move all of the paintings in the house in varying positions and it had, of course bothered Kid to no end so we spent most of the day fixing them. Because Kid had to check every single one of them it took most of the day. I had succeeded in talking him into stopping and calming down enough to eat lunch before starting back up again. I was surprised that he actually did stop to eat after only fifteen minutes of convincing. We finished at about three and started to get ready, both finishing up when Liz and Patty came back.

"Wow are you two ready? I was expecting us to be late." Liz commented.

"Kid started getting ready two hours ago." I explained.

"Oh, that explains it." She replied.

Before we actually left Lord Death appeared in the mirror in the front hall.

"Hey there Kid, whatzzup?" He asked.

"Hi dad." Kid said.

"Hear your friends are throwing a party." He said.

"Yes we were just about to leave." Kid responded.

"Okie dokie, I just wanted to ask you to come to the Death Room tomorrow, I have some things I need to discuss with you. And Kaori Professor Stein wants to see you tomorrow." Death responded.

"Alright." I responded.

"Hey Liz, Patty, how are you three on this great day?" Death asked.

"Good." Liz answered.

"It's a great day!" Patty said with a big smile.

"It is, it is." Death agreed.

"Okay then see you tomorrow Kid. Have fun at the party." He answered and disappeared.

"Wonder what Stein wants to see you for." Liz mused.

I shrugged and answered, "Who knows? Maybe he has some tips on how to adjust my soul's wavelengths and stuff."

"But can't you already do that?" She asked.

"Only to match my wavelength so that direct hits from someone like him or Black Star aren't as bad. When adjusting to use a different weapon not so much. I guess I'm just really stubborn that way." I explained.

"But you've used another weapon before right?" She asked.

"Not very much but only with someone I get along well with, if it were you, Patty, Tsubaki or Soul then yeah sure cause you all are my friends. If it were someone like Raganrock then I would have a problem." I answered.

"Raganrock does seem like he'd be hard to deal with. I admire Crona for being able to." Kid agreed.

We walked through the neighborhood talking about past events like the Kishin Ashura and what each other was doing during that war against Arachnophobia. I explained how Rai, Nikki and I were helping other groups from the school out around the world and doing odds and ins to help while Kid and Liz told me what was really happening, about Medusa and how Ashura was destroyed. I found it hilarious that a punch to the face did the trick when everyone else couldn't destroy him, but he was driven to escape his fears and Maka was a brave person so I guess it made sense. She fought despite her fears and faced them, Ashura ran from them and did everything he could to escape from them.

I wondered what drove this new Kishin, Shen. All I knew really was that he was obsessed with violence in order to gain power. It seemed that it was more of the madness of power and since many people used violence to gain power it was only natural that many people would be affected by it if he was awakened.

**Me:** Sorry for updating so slowly, writer's block is attacking me with a vengeance and sorry if there are grammar and spelling errors, I finished this at 6:30 a.m. and wanted to go ahead and post it without having my editor (sister) go over it. And okay so maybe I lied about this chapter being party time, it was originally planned that way but then it turned into another, "Lets embarrass Kaori and Kid by doing random things to make them closer" kind of chapter...oh well next chapter will definitely be party time and then there will be action and all that good stuff.


	20. Chapter 20: Party and Unexpected News

Chapter 20 Party Time and Unexpected News

When we walked though the door the place was full of streamers and balloons along with other kinds of decorations. It was extremely colorful, sparkly and looked like Party City threw up in the room. It was going to be a problem to clean up later on. Not including the mess that Black Star would likely cause at some point during the night.

"My god is this where the rainbows get together and party?" I asked.

"No, this is still our house." Rai said.

"Are you sure? It looks more like a heard of unicorns decorated for a tribute to the rainbows or something. There is a lot of colorful streamers and glitter here" I responded.

"Of course it is it's a party and we had lots of decorations, and Blair was the one who had the hand in the glitter." Nikki said jutting his thumb at the magical cat who was still going crazy with the glitter and trying to shove her boobs into Soul's face.

"Then Blair can clean it up." I said. She looked over hearing her name and walked over.

"I heard my name." She said while throwing glitter as she went. Patty picked up some piles of the glitter and threw it around laughing.

"What's the glitter for? It looks like Tinkerbell threw up in here." I asked.

"It's pretty. And Patty likes it." She said with a shrug.

"Well you get to clean it up." I answered.

"Nothing a little magic can't fix." She said with her permanently flirtatious smile and went off to see if she could get any of the boys to play with her.

"Lighten up, it's a party." Rai said to me. I snorted and responded, "You of all people are telling me to lighten up?" He just shrugged and went to talk to Liz.

"Now that everyone is here lets get this party started!" Black Star said and blasted music loudly. Maka turned it down enough so that we could all still talk to each other without having to shout, but for a while we danced to the music in our own awkward ways. I don't think any of us really danced much when it came to music like pop and hip-hop unless there was a choreographed dance to it.

Maka, Tsubaki and I talked about different books for a little while. Well mostly Maka and I were recommending books to Tsubaki based on what she liked, She wandered off and talked to Liz for a little while leaving Maka and myself to continue talking about books. Neither of us have been able to get any new books lately so we agreed to go through each other's collections tomorrow. I wandered over to Rai but Black Star was talking to him so I veered to Crona.

It's not that I don't like Black Star, I've honestly come to accept him as a friend, but I've already talked to him and there's only so much of Black Star that I can take at once. I admire Tsubaki so much for her accepting nature.

Crona seemed to be a lot more at ease, even compared to when I had first met him, according to Soul he was much more nervous about the world. Despite his continuing progress he is still a little uptight.

"You seem to be doing a lot better. You're not nearly as nervous as you use to be in settings like this. Even compared to when you and I first met." I commented.

"Yeah, I'm getting use to it. Having such great friends like all of you really help too." He responded.

I smiled and said, "We're glad to have a good friend like you."

"Hey what about me?" Ragnarock demanded popping out.

"Um...I'm still getting use to you Ragnarock. You have a...strong presence." I answered.

"I do don't I?" He asked.

"Yes you definitely do." I answered. Although Crona was more use to all of us he still hung around alone off to the side.

"Let's dance." I said.

"W-what? I-I can't dance. I don't think I could handle that I'd fall and hurt myself." He said frantically.

"Come on, I'll put an easy song on and we can do some easy dancing, I'll show you some simple steps that you can use anytime." I insisted.

"I-I don't know." He responded rubbing his arm.

"What if I teach you and Maka together? Would you be okay with that?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said so I went and rounded her up, explaining what I was trying to do and she agreed to help. I picked a simple and easy song, most did join us to dance as well as I taught Maka and Crona the simple steps. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty joined in as well. Soon Kim and Jackie joined and all that was left were the rest of the boys who were doing their own way of dancing to songs like this. Mostly just swaying it seemed.

I noticed Nikki standing next to the stereo, prepared to change the song when this one was over. The second it ended he changed it to a slow song I knew well called "One Day" by Trading Yesterday, it's similar "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus in the sense that it was a heart melting sort of song.

"What's with the sappy heart-melting sort of song?" I questioned.

"It's a good song." He said with a shrug.

"Since when do you listen to a song like this?" I asked.

"I'm just keeping a variety okay? Have to have a few slow songs right?" He responded. I shrugged and said, "Okay."

I still found it odd that he chose a slower song, Nikki preferred the fun kind of songs, but I guess he was right. Our friends started dancing to the song, Soul had talked Maka into dancing and the two looked so cute. Liz had to practically dragged Rai to dance. Black Star lounged on the couch bored with the song and Nikki joined him. Tsubaki had disappeared into the kitchen with Patty and Crona.

Kid walked over and said, "Never heard this song before."

"Not surprising, not many people have." I answered.

To be honest I don't know how it happened but we ended up dancing to the song together. Yes I'm sure you're all like, 'How do you not know how that happened?'

Well I'm sure one of us had asked and answered but it just slipped from my mind. I admit it, I was feeling nervous, I know we had danced together before but that was a faster song, this kind of song was pretty slow and more intimate. I'm just glad I wasn't blushing but I could most definitely feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

We didn't really talk, only Liz and Rai were talking out of those of us who were dancing. I didn't mind though, it was a comfortable silence...well a comfortable lack of conversation moment. I've never felt like I had to talk to avoid awkward silences, I like to go by "It's only awkward if you make it awkward." There are people who make it awkward and have to talk, I'm so grateful that Kid is NOT one of those people.

At about midnight we all decided it was best to start cleaning up the decorations while Blaire cleaned up the glitter with magic. We continued to have music playing and ate food but everything started to wined down. It didn't take very long to clean up since almost everyone pitched in to help, but by the time we finished we went to the living room all lounging on the couches and chairs or with pillows on the floor and crashed. All thirteen (I count Crona and Ragnarock as two different people despite the fact that they share a body...sort of) of us with pillows and blankets that Rai, Nikki and I dragged out.

I liked our living room, it was big and we managed to make sleeping arrangements so that no one was on the floor. Rai gave up his room and shared with Nikki. Crona and Ragnarock took Rai's room while Liz and Patty were in the guest room. Maka, Tsubaki and Blaire slept in my room at my insistence while I took one of the couches in the living room. Kid took the other while Soul and Black Star were already sprawled out asleep in the two lounge chairs so I just threw blankets on them and let them keep sleeping.

"Hey what are all of you lame-O's doing sleeping the day away!" Black Star shouted causing all of us in the room to jerk awake. I had already been halfway off the couch when he did this and ended up falling on my head. I pushed my head off the ground and tried to step down but found that my legs were tangled in the blanket and fell all the way to the floor.

I let out a puff of air and untangled myself before getting up and grabbing Black Star by the ear who immediately shut up to complain with, "Ow, ow, ow." As I pulled him to the front door and out into the hall of the apartment and locked him out before going back to the couch and curling back up to go back to sleep.

"That was mean." Soul stated.

I shrugged looking at the clock as my answer. It was six in the morning on a Sunday, and none of us had gone to bed until about two so I was going to sleep in and Black Star was not going to stop me.

"Okay fine all of you can sleep the day away, I'm going to go train." Black Star called through the door and you could hear him running off down the hall to the stairs and outside on the streets running in the direction of the gym. Was the gym even open this early on Sundays?

Tsubaki and Crona had planned on leaving quietly about an hour later but Ragnarock woke me up by giving me a noogy so they let me know that they were leaving before I went back to sleep. the rest of us did not get up until about ten with Rai, Maka and Soul making breakfast for everyone. They're such nice people to be doing that. After breakfast everyone headed home.

I took a shower before heading over to Professor Stein's house. I had only been there once when Maka and I had a question on a group project we had a few weeks ago so most of the time on my way there I was on the phone with her as she told me which way to go on getting there.

Yes I know, I'm a poor excuse for a fairy if I don't even have the balance to stand on something that is capable of moving or be bale to find my way to the grocery store and back without directions for the first several weeks of being in the city. The worst part is, the grocery store is only about eight or so blocks away from the house.

Anyways back to the current event at hand I made it to Stein's house with Maka's help because she is wonderfully nice person like that. I rang the doorbell and only a few seconds later Miss Marie answered the door.

"Hi there Kaori. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks. Um Shinigami-sama said Stein-sensei wanted to see me." I said.

"Yep, he's in the living room. Would you like some tea?" She asked while leading the way to the living room.

"No thank you." I responded and followed.

"Dr. Stein, Kaori is here." Marie said and Professor Stein looked up from some notes he was looking over.

"Glad you could make it. Please take a seat." He said to me so I sat down across from him.

"Um, can I ask why you wanted me to come see you?" I asked.

"There are some things that I think you should know, but first do you realize how rare it is to have a flexible soul?" He responded.

_At least he's not talking about dissection._ I thought and answered, "I don't know any sort of ration to give an idea, I just know that it is extremely rare, but I'm like that because of my mom." I responded.

"It only runs in a few families, all linked together along with a few people here and there every lifetime or so." He explained.

"Okay." I answered, not really sure where he was going with this.

"I inherited mine from my mother, just as you did. Do you know how old your mother was? Or the difference between immortality for her from Shinigami-sama?" He asked.

"No." I answered simply, even if I did know then those memories occurred before I lost my memory so now I had no idea. Even if I did know the events that occurred bringing up my memory loss it didn't mean that I could actually remember experiencing them.

"Well she was older than Lord Death and the way immortality works for yourself and your mother is a little different. When the child who inherits the responsibility and powers she has is born then she will be able to choose if she wants to die or not, assuming she isn't killed. So to explain further your mom could have had children before you and you still be the one to succeed her." He explained.

"You mean to tell me that I could have a bunch of other random siblings and not know about it?" I asked.

"You could, but don't, you have one sibling, well half sibling. Before she met your father your mother had, for a time, fallen for a man of science but also a meister with the ability to attack directly with his soul wavelength called Stein. After a while he started to change and this change created a rift in the relationship so he took their son and left. From what Lord Death has told me she was heartbroken to lose her first child but got better when she saw the child again in school with a scythe weapon partner. She soon became partners with your father and later had a daughter who inherited the responsibility and power." He explained.

"You mean to tell me that you were mom's first child? You're my older brother?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said in his own blunt way.

**Me:** FINALLY! Oh my gosh I do not know what is up with me this past summer but my bran is just fighting me into the ground with writer's block on this story and my Invader Zim story. But as you all can see I am trying to fight back. Sorry for the 80 billion horrendous, grammar and spelling mistakes I fought writer's block most of the night to finish this chapter (not that I don't still have my ideas I just can't get myself to write and it's so irritating) and I now finish it at 7 in the morning on a Sunday so my editor is asleep in her room and I don't want to wait for her to review it so there.

I swear I am fighting my odd writer's block (it's doing it to me in a bunch of other stories too) but as you can see I won't be getting chapters out as fast as I had when first starting.


	21. Chapter 21: Arguments

Chapter 21 Arguments

"Is there anything else that I'm not being told? Cause I don't know how many more surprises I can take." I demanded.

"None that I am aware of." He responded.

"Good because I'm done with surprises for a while. It's good to know family and all but one surprise after another like this is really starting to get to me and I don't like surprises anyways." I responded rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked while lighting a cigarette.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I responded.

"I may not, in your partners' words, be allergic to bullshit, but I can certainly recognize it and unlike you I don't automatically hit someone for it." He responded.

"You ask if I'm okay but you aren't being specific." I countered.

"Kid told me what Giriko did to you." He stated flatly, in a tone that told me that Kid told him everything.

"Yeah? So? I'm fine." I said in a dismissing tone, which of course he ignored.

"Keeping up that act is not going to serve you for long. I've known people, male and female, who have gone through this, no matter how hard you try to act as if you're okay I know that you do not feel okay. You should talk to Marie, she can help you better than I can." He responded.

"I said I'm fine okay? Are we done? Can I go home now?" I snapped.

"Yes. Go on home." He responded.

I stood up and left the room and his house. Instead of going home I went straight to Kid's house and was lucky. He was on his way home as well but noticed my angry look as I strode up to him.

"Why the hell did you tell Stein? I asked you not to tell anyone!" I demanded.

"You need to let your friends be there for you." He responded calmly.

"I'm fine okay? I don't want anyone to worry about me. Yes he did something really bad to me but I can't move on with people worry about me. It's no different from us insisting that we're okay and to move on from getting kidnapped by some greedy magical dude. Besides it's not your story to tell." I replied.

"I apologize for that alright? But there is a difference. I don't know what it is but you feel differently if you have bad dreams or think back on before he did that verses how you feel after. You need to let us worry sometimes. It's part of having friends, letting everyone worry and be concerned for each other because we care about each other." He replied.

"I did, while I was stuck in the nurses' office for a week. I don't want anyone to worry anymore than asking how my leg is doing." I answered.

"Damn Kaori you're one of the most stubborn people I've ever known." He argued.

"Yeah I am, I'm a very stubborn person, glad it took you this long to realize that. But you know what? you're stubborn too." I countered.

"Only with you." He replied.

"Glad to know I'm a special case. If you'll excuse me I'll be going home now." I answered spinning around on my heels and striding off.

Once at home I accidentally slammed the door causing Rai and Nikki to jump.

"Um, are you alright?" Nikki asked.

"I'm fine!" I almost shouted.

"Okay, okay chill out. I was just asking because you seem pretty mad." He said holding his hands up in a calming down motion.

"I need a shower." I muttered and went to my room closing my door and went to my bathroom.

I suppose the reason I was so angry is because Kid and Stein are both right. I shove all of my feelings deep inside so they can't be seen. I was okay last night and the night I spent at Kid's house, but most of last week I kept having nightmares. First they were reliving the most recent events, then once I started to become comfortable with being home and safe they changed to the feelings and memories I had been trying to suppress.

Even now, almost fully recovered I felt gross and dirty. Each time I have bathed since I took extra time, trying desperately to wash it away and each time it didn't work. This is the first time back at home. I feel more comfortable in my own shower but it didn't make the feelings go away.

"Kaori's been in the shower for a long time." Rai noted.

"Wonder if she's okay. Hope she didn't fall or anything." Nikki replied.

"She'd more likely get lost than fall. But we should go check on her anyways." Rai responded and got up when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, hey Kid, what's up?" He asked after opening the door.

"Is Kaori home?" Death the Kid asked.

"Yeah but she's in the shower. Guess she's feeling a little stressed or something because when she got home she was like Godzilla attacking Tokyo and had been in the shower for almost an hour now." Nikki called.

"That's not normal for her is it?" Kid asked.

"Only when she's stressed or doesn't feel good. Like when she's sick but won't show it, just takes a long shower, but this is a little longer even by those standards." Rai explained.

"Shouldn't we check on her?" Kid asked.

"We were just about to." Nikki answered walking right into Kaori's room with Kid following and Rai trailing behind and hanging out at the door.

Nikki knocked on the bathroom door, "Kaori? You okay?"

"Yeah why?" She called back.

"You've been in the shower for a long time, even by your usual long shower standards." He called back.

"I just want to take a long shower." She responded in a 'what's wrong with that?' tone of voice.

They could hear her muttering but could not make out what she was saying. Nikki poked his head through the door and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing! Go away!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay." He said. Nikki didn't catch the tone in her voice, but Rai caught it. It was a sound from her that he only heard once before but distress.

"Kaori what's wrong?" He demanded.

"Nothing now go away!" She snapped throwing something at the door.

"If nothing is wrong then why is your skin all red and raw?" Kid questioned.

"Go home Kid." She responded throwing something else at the door. Nikki closed it and gave Kid a questioning look.

"What do you know that we don't?" He asked.

"What makes you think I know something that you don't?" Kid responded.

"An educated guess." He replied.

"It's not my story to tell. I already made Kaori angry once by doing that." He answered calmly.

"We're her partners and you know her well too. You know just as well as we do that if it's left alone then she'll never tell us." Rai answered.

I forced myself to get out of the shower and changed clothes, the second I stepped out of the bathroom I was bombarded by Rai and Nikki.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rai demanded.

"We're a team aren't we? We tell each other everything!" Nikki added.

"Kid!" I snapped at Death the Kid.

"They need to know!" Kid argued.

"Kid shouldn't have to be the one to tell us you should!" Rai rounded on me again.

"I was going to when I was ready to! People don't announce things like that in case you didn't know!" I shouted right in his face.

"Don't try and get through this by telling your friends that you're okay. Let us help!" Nikki said, being serious for once in his life.

"Then everyone is going to keep asking me if I'm okay and telling me how much they worry about me. I can't move on that way and I damn well will not allow anyone to feel sorry for me and try to do stuff to help me. I just want everything to keep moving on the way it should and that won't happen if people are being sullen and worrying. What do you three not understand about that? I can't get over it like that!" I snapped at him.

"We at least have a right to know. We're family aren't we?" Rai asked.

"Of course we are but you two also ignore me every time I ask you not to worry. I knew that with something like this it would only make that worse. I was going to tell you when everything calmed down and returned to a more normal routine." I answered.

"And how long would that have been hm? A week? A month? More than that?" Nikki asked.

"You expect me to actually put a time on that? I don't know!" I argued.

"I can't believe you've been keeping it from us this long." Rai said.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! I don't want to talk about it but everyone keeps bringing it up! Yes while in the nurses office last week I did have a hard time at times but the past few days I've been feeling better, being back at home and having fun with my friends. Tomorrow I'll be back in school and training again. That is what helps me, getting back to being busy and whatever we as weapons and meisters can call normal. So can we please just move on?" I asked.

"Fine." The three agreed.

"Which means no talking about it, at all. Kid no more telling people behind my back or without my consent. No worrying. so if we're done with this I have other news, nothing bad." I replied.

"What?" Nikki asked as we walked out of my room and to the kitchen.

"I have a half-brother." I answered.

"Seriously? Who?" He asked.

"Professor Stein. Same mom. Seems the flexible soul thing often indicates a relation to my mom or her family." I replied.

"No freaking way! That is so weird! I cannot see you two being related at all!" Nikki said laughing.

"Yeah, Stein is pretty calm, well when he's not wanting to dissect anything or being scary, okay the scary part I can see the resemblance. But otherwise he's pretty chill and you're...well you're you." Rai added.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not scary? What do you mean I'm me?" I demanded.

"You're exceedingly blunt, sarcastic, headstrong and you hit people when they say something bullshit related." He answered.

"I don't tolerate bullshit okay? I can't help reflexes and I simply tell the truth, it's not my fault that people have a perception problem." I answered.

"You have an attitude problem." All three of them said in unison.

"Then all three of you have perception problems." I replied.

"Not that it matters to Kid, he still likes you." Nikki teased.

Rai gave him a smack on the back of the head and said, "Can it Nikki. Don't embarrass them." Nikki rubbed the back of his head responding, "Too late."

Kid and I both avoided looking at each other. I munched on some carrots and focused on that intently while Kid seemed to have found something asymmetrical to fix.

"So what is the plan for the rest of the day? You've made up so go on a date or something." Nikki said, further trying to embarrass us.

"I was going to go grocery shopping and finish cleaning up." I answered.

"And Liz, Patty and I are going on a short mission for father." Kid added.

"Then it looks like we will just have to have another day of sports and bets." Rai said simply.

"I will not be a captain again. I am not getting put into a maze again." I declared.

"And No one is messing up my house again." Kid agreed.

"I have a better idea." Nikki answered.

"What?" We asked suspiciously, the look on Nikki's face made me nervous.

"Rai can be a captain. His punishment will be to spend ten minutes in a crowded area, like concert hall crowded." Nikki started.

"What?" Rai asked, a dead serious tone that had a 'I am about to punch you in your throat' tone as well.

"And the other captain will be kept secret." Nikki added, ignoring his brother.

"You, Black Star, Soul and Patty really like to torment others don't you?" Kid asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"This way is fun." Nikki answered.

"You guys are more sadistic than Stein." Rai said flatly.

"No kidding." I agreed.

"Well you two said you had things to do so off you go!" Nikki announced while pushing us out the door and handing me what I needed for the market.

"Wait one of you needs to come with me! I'm still having problems with finding my way there!" I argued.

"You can find your way back right?" He asked.

"Yes but-

"The retrace your steps that way! We'll clean, have fun!" He said and closed the door behind us. I let out a groan saying, "He just loves watching me get lost."

"Like you said, he can be sadistic." Kid answered.

"Well I'll see you later." I said with a wave.

"Come on I'll help you find the way there. You said you know your way back right?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then let's go." He answered.

"Thank you!" I said giving him a hug and quickly let go feeling sheepish.

"Sorry." I answered.

"It's okay." He replied.

**Me: I am sooo sorry! I got all the way to the middle of page three on my word document (average is 4) and then the rest of what I had in mind for the chapter just flew out the window and I never got it back so I forced myself to keep trying until something came to me. I will try to get new chapters out sooner than this crazy long time.**

**Kaori: You keep saying that, you did in the Invader Zim story too.**

**Me: I'm trying I swear! :(**


	22. Author's note

Sorry for taking so long on the next chapter. I have started it so I will finish it soon. The problem was my writer's block was preventing me from stating it. Same problem for my Invader Zim story but I'll force myself to start that one as well and then it should start flowing again as well. I love all of my followers, really I do and I don't prolong writing on purpose I just have a really weird writer's block working against me.

Soo...yeah I started the new chapter so I hope to finish it today and have it edited and posted! To try and help end the writer's block I'm going to attempt to just write down my plans and ideas for the story and just look at them whenever the block starts to really get a hold of me...so yeah. Thank you for reading and being patient (if you're impatient like me then I feel for yah).

Sooo very, very, very sorry again!


	23. Chapter 22: Resurrection

Chapter 22 Resurrection

"I don't understand how you guys see Nikki, Black Star and Patty as sadistic." Liz said after we explained their plan for the next day we could have a day for sports.

"Because they use things that bug people for fun. Putting someone like me or Miss Marie into a maze of mirrors is completely awful. We have terrible sense of direction as is, and moving every single thing in someone's house for someone as OCD as Kid, well I'm sure you have a better idea of how much that bothers him since you live with him. Not to mention the fact that they had promised not to do that stuff again if they wanted help with homework." I responded.

"You have a point, guess they forgot about that promise. But you had said that Rai would be put in a crowd for a little bit. What's the problem with that? That doesn't sound too bad." Maka asked.

"Rai has a really big problem with people, as a whole, with lots of people around. Can't stand crowds, I think it's a form of claustrophobia cause he's not comfortable with small spaces either. In big crowds he gets really twitchy and nervous." I explained.

"Maybe that's a little too mean." Patty said thoughtfully.

"And moving everything in Kid's house isn't?" Maka asked.

"Well Kaori helped him, just like he helped her so it was okay." She answered.

"Why don't we end the punishment stuff?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah it makes things interesting every once in a while, but not every time, it just puts unnecessary pressure, something none of us need right now, not with the lingering threat of this new kishin hanging around." Liz agreed.

"You make a good point sis, but of course you do 'cause you're smart!" Patty said with a smile.

"So we're in agreement, no more captain punishing. All we have to do it make Nikki, Black Star and Soul agree as well, of course with Rai and Kid agreeing with us they would be outnumbered. Besides they, or at least Nikki, had promised to stop." I replied with a smile.

It had now been two weeks. I'm sure the rest of my friends suspected that there was more that had happened but they didn't bring it up so it was getting easier to deal with. Marie and Stein didn't completely understand when I said to continue as normal around me so I had to really make an effort and making a point of it when they would try talking to me. I could tell Maka wanted to talk to me about it but she refrained from doing so.

After class on Friday, three weeks after the fact, she invited me over for a sleepover. Of course I accepted, we could talk books together since we were the only two who liked to read a lot. I discovered that it wouldn't be just me, but also Blaire (of course), Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Soul was making plans with Black Star it seemed so it would be six girls overrunning the house.

"I'm starting to get a little unnerved by the calm. I mean the last time a kishin was reviving there was so much going on it seemed as if we'd never get a break, now it's just too quiet." Maka said.

"Don't say that you'll jinx it." Blaire said.

"Well like Lord Death said the violence spreads slowly without help and Shen still needs to be revived. That could take a long time, I'm sure the school just wants the students to be prepared just in case something does happen soon. I'm just glad they stopped with the nonstop training, that was tiring." I replied.

"Well there's only one more week before Summer vacation so we'll at least have a break then." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, with summer break comes more missions to be sent on and more practical training." Maka replied.

"Yeah, yeah, lets talk about something else." Liz suggested.

"Like what?" Patty asked.

"Boys, gossip, clothes, movies, music." Blaire said with a smile.

"Boys? Gossip? Clothes?" I questioned.

"Yes, things that girls are supposed to talk about during slumber parties." She replied.

"I thought we talked about what we wanted, made up our own rules for board games to make them fun, have extremely violent pillow fights, watch bad horror movies and eat our weight in junk food." I replied.

"Wonder what the girls are up to." Nikki said aloud. He, Rai, Soul, Black Sat and Death the Kid ended up at Rai and Nikki's house.

"Who cares? Probably giggling over clothes or in Maka and Kaori's case books." Soul responded.

"Bet they're watching chick flicks and having pillow fights." Black Star said.

"Why does it matter what they're doing?" Kid asked.

"Curiosity. You can't tell me you're never curious as to what girls do when having sleepovers. Kaori's told us that girls are curious as to what guys do so they're curious as well." Nikki replied.

"What did you tell her?" Soul asked.

"That we talk about girls." He answered.

"Well it's mostly true." Rai responded.

"She didn't believe us though. So I asked, 'what do you think we do? Meth and human sacrifices?' She responded with, 'well that's what girls do.' Of course she was lying." Rai explained.

"She actually said that?" Kid questioned.

"You expect anything different from your girlfriend?" Soul questioned.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kid responded.

"Yet." The four said in unison.

"Well Blaire is with them, maybe she, Tsubaki and Liz will influence what they do." Nikki commented.

"We should go see." Black Star declared.

"They'll catch you and beat you up." Rai said, although he didn't sound like he cared, of course it would be their own fault.

"We won't get caught." Black Star responded as the two got up and headed out the door.

"Idiots." Rai said once they were gone.

"Why are they so curious?" Kid asked.

"Who knows?" Soul responded while turning his attention back to the TV show they had on.

"What on Earth are Nikki and Black Star doing?" Tsubaki asked, being the first to notice the two boys outside the living room window. Nikki could be sneaky when he wanted to be, but Black Star is just about as sneaky as a screeching bird.

I got up and went to the window opening it and asked, "What are you guys doing here? Are you trying to pull a prank or something?"

"That's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that before?" Nikki exclaimed.

"If you're not here to prank then what are you here for?" I asked.

"Spying." Nikki said blatantly.

"Why?" Maka asked as she walked up behind me.

"To see what girls do during sleepovers." Black Star responded.

"I told you meth and human sacrifices. We were just about to sacrifice a virgin to the moon would you like to be our sacrifices?" I asked.

"What? I'm not even a virgin!" Black Star declared and got a smack in the back of the head by me with my bullshit response.

"I'm not allergic to bullshit but even I can recognize it." Nikki responded.

"Okay then you know I'm not serious but who cares what we do? I mean really, you guys just come up with your own ideas of what we do anyways so why bother ruining your ideas?" I replied and noticed a strange light off in the distance, it continued to change colors.

"What on Earth is that?" Maka asked, the two turned around to see what we were looking at, Blaire, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki joined us at the window.

"Let's go check it out." I suggested.

"What?" Nikki protested.

"You two can go back home, we'll go."

"No we should all go. It could be important. Blaire can you go to their house and get the other boys?" Maka replied.

"On it." Blaire said with a smile and dashed out the window heading to our house. The rest of us left and followed the changing colors of light. In the back of my mind warning bells were going off, whatever was going on outside the city in the hills was not anything good.

"This feels bad." Black Star commented.

"Agreed. Something doesn't feel right at all." Tsubaki responded.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid called from above. The Thompson sisters jumped into their weapon forms. Kid dropped Rai and Soul for Maka and I to catch as he caught his weapon partners.

As soon as we were out of the city I heard Maka say, "Witches. five of them."

"Five?" I asked.

"Yes, and something else...I can't tell exactly what kind of soul it is, but it's very strong. Full of concentrated hostility." She replied.

We all proceeded with caution from the air with Rai giving us cloud cover, although looking back on that it really wasn't smart of us to do that, for anyone who knows an elemental weapon all it did was announce our presence.

I looked down to see the five witches in a circle, the typical spell circle but in the middle was an unconscious man and an animal. It looked like a wolf or coyote. There was a glowing red smoke-like substance connecting the two and it looked as if it was leaving the animal's body and entering the humans. The realization hit all of us at once, I could tell by the expression they had on their faces. None of us knew what the kishin's presence felt like but this had to be him.

Immediately Black Star jumped down off Nikki, yelling of course, and landed amongst the witches running at their circle immediately hitting some sort of wall. The witches looked over at him with a glare but otherwise paid no mind to him and continued with their spell. We landed next to him.

"Do not bother Death City brats. We've been planning this for a very long time, we are more than ready to repel anything you can throw." One of the witches hissed at us. I walked up to the circle, where Black Star had been repelled and put a hand on the magical wall. It only appeared if someone touched it. I felt an odd yet painful shock course through my hand and arm. I jerked my hand back but realized that it was yielding when I had pushed on it. Not well but a little even if it was painful.

I tried again but a force knocked me to the ground as large cats made of stone formed from the ground.

"Animation magic?" I guessed.

"Correct. Although I grudgingly hold respect for you because of your mother we cannot allow you to try and stop us." Another witch replied as the cat pounced again. The others were being forced away by other stone cats. I rolled out of the way stopping just before I touched the shield. As the seconds past I could feel the effects of this madness becoming stronger. Everyone was fighting with more brutality, my own mind was starting to fog and be consumed by only fighting and winning. I started to forget why I needed to win as well.

I didn't even know there was a madness of violence. I thought there were only three-power, knowledge and fear-I guess to an extent anything could reach the level of madness.

"Black Star calm down! You're not thinking straight!" I heard Tsubaki pleading. I looked over to see Black Star destroying one stone after another, regardless of weather or not it had already reformed. Of course Black Star would be affected by it most, he was less in tune with his spiritual side, the part that helped you think clearer in the presence of madness and helped your soul become stronger. Also he was the more violent of any one of us...besides myself.

"Kaori, don't lose yourself too." I heard Rai warning me but it was more like a whisper in my mind that was easy to ignore, or at least it was until I received a painful electric shock. Immediately I dropped the connected scythes and cursed under my breath.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that." I said and gingerly picked up the handle. I looked over at Tsubaki who had deliberately changed into the enchanted sword mode and quickly drained Black Star.

Kid was trying to force his way through the shield, causing a strange reaction with his Shinigami powers fighting the strong magical shield. It caused an explosion sending dust, rock and debris everywhere and knocking all of us down. Once the dust cleared the shield was gone and the spell was stopped. All of the stone cats were rubble. The only thing that did not looked like it had even been touched by the dust were the bodies of the coyote and the man.

"Too late brats." A witch hissed.

"It is done. All that is left is for Shen to rest." Another said with a smile.

"Then we can destroy him while he's out!" Black Star declared and ran at them, causing another fight to break out, the witches protecting the man.

"Why work for Shinigami? You rule magic you should be on our side!" One of the eldest witches demanded, knocking me to the ground forcing the scythe from my hands.

"What you're doing is not in the best interest of anyone besides Shen's." I replied kicking her off me and jumped up slicing the blades at her. The longer the fight went the more affected I was by the madness again.

Maka didn't realize it but she was being affected a little bit as well. She managed to get past the witches and sliced down on the human body.

"Got'cha." She declared triumphantly.

"Um, Maka." Soul said warningly. She noticed red eyes open looking up at her, the blank expression of the man turning into a death glare. She then looked to see that she had missed the body by mere inches, similar to when Black Star had missed destroying the syringe when the first kishin was revived.

The kishin moved his arm, a flick of the wrist and Maka and Soul were sent flying.

I looked over to see the man sit up and look right at the weapons in my hand with a wicked smirk and a knowing look in his eyes.

**Me:** Finally! So very sorry for taking so long writers block is being very mean to me but I finished! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.

I brought up the whole boys vs girls with sleepovers cause I know with pop culture (not necessarily in real life) guys seem to think that girls have wimpy pillow fights in sexy underwear or sexy pajamas and make our and watch chick flicks or something. I've always wondered what different guys think girls do during sleepovers and I've wondered what guys do. If you don't have them anymore then what did you do when you were younger? Play videogames? Watch movies? Talk about stuff? I heard guys talk about girls but I honestly don't really believe that. I've had sleepovers with guys and girls but I'm pretty sure there are some differences when it's separate. And what do other girls do during sleepovers? Just out of curiosity, but I don't think anyone is really all that curious about it the way we probably use to be as kids right?


	24. Notes and Apologies

Notes and apologies

This is going on all of my stories here, I deeply apologize in taking so long with updates, I assure you I have not forgotten any of my stories and I am not going to stop updating it is just taking me a while. I have times where I get writer's block (very badly as you can see) and even if I have ideas (which I in fact do for all of them) I just cannot get myself to write and I have been starting to get busy again with job hunting and helping family and all that stuff.

I deeply appreciate those who have been sticking with me even after taking so long on my updates, I am trying to finish a new chapter for all of my stories, but I'm not sure how good they'd end up being if I do seriously force myself and I am trying to put off other stories (that aren't posted) until I finish with all updates.

Again I am very, very, very sorry I have not forgotten any of my stories I'm just an idiot who can't get past the block.

Also a random note I might go through and redo each story (oldest to newest), correct any past mistakes, not make too many changes just clean them up and throw in more detail I might have left out and want to add or throw in some extra story and such but I will not do that until I've finished the stories (some will end sooner than others).

If anyone has any ideas they want to see in the story feel free to share them with me (specify story please), it might be able to help me get through the blocks as well and if it is not something I want to put into the main story then I can still write a side chapter with it.

Any characters I use that others have sent in will have a bigger role as the story progresses but since they were not part of the original story-line it will take a few chapters and such as minor characters before they play larger roles and they will progressively become bigger characters and I thank those who are allowing me to use their characters.

...I think that is all, I mostly wanted to apologize for being so slow and assure everyone that I have not abandoned them I'm just having a hard time with writer's block (it's not just the ones on here it is also every story I have, original and fanfiction). I do check the email fanfiction sends things to regularly so you can always send me a message and I will be back to you within the day (usually sooner unless I'm really busy) or I am also regularly on tumblr (send a message if you want any of my URL's although one is an rp account...that I'm on most of the time), so that is another place where you can quickly get a hold of me.

I'm sorry again and thank you for sticking with me and being patient, I really don't deserve readers like you all and I love you! 3


End file.
